nous sommes ennemis et pourtant je t'aime
by tchii
Summary: Draco apprend que le jour de son 16ème anniversaire il devra trouver son âme soeur et quand celui ci est son ennemi comment réagira son entourage et les concernés SLASH HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Salut**

**J'entame une nouvelle fiction car j'ai toujours voulu m'essayer au slash. Dites moi ce que vous en penser, si je dois continuer ou non, votre avis et important. MERCI **

**J'ai écris cette histoire pendant mes vacances, elle n'est pas finie et comme j'ai mon bac cette année j'écrirais quand j'aurais du temps donc ce ne sera pas très régulier mais j'essayerais de faire mon possible. **

**Je reédite ce chapitre car Vérité à bien voulut corriger toute mes fautes et donc voici un chapitre tou beau qui est là**

**Disclamer :** tout appartient à J.K ROWLING et l'idée de Draco en Vélane appartient à Frizzy

On était pendant les vacances d'été, et comme tous les ans DUMBLEDOR se gavait de bonbons au citron, quand il fut interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. Hors il n'attendait personne. Curieux comme il était, il demanda d'entrer et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Lucius et Draco MALEFOY passer le seuil de la porte de son bureau

«- Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je suis là pour vous parler de Draco et de sa prochaine rentrée

-Je vous écoute

-Dans notre illustre famille comme vous le savez déjà nous avons du sang de Vélane dans nos veines, et Draco est beaucoup plus proche d'un Vélane pur que d'un demi Vela, et donc agira en conséquence.

-Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes venus. Quand Draco aura-il l'âge de chercher un compagnon et verra son magnétisme accroître ?

-Normalement pour les Vela normal cela se passe après leur 16iéme anniversaire, soit en septembre pour Draco donc il sera déjà ici

-Ah, il faudra le surveiller et aussi le protéger. »

Dumbledor en disant cela, observa Draco qui regardait ses chaussures car il était embarrassé de parler de sa future union avec son directeur

«- Nous comptions te donner le rôle de préfet en chef, ce qui te ferais bénéficier d'un appartement séparé du dortoir des Serpentards par contre comme tu devais le partager avec la préfete en chef. Je vais réunir le conseil des professeurs pour voir si l'on peut pas vous donnez des appartements séparer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Merci beaucoup de m'accorder ce privilège.

-Par contre, il faudra que tu me tiennes au courant dès que tu auras trouvé ta moitié pour que je puisse organiser une rencontrer et ne pas effrayer la ou le pauvre élève.

-Je comprends, je le ferais.

-En contre partie, il faudra que tu sois aimable avec tous les élèves », l'informa le directeur, qui préféra préciser : « Même ceux d'origine moldue et lorsque tu auras trouver ta moitié, il te faudra essayer de maîtriser ton magnétisme pour qu'elle puisse choisir librement si elle veut de toi. Est tu d'accord ?

-Oui, professeur.

-Dumbledor, vous devez bien savoir, qu'un Vélane ne ferait jamais de mal à sa moitié !

-Je préférais en avoir la confirmation de la bouche de votre fils, Lucius.

-Oui je vous comprends. Draco ?

-Oui père ?

-Veux-tu sortir, je dois parler au professeur Dumbledor en privé.

-Bien père, je vous attends dehors. »

Une fois son fils sorti, L'adulte enchaîna :

« -Soyons directs, comme vous le savez je suis un Mangemort, et je sais que s'il apprend la part Vélane de Draco, il voudra faire de lui un mangemort et ça je ne l'accepterais pas. Je ne veux pas que mon fils fasse la même erreur que moi !

-Cela ne sortira pas de ce bureau. Je peux protéger votre fils ici pour l'instant mais pour Voldemort il faudrait que vous nous aidiez.

-Comment ? Je sais que je ne laisserais pas toucher à Draco. Par ailleurs il serait risqué pour ma famille que je fasse volte face !

-Pourquoi ne pas devenir un espion pour moi, et donc pouvoir protéger votre fils et sa future moitié ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. Je dois y réfléchir.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, nous pourrons alors en parler plus en détail, j'espère alors avoir une réponse positive.

-C'est entendu, nous en parlerons lors de notre prochaine rencontre.

-Comme nous avons réglé tous régler, je ne vous retiens plus

-Alors à bientôt.

-Oui à bientôt. »

Lucius sortit donc et rejoignit Draco qui s'était agenouillé en l'attendant. Quand celui-ci vit son père, il se leva et lui demanda

« -Que vouliez-tu demander au professeur Dumbledor ?

-Quelque chose que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »

Les 2 hommes prirent le chemin pour regagner Pré au Lard

« -Père ?

-Oui Draco ?

-J'ai peur .

-De quoi tu as peur ? tu es un MALEFOY

-Je sais père, je suis un MALEFOY, mais si ma moitié ne veut pas de moi ?

-Draco, tu as encore un mois avant de pouvoir savoir qui est ta moitié, et en plus qui te dis qu'il ne voudra pas de toi. Tu as tout pour plaire Draco ne l'oublie pas !

-Peut être mais tu le sais jusque là j'ai toujours joué le rôle du petit con prétentieux. Et qui voudrait d'une personne comme ça ?

-D'accord, mais quand tu sauras qui est ta moitié, tu pourras lui montrer qui est le vrai Draco MALEFOY.

-Merci père.

-De rien maintenant donne moi la main pour que nous transplanions au manoir. »

Ils transplanèrent donc chez eux, où ils furent accueillis par Narcissa. Elle prit Draco dans ses bras et dit :

« -Bonjour mon chéri, alors qu'a dit DUMBLEDOR ?

-Il a dit que je serais préfet en chef … »

Draco fut coupé par sa mère qui lui l'embrassa

« -Je suis fière de toi

-Merci, cela nous car ainsi j'aurai des appartements privés. Normalement j'aurai dû les partager avec la préfete mais ils vont s'arranger pour que nous ayons chacun un logement séparé. Il m'a aussi demandé de l'informer dès que je saurai qui est ma moitié.

-Bien, tout c'est donc bien passer.

-Oui très bien. Mère, père, je vais voler un peu.

-D'accord mais rentre avant le dîner.

-D'accord mère. »

Draco sorti donc dans le parc et, se dirigeant vers un abri de jardin qui contenait quelque balai, il prit son Nimbus. Il l'enjamba et vola pendant quelques heures car il voulait battre POTTER au prochain match de quiddich.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius et Narcissa parlèrent de la nouvelle position de Lucius

« -Alors vas-tu devenir un espion ?

-Oui je ferais ça pour le bonheur de notre fils.

-Moi tu le sais je te soutiendrais et en plus je n'appréciais pas que tu le serves.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi Lucius. »

L'heure du dîner arriva à grand pas. Narcissa et Lucius prirent place à table et attendirent Draco qui revint et s'assit. Puis ils mangèrent.

Le reste des vacances passa très vite pour Draco, et il redoutait la rentrée. En effet, une semaine après se serait son anniversaire et il allait peut-être recevoir son héritage.

Et le jour de la rentrée arriva. Draco, accompagné de ses parents se rendit voie 9 ¾. Une fois arrivé la bas. Draco commença à stresser : comment ferait-il si sa moitié n'était pas à Serpentard ? Et comment devrait-il agir avec les autres membres de sa maison ? Narcissa remarqua le trouble de son fils.

« -Draco qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

-Comment ferais-je si ma moitié se trouve dans une autre maison, et si elle n'est pas un sang pur, comment devrais-je me montrer ?

-Draco quand tu sauras qui est ta moitié envoie-nous un hibou et nous arriverons de suite. Et va aussi en parler avec Dumbledor.

-Avec Dumbledor ?

-Oui il t'écoutera.

-D'accord

-Bien, monte maintenant sinon tu vas être en retard

-Au revoir père mère, nous nous voyons dans une semaine !

-Au revoir mon chéri.

-Au revoir Draco. »

Draco monta dans le train et se rendit dans le compartiment des préfets. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir GRANGER.

« -Alors GRANGER tu n'es pas avec WEASLEY et POTTER ?

-Non car ils n'ont pas le droit d'être là tout comme toi.

-Moi j'ai le droit car je suis préfet en chef et donc j'en conclu que tu as été nommée préfète en chef.

-Oui cela te pose-t-il un problème

-Non ça va j'aurais pu tomber avec quelqu'un de pire.

-MALEFOY tu te sens bien, t'es pas malade ?

-Non je suis en bonne santé, pourquoi cela t'intéresse ?

-Ben d'habitude quand tu me vois c'est plutôt sale sang de bourbe et non j'aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un de pire comme tu viens de le dire à l'instant

-Comme nous allons devoir travailler ensemble pendant cette année, il vaut mieux que l'on se supporte et non se crier sans arrêt dessus. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais cela va entacher ta réputation de parler correctement à une sang de bourbe.

-Non ça va. Par contre tu pourras le dire à tes amis mais devant les miens il faudra faire le minimum, d'accord ?

-Ok. »

A cet instant, le professeur ROGUE rentra dans le compartiment et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Draco et Hermione entrain de s'envoyer des répliques cinglantes. Il ne laissa rien paraître et leur expliqua comment cette année se déroulerait et quelles seraient leurs fonctions. Il prit congé d'Hermione mais demanda à Draco de rester.

« -Bonjour Draco, ça va ?

-Bonjour parrain ça va bien et toi ?

-Bien merci. Alors, hâte d'avoir 16 ans ?

-Parrain arrête, père a du te dire comment j'étais non ?

-Oui, mais je voulais te taquiner un peu.

-Parrain, qui crois-tu qui sera ma moitié ?

-Draco je ne sais pas mais en tout cas qui que ce soit, elle te complétera donc ne la rejette pas car tu penses mériter mieux. Ok ?

-Ok merci parrain. Bon je vais rejoindre les autres bye.

-Bye »

Draco marcha dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le compartiment où il savait pouvoir retrouver ses amis. Mais, entendant des personnes parlant de lui, il s'arrêta et écouta.

« -Vous ne savez pas, MALEFOY m'a demandé de faire une trêve pour cette année car il est l'autre préfet en chef !

-Hermione tu es sûr qu tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr que oui gros bêta.

-Ben c'était lui qui était peut-être malade alors ! »

Draco rentra à ce moment là et dit

« -Non je vais très bien, merci de te faire du souci pour moi !

-MALEFOY si tu vas bien comment ça se fait que tu fasses une trêve avec Hermione ?

-Il ne t'est peut être pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais changé pendant ces vacances et que je ne voulais pas perdre mon poste de préfet. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Draco continua donc son chemin, avec le sourire aux lèvres : il avait pu rabattre le clapet de POTTER et WEASLEY sans répliques cinglantes. Il arriva rapidement à son compartiment où il fut accueilli par ses "amis" qui lui demandèrent comment s'étaient passée ses vacances.

Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se fit sans encombre. Une fois arriver la bas, il y eut la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Draco pendant ce temps regardait toutes les personnes en dessus de la 6ième année pour voir qui pourrait être sa moitié. Quand le dîner fut terminé, le professeur Rogue montra à Hermione puis à Draco leur appartement qui, même séparés étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain la semaine de cours commença et celle-ci passa très vite : les professeurs faisaient des petits tests pour voir si les élèves n'avaient rien oublié pendant les vacances. Cela permit à Draco d'oublier son anniversaire jusqu'à la veille où Pansy lui rappela. Ce soir là, Draco dormit mal car il appréhendait pour le lendemain et l'identité de sa moitié. Finalement il s'endormit de fatigue.

Le lendemain, il fut réveiller par un bruit contre la vitre de sa chambre, il alla ouvrir et accueilli le grand duc de ses parents. Celui-ci déposa une lettre que Draco ouvrit et lu :

Chère Draco 

_D'abord ton père et moi te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que cette année sera plein de bonheur. Comme tu as du le remarquer tu n'as pas reçu ton cadeau : c'est normal car comme demain, tu n'as pas classe et avec les événements qui vont se dérouler aujourd'hui Dumbledor nous a permis de venir te voir. Donc nous te le donnerons ce soir._

_Ton père te fait savoir, de ne pas t'inquiéter : Severus essayera de réfréner les élèves si ton magnétisme est trop fort aujourd'hui. Mais après il faudra que tu essayes de le contrôler et pour ta moitié ne stresse pas, cela se passera bien._

_Bisous mon chéri et à ce soir_

_Ta mère et ton père qui t'aiment. _

Après cela, Draco s'habilla pour descendre déjeuner dans la grande salle, il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs et cela lui fit donc bizarre quand il pénétra dans la grande salle où tous les élèves avaient arrêté de parler et le fixait. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'asseoir à sa table qui lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Il commença à déjeuner quand il sentit une nouvelle présence qui n'était pas là avant, il arriva à la conclusion que ce devait être son âme sœur. Il leva la tête et son regard se posa sur une personne qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, mais tout ce qu'il pu remarquer c'était que sa moitié était un garçon brun car celui-ci était de dos. Il se retourna donc vers Blaise, et lui demanda négligemment, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait faire croire, qui venait de rentrer manger. Blaise le regarda bizarrement et lui dit :

« -Draco tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Je veux seulement savoir qui c'était !

-Ben je ne sais pas mais la personne était POTTER et toi tu l'as regardé comme si c'était une princesse ou enfin dans son cas un prince venu d'un pays étranger ! »

Quand l'information que POTTER était son compagnon monta au cerveau de Draco, il prit peur et regarda la table des professeurs pour essayer de capter le regard de son parrain. Une fois que celui-ci le regarda, il lui fit comprendre qu'il devait lui parler. Il sortit donc précipitamment en laissant un Blaise confus et une grande salle qui bavait.

Quand il se retrouva devant le bureau de son parrain, il l'attendit impatiemment et lorsque celui-ci arriva, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler commençant déjà son monologue à toute vitesse.

« -Parrainc'estpaspossible, pourquoiceladoitm'arriveràmoi.qu'estcequej'aifais… »

Il fut coupé par un Severus perdu :

« -Draco, reprend en plus doucement sinon je ne comprendrais pas !

-Parrain ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi cela doit m'arriver à moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

-De quoi tu parles Draco ? C'est à propos de ton âme sœur ?

-Oui malheureusement !

-Ça ne peut pas être si grave, si ?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré encore une fois.

-Va y raconte moi après nous irons voir Dumbledor et prévenir tes parents.

-C'est … … POTTER

-Quoi le Harry POTTER, le survivant ton soi disant ennemi ?

-Oui

-Draco, est-tu homosexuel ?

-Je n'ai pas de préférence.

-Dans un sens cela tombe bien et en plus pense que tu aurais pu tomber sur pire : par exemple imagine-toi avec Crabbe ou encore pire Goyle

-Oui. Mais comment le dire à mon père, mon futur compagnon est quand même celui qui essaye de tuer son maître ?

-Je pense que tu seras surpris alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça tu le découvrira par toi-même ! »

Draco et Severus se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur, où Severus donna le mot de passe. Une fois dans le bureau, Dumbledor comprit que Draco était là pour lui dire qui était son âme sœur

« -Alors Draco puis-je savoir qui est ton compagnon ?

-Professeur, si cela ne vous dérange pas je voudrais le dire à mes parents en même temps qu'à vous.

-Bien sûr, je vais les appeler. »

Dumbledor partit donc au fond de son bureau pour appeler les MALEFOY par cheminette, pendant que Draco faisait les cent pas devant le bureau du Directeur.

-Draco arrête, tu me donnes le tournis !

-Désolé parrain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout ce passera bien.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se faisait étreindre par sa mère, puis taper dans le dos par son père.

Alors Draco sais-tu qui est ta moitié ?

-Bien justement asseyez-vous car je pense que ça va vous faire un choc.

-D'accord. »

Lucius et Narcissa s'assirent devant le bureau tandis que Dumbledor se plaçait lui derrière et Severus s'appuyant contre un mur

« -Voilà ma compagne n'en n'est pas une.

-Draco pourrais-tu parler plus correctement car nous ne te comprenons pas.

-Père, mère, professeurs, mon âme sœur n'est pas une fille mais un garçon.

-Draco si c'est ton compagnon ce n'est pas grave. Cela veut dire que c'est la seule personne qui te complète.

-Père, je ne pense pas que tu diras cela lorsque tu sauras qui il est.

-Bien va y, je t'écoute.

-Voilà mon compagnon est Harry POTTER »

Draco se replia sur lui-même de peur de la réaction de son père, mais contre toute attente, Lucius se mit à rire et dit :

« -Je crois que votre plan Dumbledor va marcher ! »

Draco quand à lui ne savait pas comment réagir.

« -Vous pouvez m'expliquer car là je suis perdu !

-Voilà, tu te souviens que quand nous sommes venus pendant les vacances tu es sorti dehors ? Et bien, Dumbledor m'a demandé si je te voyais mangemort et moi j'ai refusé. Mais comme tu allais être en danger, Dumbledor m'a proposé d'être un espion et j'ai accepté. C'est ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant.

-Ah ! Mais moi je fais comment avec Harry : on est sensé être ennemi et non âme sœur ?

-Pour l'instant, il ne faut pas lui dire pour toi. Je vais demander aux professeurs de vous mettre en binôme tous les 2 ensemble. Quand penses-tu Draco ?

-Moi je veux bien, mais il pensera que c'est une punition et comment je vais faire pour séduire Harry et pour maîtriser mon magnétisme ?

-Pour séduire Harry cela va être très simple … »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire de façon sarcastique à la parole de Dumbledor

« -Donc oui Draco cela sera facile, il faudra que tu arrête de t'en prendre à ses amis mais ça tu l'as déjà commencé avec Hermione. Il faudra aussi, quand tu sera seul avec lui, lui montrer que tu n'es pas un « petit con prétentieux » comme tu l'as démontré jusqu'à l'année dernière.

-Bon si j'ai compris il faut que Harry pense que je ne suis pas un vil serpent ?

-Tout à fait, et tu commenceras dés demain en cours de potion.

-Ok et pour le magnétisme, je fais comment ?

-Ça c'est Severus qui s'en chargera, il fabriquera une potion que l'on mettra dans la nourriture comme ça même Harry l'aura prise, ce qui ne l'influencera pas, tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, cela me permettra de séduire Harry grâce à moi-même et non pas grâce à mon magnétisme. »

Draco, après avoir dit ça, était parti dans la lune, il devait penser à comment séduire Harry. Mais Severus le ramena sur Terre en lui disant :

« -Par contre les effets dureront moins longtemps sur POTTER, car il sera toujours en contact avec le magnétisme, et donc les effets de la potion diminueront

-Ah bon, il faudra que je fasse avec.

-Bon Draco, je vais te laisser avec tes parents. Passez une bonne journée

-Vous aussi. »


	2. chapitre 2

**Salut comment vous allez ? moi ça va j'ai pus essayer de me libérer pour mettre ce chapitr et répondre au reviews ce qui m'a pris heure LOL mais bon j'aime qu'on répond à mes reviews alors j'en fait de même **

**j'espère que ce chapitre vus plaira je vous laisse le lire**

**à bientôt **

**TCHII**

* * *

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco partirent avec Severus dans les appartements de ce dernier. Ils assirent dans le salon pendant que Severus aller dans la cuisine faire du thé. Draco demanda alors à son père

-Pourquoi as-tu changé de camps, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait uniquement car tu me croiser en danger. Car depuis que je suis naît, tu m'as former pour devenir mangemort. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Il y a la raison que je t'ai dis, mais aussi j'ai vu le seigneur des ténèbres tué une nouvelle recru car elle n'avait pas assez torturé sa victime. Et je ne voulais pas que cela t'arrive

Draco se leva et alla jusqu'au fauteuil où était assit son père, le prit dans ses bras en lui disant

-Je t'aime père

-Moi aussi Draco

-Père, est ce que tu m'en veux pour le choix de mon compagnon ?

-Non pourquoi, le devrais-je ?

-Ben, je ne pourrais pas perpétuer le nom des MALEFOY

-Ça c'est que tu penses donc je vois que le cadeaux de ta mère t moi te servira

-Je ne comprends pas

-Attendons Severus et tu comprendras

Severus arriva avec le thé et un gâteau pour chacun, il le déposa sur la table, puis il alla chercher un paquet dans sa chambre qu'il donna à Draco. Narcissa sortit de son manteau deux autres cadeaux auxquels elle redonna leurs grandeurs avant de le donner à Draco. Draco ouvrit d'abords les cadeaux de ses parents, le premier était une montre sorcier qui disait comment se trouver les personnes dessus. Le deuxième était quand à lui un livre parlant des Vélane, quand il vit de quoi traiter le livre, sa mère lui dit

-Tout ce que tu dois savoir et dans ce livre, tu devrais le lire avec Harry comme cela vous en serait autant l'un que l'autre

-Merci

Il ouvrit alors le cadeau de Severus, qui était un miroir ordinaire. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'un vulgaire miroir, il fit semblant d'être heureux et dit

-Merci Parrain

-En voyant ta tête, je parie que tu ne sais pas ce que sait. Et tu penses que c'est un vulgaire miroir

Lucius, ayant reconnu le miroir, eut un rictus à cause de la pensée de Draco

-Oui désolé, mais à quoi sert-il alors ?

-Elle sert à voir ton âme sœur

-Quoi mais tu rigole ?

-Non, je pensais que cela t'aurait plus mais je vois que non

-Ah non au contraire c'est génial comme cadeau. Mais c'est pas mal d'espionner Harry alors que l'on est sensé être ennemi

-Peut être mais comme ça tu seras comment il va tout le temps et donc essayer d'aller le réconforter s'il ne vas pas bien

-Oui mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le regarder après alors que je l'ai espionné

-Draco tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser

-Ok, je verrais merci

-De rien

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant que Draco était dans son coin avec le miroir qui tournait dans ses mains, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'utiliser. Severus et Lucius n'entendant plus Draco, le cherchèrent et quand ils le virent tripoter son miroir, ils rirent de bon cœur. Cela eut l'effet de sortir Draco de ses pensées et il demanda alors

-Père, parrain, pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça ?

-Ne nous en veut pas, mais on rigolait de toi

-Et pourquoi cela père ?

-Tu regarde ce miroir comme si c'était la 7ième merveille du monde, utilise le une fois pour toute

-Oui mais….

Severus le coupa pour lui dire

-Va dans ma chambre, et choisi si oui ou non tu l'utilises

Draco écouta son parrain, et alla dans la chambre. Il resta 5 bonnes minutes assit sur le lit, mais finalement il se décida à l'utiliser seulement pour voir comment aller Harry à ce moment.

Cependant il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il vit, en effet Harry était assit sur le muret de la tour d'astronomie en train de pleurer. En voyant son compagnon dans cet état, Draco était aussi triste et voulu aller voir Harry. Il sortit comme une furie de la chambre et ne répondit même pas à la question de Severus et fila jusqu'à la tour de peur qu'Harry ne fasse une bêtise.

Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, une fois arriver devant la porte de la tour il essaya de calmer son souffle et de reprendre un visage impassible. Il entra et vit la même scène que dans le miroir sauf qu'Harry s'était retourné à cause du bruit de la porte.

Quand Harry vit Draco, il était sûr que celui-ci était là pour le mettre plus bas qua terre mais ce qui le surprit était que Draco s'avancer vers lui sans méchanceté apparente dans le regard mais plutôt de l'amour, cependant Harry pensa qu'il avait rêver. Draco prit alors Harry dans ses bras, et le berça contre lui, Harry essaya de faire lâcher prise à Draco mais celui tien bon et lui dit

-Pourquoi essayes-tu de me repousser Harry ?

-Et toi pourquoi me prends-tu dans tes bras ?

-Car quand je t'ai vu pleuré, j'ai voulu te réconforter

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié MALEFOY

-Tu ne me fais pas pitié Harry

-Et arrête de m'appeler Harry, je ne suis pas ton ami

-C'est de ton amour dont je veux

Dit Draco tout bas

-Tu as dit quoi ?

Mais ce rendant compte de ce qu'il a dit, il préféra répondre

-Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, car depuis le début de l'année j'essaye d'être plus aimable

-Oui, comme ça tu m'emmèneras chez ton maître

-Quel maître ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, chez Voldemort

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui valut le regard noir d'Harry

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si marrant ?

-Que tu penses que je me mettrais au pied de Voldemort, même si je le voulais ce qui entre parenthèse n'est pas le cas, mon père ne voudrait pas

-Quoi ton père, le bras droit de Voldemort ?

-Oui lui-même

-Je ne te crois pas

-Pourtant c'est vrai, si tu veux je pourrais t'expliquer mais ça risque t'être long. Il faudrait mieux que l'on aille quelque part où l'on sera à l'aise. Viens allons dans mon appartement de préfet en chef

-Qui me dit que cela n'est pas un piège ?

-Harry …

-Bon ça va je te suis

Finalement, Harry suivit Draco jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci, Draco le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et Draco assit à côté de lui.

-Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi tu dis que ton père ne vaudrait pas que tu sois au service de Voldemort alors que lui-même l'est ?

-Tu as répondu toi-même

-Comment ça ?

-Mon père n'est pas ce qu'il laisse paraître, il ne m'a pas obligé à être mangemort car il n'a pas envie que je fasse la même erreur que lui. Il m'aime trop pour ça

-Ah bon, mais pourquoi avant tu affirmais haut et fort que tu allais être mangemort ?

-Si je montrais que je ne voulais pas l'être, je mettais en danger mes parents et moi aussi car même si certains Serpentards ne veulent pas être mangemort tel que Blaise d'autres par contre le sont

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer de comportement alors ?

-Un secret de famille qui m'a été révélé cet été mais aussi que j'ai appris aujourd'hui que mon père était depuis cet été un espion comme mon parrain

-Quoi ton père a changé de bord ? Mais qui est ton parrain car je connaît seulement un seul espion ?

-Oui mon père a changé pour ma sécurité et mon parrain te maltraite depuis que tu as 11 ans

-C'est ROGUE ?

-Oui

-Ah je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça

-Oui il est du même genre que mon père

-Je te crois

Ils continuèrent à parler comme ça pendant toute la matinée et le début d'après midi, cela les avaient bien épuisés et ils s'endormirent sur le lit de Draco. Pendant son sommeil, Harry bougea et vient se caler contre Draco et celui ci instinctivement mit ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour le serrer encore plus prés de lui.

Les parents de Draco commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand ils ne virent pas Draco au déjeuner, ils allèrent voir dans sa chambre. Ils entrèrent grâce au mot de passe que leur avait donner Severus, et virent leur fils avec son compagnon endormis ensemble avec un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres. Narcissa qui se faisait du mauvais sang pour son fils unique demanda alors à Lucius

-Tu crois qu'il sera heureux avec Harry, malgré leur ancienne haine ?

-Que vois-tu ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui

-Je vois Harry allongeait contre Draco, avec chacun un sourire aux lèvres

-Alors tu as la réponse à ta question maintenant laissons-les et allons retrouver Severus pour rentrer chez nous

-Ok, mais attend moi deux minutes j'arrive

Narcissa alla vers Draco et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille, puis rejoignit Lucius. Celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle avait dit à Draco

-Ah cela est entre Draco et moi

Lucius ne répondit rien et ils allèrent à l'appartement de Severus pour retourner chez eux. Une fois arriver là bas, Severus leurs demanda

-Alors il était où ?

-On l'a retrouvé dans sa chambre en train de dormir

-Quoi, mais pourquoi est-il partir si vite alors, il aurait pu nous dire qu'il voulait aller dormir

-Severus, je pense qu'il a utilisé ton miroir

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Car on a retrouvé POTTER avec Draco en train de dormir dans le lit de ce dernier

-Ah, ben on peut dire qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps

Narcissa prit alors la parole

-Lucius si tu avais prit la peine de regarder correctement, tu aurais vu qu'Harry avait pleuré et que Draco le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait

-Ah bon et tu en conclu quoi ?

-Que Draco a dû voir Harry pleurer dans le miroir et il est allé le réconforter. Une fois là bas, il l'a ramené dans sa chambre et ils ont dû s'endormir de fatigue. Bon tu viens on rentre ?

-Oui, passe devant il faut que je dise quelque chose à Severus

-Ok

Narcissa prit alors la poudre de cheminette

-Ben dit donc, tu crois qu'elle a raison ?

-Je te répondrais demain

-Ok bye

Lucius prit alors à son tour la poudre de cheminette, et rentra chez lui. Severus se demanda alors

-Mais dans quoi c'est encore fourrer Draco

Il reprit la correction des devoirs et il irait voir Draco avant le dîner.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Draco, celui-ci se réveilla et se demanda pourquoi il avait un poids contre lui. Une fois bien réveiller, il regarda qui été contre lui en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller cette personne. Quand il vit que c'était Harry, un grand sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres; quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu à ce moment là aurait penser qu'il avait rêvé. Il se recoucha et serra encore plus fort Harry contre lui, heureux que son compagnon soit dans ses bras même si celui-ci ne savait pas qu'il était là. 

En parlant de cela, il sentit bouger contre lui mais il semblant de dormir car il avait peur de la réaction d'Harry. Celui continua de bouger sûrement pour se réveiller, il dû sentir qu'il était tenu par quelqu'un et il se retourna vers cette personne. Quand il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Draco, il prit peur mais en ce souvenant de la conversation il se détendit contre Draco. Au bout d'un moment, il voulut se dégager de mais Draco ne lâchait pas prise

-Draco, je sais que tu es réveillé

-Ah, et cela ne te fait rien

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais non

Draco se demandait s'il devait lui dire pour les Vélane, il était dans ses pensées quand

-Draco, houhou Harry appel la Terre

-Hein tu me parlais

-Oui, je te demandais à quoi tu pensais

-Je vais te dire un truc qui me concerne et qui pourra te concerner aussi

-Ah oui quoi

-D'accord mais à une seule condition

-Laquelle

-Que même si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu voudras toujours venir me voir quand tu veux

-D'accord maintenant je t'écoute

-Voilà aujourd'hui j'ai eu 16 ans

Harry lui coupa la parole et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire

-Harry s'il te plait ne me coupe plus la parole sinon je ne vais pas y arriver

-Ok

-Merci, alors comme je te le disais aujourd'hui j'ai eut 16 ans mais dans ma famille ce n'est pas un anniversaire commun, en effet j'ai appris que j'avais des gènes Vélane dans la famille et la génétique a voulu que j'en ai plus qu'un moitié Vélane. A mes 16 ans je devrais donc trouver mon compagnon grâce à l'odeur et cette personne me correspondra totalement et elle sera mon âme sœur.

Draco ne parla plus pendant quelques minutes et Harry lui demanda alors

-As-tu trouvé ton compagnon aujourd'hui ?

-Oui

Harry ressenti un point au cœur mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et dit d'un voix un peu triste

-C'est génial alors

-Je ne sais pas, car je ne pense pas qu'il aura les mêmes sentiments que moi

-Si c'est ton âme sœur tu devrais au moins essayer

-Mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette

-Draco il faut essaye car si elle …

-Non Harry c'est il pas elle, c'est un homme et donc il y a encore ce problème en plus du reste

-Ah bon mais s'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments, le sexe ne compte pas quand on est amoureux

-Tu as raison, je vais lui parler

Harry croyait que Draco aller le laisser là et aller retrouver son compagnon. Mais au lieu de cela Draco se tourna vers lui car depuis qu'il avait commencer il lui tourner le dos et lui dit

-Voilà Harry c'est toi qui est mon âme sœur, je sais on été encore ennemi l'année dernière mais quand je t'ai vu ce matin arriver à la Grande salle mon cœur a sus que je t'aimer depuis toujours

-… …

-Harry s'il te plait réponds, dit moi quelque chose

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, et Draco commençait à désespérer car il avait peur de perdre le peu qu'il avait construit aujourd'hui, une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de Draco. Quand Harry vit la larme cela le fit sortir de sa transe et il vit qu'il avait blessé Draco

-Désolé Draco mais pour moi tout cela et nouveau, hier tu étais encore mon ennemi et aujourd'hui tu me console et tu m'apprends que je suis ton âme sœur, comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais il alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain qui était collé à sa chambre. Harry comprit qu'il avait attrister Draco car c'est lui qui l'avait pousser à déclarer sa flamme à son compagnon et quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait un compagnon il avait eut peur qu'il le laisse seul. Mais quand celui-ci lui avait dit cela il avait été prit au dépourvu, mais comment le faire comprendre à Draco. Harry alla à la porte de la salle de bain et demanda à Draco de lui ouvrir mais celui-ci ne le fit pas, il assit devant et lui parla à travers la porte

-Tu sais Draco, tu m'as prit de cours, je te donnais des conseils pour que tu ailles déclarer ta flamme à quelqu'un mais je ne pensais pas que c'était moi, cela m'a surpris mais quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais un compagnon je peux te dire que j'ai eut peur que tu me laisse et ça je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu sais avec Voldemort je n'ai jamais essayer d'avoir une relation alors quand tu m'as dit que j'étais ton âme sœur j'ai été étonné. Draco répond moi s'il te plait

-…

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé mais je ne te connais pas assez pour pouvoir répondre à ta question. Je veux bien si tu es d'accord essayer de mieux te connaître, voilà je te laisse réfléchir, viens donc me voir quand tu auras pris ta décision. Moi je vais dans ma salle commune.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Onarluca _: je suis contente que tu me lise et que cela te plaise merci de me faire cet honneur car c'est ta fic qui ma fait aimer les slash

_Lapieuvredudesert_ : voilà le nouveau chapitre. tu as raison la relation Harry Draco ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain ils devront d'abord essayer de se connaitre mais je pense que tu l'aura compris en lisant ce chapitre

_Alia _: merci de bien aimer mon 1er chapitre pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de frappe c'est possible car je l'avais tapper le soir pendant mes heures de libres cest à dire le soir donc je vais essayer de fiare un effort

_Thealie _: voici la suite que tu attendais

_mini pouce_ : voici la suite merci de ta review je ne sais pas encore où je terminerais ma fic car je l'écris quand une idée me viens. par contre je pense peut être faire un Mpreg mais seulement si les lecteurs le veulent oui c'est bien Draco le vélane

_vega264 _: et oui c'était la confrontation par contre dans ce chapitre on peut avoir l'impression que leur relation se fera facilement mais se ne sera pas tout à fait le cas

_minimay _: merci de m'avoir donner ton avis

_le gouyou sauvage _: non ne t'inquiéte pas harry ne sera pas un "trou du cul" lol donc on n'abime pas ma figure lol

_Aliciane _: merci et voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira

_Vrit_ : je ne sais pas si tu as recu mon mail et que cette fois ci ce n'est pas moi qui t'es fais peur mais je suis d'accord j'epsère que tu me répondra bientot

_L'Anonyme _: je pense que tu aura eut ta réponse à ce chapitre mais non harry ne lui tombera pas dans ses bras au premier coup d'oeil car il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient encore ennemis avant la rentrée

_chimgrid _: merci d'avoir donner ton avis par contre je n'ai pas eut que des reviews toutes gentilles car je sais qu'il faut que j'améliore des choses.cependant tu dis que je n'ai aps respecter le caractére des personnages mais qui te dit que Lucuisou encore Severus n'enlevent pas leur carapace en famille ou entreamis pour moi je l'ai voyer comme ça


	3. chapitre 3

J'ai aussi alterné les on et les nous, c'est mieux quand même, surtout que tu as le même défaut que moi, c'est-à-dire de m'être l'on ou lieu de on, avec nous, c'est toujours plus évidant !

Harry sortit et retourna comme il l'avait dit dans son dortoir mais son esprit était focalisé sur Draco et la peine qu'il lui avait fait. Quand au Serpentard, il pleurait à l'abri des regards dans sa salle de bain, cependant il fut dérangé par un coup à la porte de sa salle de bain

- Harry, j'ai envie d'être seul s'il te plait

- Ce n'est pas POTTER, c'est Severus

- …

- Allez ! sors de là !

- Oui, oui j'arrive

Draco ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit où Severus l'attendait. Il prit un coussin qu'il serra contre lui. Severus remarquant que Draco avait pleuré, il lui demanda :

- Draco pourquoi ces larmes ?

- Pour rien.

- Si c'était pour rien, tu n'aurais pas pleuré, surtout te connaissant. C'est à cause de POTTER ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je lui ai dis que j'étais un Vélane et que j'avais choisi un compagnon mais que je ne voulais pas me déclarer de peur d'être rejeté, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je tente. C'est ce que j'ai fais mais Harry n'a rien répondu à cette annonce.

- Draco, je ne veux pas prendre la défense de POTTER, mais tu sais cela doit être bizarre pour lui. Hier vous étiez ennemis et aujourd'hui tu lui déclares ta flamme et lui dit qu'il est ton âme sœur, il a dû se sentir déboussolé !

- Oui peut être.

- Allez, cesse de te tracasser, ok ?

- Ok, où sont père et mère ?

- Ils sont venus te voir mais tu dormais alors ils sont rentrés

- Quoi ils sont rentrés dans ma chambre mais comment ?

- Je leur avais donné le mot de passe, d'ailleurs tu dormais avec POTTER contre toi, comment cela ce fait-il ?

- J'ai utilisé ton miroir et j'ai vu Harry à la tour d'astronomie en train de pleurer, je suis allé le réconforter et on est allé dans ma chambre où je lui ai appris que père était un espion. Nous avons ensuite parlé de choses et d'autres et nous avons dû nous endormir, mais s'il te plait parlons d'autre chose

Sur ce, Severus changea de discussion.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry, sur le chemin de son dortoir, se posait des questions sur Draco et sur son futur. Il savait que s'il en parlait à ses proches, ils allaient lui dire que Draco faisait cela pour essayer de lui faire du mal mais lui ne pensait pas que le blond lui mentait. Quand il fut arrivé dans sa salle commune, il voulut monter directement dans son dortoir mais il en fut empêché par Ron qui l'appela de son fauteuil. Il alla donc rejoindre le groupe de 7ème année ; il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place. Une fois installé, Ron lui demanda

- Tu étais où ?

- J'étais à la tour d'astronomie.

Puis Harry plongea dans un mutisme et écouta la conversation qui dévia vers le Quidditch et les études. Hermione remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas dans son assiette, elle remarqua aussi que les autres étaient tellement dans leurs conversations qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas si elle allait parler avec son ami. Hermione le prit donc à part et l'emmena à la salle sur demande. Ils ne se parlèrent pas sur le chemin, une fois arrivée devant la salle, Hermione pensa à une salle accueillante. Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle, où deux fauteuils faisaient face à une cheminée. Harry et Hermione en prirent chacun un. Hermione voulait que Harry commence à parler de lui-même mais comme il était toujours renfermé dans son mutisme, Hermione prit la parole

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

- Rien pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Depuis la rentrée tu t'éloignes de nous et tu pars seul dans ton coin. Je sais que la mort de Sirius t'a bouleversé mais il ne faut pas que tu te fermes au monde, tu sais avec Ron on est là aussi pour t'aider

- …

- Harry parles moi s'il te plait

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Je veux que tu me parles de tes peurs, de tes peines et surtout je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à l'écart des personnes.

- Et bien je vais te dire un truc que je viens d'apprendre mais s'il te plait ne me juge pas et garde le pour toi.

- D'accord.

- Merci. Voilà j'étais à la tour d'astronomie à penser à Sirius quand quelqu'un est entré dans la tour et tu ne devineras jamais qui était cette personne !

- Non qui ?

- C'était MALEFOY, j'ai cru qu'il était là pour me rabaisser comme il le faisait depuis 6 ans mais au lieu de cela il m'a prit dans ses bras. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais il m'en a empêché. On est allé dans sa chambre pour parler où il m'a d'ailleurs appris que son père était maintenant un espion pour DUMBLEDOR. Puis il m'a dit qu'il était un Vélane, qu'il avait aujourd'hui choisi un compagnon et qu'il l'avait trouvé. Quand il m'a dit cela, j'ai ressentit un petit truc. Puis il m'a dit, qu'il n'osait pas lui dire je l'ai donc poussé à aller lui parler, qu'il ne risquait rien.

- Et alors ?

- Ben alors je croyais qu'il allait rejoindre son âme sœur, mais au lieu de cela, il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a fait sa déclaration. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela car pour moi on était encore au stade des ennemis, je ne lui ait pas répondu. S'en est suivie une discussion. Quand celle-ci s'est terminée, je suis revenu dans la salle commune. Voilà tu sais tout

- Ah et alors que penses-tu de cela ?

- J'ai peur car Draco était encore mon ennemi hier et aujourd'hui je suis pour lui son âme sœur. Et en plus je ne connais rien aux trucs de Vélane.

- Si tu veux, demain, nous irons chercher des informations dessus, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense que tu es la meilleure !

Hermione rougit sous le compliment d'Harry. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien et le couvre feu arriva rapidement. Harry et Hermione retournèrent alors vers la tour Griffondor. Sur le chemin, Hermione lui dit :

- Harry c'est la première fois depuis la fin de la 5éme année que tu me parles sans détour, je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. J'espère que tu continueras car tu sais, je serais toujours là pour toi. D'accord ?

- Oui, moi aussi ça m'avais manqué de te parler comme on l'a fait aujourd'hui, même si je savais que je vous protégeais de moi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune où ils se dirent bonne nuit et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour déjeuner et ensuite aller à la bibliothèque. Enfin ils montèrent dormir et lorsque Harry arriva dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres, il se changea et se mit au lit où il tomba comme une masse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit avec Hermione dans la Grande Salle sans Ron, celui-ci dormant encore. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table et commencèrent à manger en silence, mais au bout d'un moment Harry sentit un regard qui s'attardait sur lui. Il se retourna donc et vu que c'était Draco qui le fixait. Quand celui-ci vit qu'Harry avait détecté son regard, il ne put empêcher une couleur rouge de venir sur ses joues. Hermione qui avait observé l'échange, dit alors à Harry une fois celui-ci de nouveau en face d'elle.

- Ouh là ! un MALFOY qui rougit ce n'est pas courant !

- … …

- Bon comme je vois que tu ne me réponds pas, as-tu fini de manger ?

- Oui

- Bon ben, on va à la bibliothèque.

- Ok

Les deux amis sortirent donc de la Grand Salle et Draco les voyant du coin de l'œil, les suivit. Ils marchèrent vers la bibliothèque et une fois là bas, ils allèrent à une table isolée des autres où ils purent déposer leurs affaires et ensuite aller dans les étages traitant des espèces telles que les Vélanes, les Loup garou etc. Ils trouvèrent quelques livres concernant leur sujet puis retournèrent à leur table commençant à lire les divers ouvrages.

Pendant ce temps, Draco, qui avait suivi, Harry et Hermione, vit où ils étaient allés et quels livres ils choisirent. Il se mit alors sur une table près de la leur et attendit qu'Hermione soit retourné dans la section. Il se leva et passa devant leur table et comme Harry ne le remarqua pas car il étais plongé dans son livre, Draco en profita pour déposer un mot sur la pile de bouquin puis partit vers la section des potions où il attendit quelques minutes avant de repartir vers sa table.

Quand Hermione revint à sa table, elle voulu mettre les nouveaux ouvrages trouvés sur la pile lorsqu'elle remarqua un papier dessus, elle le prit et demanda à Harry :

- Harry, qui est-ce qui a déposé ce papier sur la table ?

- Oh désolé, je ne sais pas, j'étais trop concentré. Que dit-il ?

- Attend je vais le lire.

- Ok

_Harry, _

_J'ai remarqué que tu cherchais des informations sur les Vélanes. Pour mon anniversaire, j'ai eu droit à un livre dessus. Alors si cela t'intéresse, je te propose un rendez vous vers 2 heures à la salle sur demande. J'espère que tu viendras, je t'attendrais là bas._

_Draco MALFOY_

- Harry, comptes-tu y aller ?

- Je … je ne sais pas. D'après toi ?

- Oui, comme ça vous pourrez aussi parler et toi tu pourras lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Oui, tu as raison

Puis ils allèrent ranger les livres qu'ils avaient trouvés, Hermione pensant que celui de Draco serait plus véridique et complet que d'autres ici celui lui ayant offert ne voulant certainement pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Ils firent donc leurs devoirs jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

A 12h30, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger et sur le chemin Hermione demanda alors à Harry

- Dis tu me racontera ?

- Oui

- Merci

Ils allèrent ensuite à la table des Griffondors. Une fois le repas fini, Harry se leva et allait partir quand Ron lui demanda où il allait.

- Je vais me promener un peu dans le château.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non ça va, j'ai besoin de penser un peu seul.

- Ok.

Harry partit alors vers la salle sur commande, quand il arriva dans le couloir de celui-ci, il vit que la porte était apparente et donc que Draco devait déjà y être. Il hésita à y rentrer puis prenant son courage à deux mains, pénétra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était une petite salle avec des couleurs chaudes, elle contenait deux chaises devant une table ainsi qu'une cheminée en fond avec un canapé devant celle-ci. Harry remarqua que Draco était allongé dans le canapé et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée d'Harry. Ce dernier toussa alors pour faire remarquer sa présence. Draco sursauta et se retourna vers Harry, puis lui fit un sourire et lui dit

- Salut, viens t'asseoir.

- Ok.

Harry s'exécuta et lui demanda :

- Comment as-tu su que je cherchais des informations sur les Vélanes ? Et où as-tu eut ce livre ?

- Je l'ai su car je t'ais vu avec Granger à la bibliothèque, quand au livre c'est mes parents qui me l'on acheté pour moi et mon compagnon. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'était pour savoir si ce livre était fiable, car Hermione m'a dit qu'il y avait des livres sur le sujet qui ne l'étaient pas.

- Oui elle a raison mais celui là est fiable car sinon mes parents ne me l'auraient pas donné.

- Bon et si on commençait ?

- Ok.

Draco alla chercher le livre qui était sur la table puis revint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Une fois installé, il l'ouvrit et demanda à Harry :

- Tu veux que je lise à voix haute ou bien qu tu lises sur mon épaule ?

- Ben comme tu veux.

- Je vais lire à voix haute et toi tu pourras t'allonger et écouter. Et quand tu auras une question, tu pourras m'interrompre. Qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

- Ok.

Harry s'allongea sur le canapé mais ne trouvait pas de position confortable étant de son côté du canapé pour ne pas toucher Draco. Celui-ci voyant Harry bouger sans cesse, il lui dit :

- Si tu veux, tu peux mettre ta tête sur mes jambes comme ça tu seras mieux.

Harry se mit alors correctement sur le canapé et essaya de ne pas écraser Draco.

- Merci

- De rien, je suis content que tu ais accepté, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. A cause de ce qui s'est passé hier.

- J'hésitais à venir mais Hermione m'a dit que je le devais pour que nous parlions et que nous ne restions pas en froid.

- Ah ok

Draco commença alors la lecture du livre avec le chapitre qui concerner le choix du compagnon. Harry qui n'avait pas posé de question début le début de la lecture, demanda alors

- Donc tu ne m'as pas choisi au hasard …

C'était plus une constations qu'une question, mais Draco y répondit quand même

- Non, je t'ai choisis car tu es celui qui me ressemble le plus dans le collège.

- Ça fait bizarre de savoir ça, tu ne trouves pas, car on ne peut pas dire qu'on était amis !

- Oui c'est sûr qu'au début, je n'y croyais pas trop mais j'ai dû me faire à l'évidence et en plus mon côté Vélane me poussait à t'accepter comme tu es.

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, Draco continua sa lecture. Il lisait depuis un moment quand il sursauta réveillant Harry qui s'était endormi malgré les talents d'orateur de Draco.

- Heummm …

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Harry.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser car pendant ta lecture je me suis endormi. Mais en ce moment je ne dors pas assez, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Draco, pourquoi as-tu sursauté ?

- Ben …

- Va y dis moi.

- Ben, malgré que tu te sois endormi, j'ai continué à lire et j'ai découvert une chose que je ne pensais pas possible.

- Allez Draco dis, j'ai envie de savoir !

- Voilà si un jour tu m'aimes, n'auras-tu pas un petit regret ? Si oui lequel ?

- Oui en effet, j'aurais voulu avoir une famille, car même si on adopte ce ne sera pas pareil.

- Moi aussi je pensais comme toi mais le titre de chapitre parle de grossesse masculine.

- Quoi.

- Oui, regarde.

Draco lui montra le titre du chapitre, puis il recommença à lire le fameux texte. Une fois celui-ci finit :

- Euh, comment ça pendant l'union ?

- Ça Harry, ils en ont parlé avant. Si tu veux, tu pourras emporter le livre avec toi et ainsi lire ce que tu as manqué !

- Ok merci, donc si j'en crois ce livre, si un jour on s'aime profondément et qu'on se donne corps et âme à l'autre, et si le dominé est le Vélane alors qu'on fait l'amour, le Vélane pourra tomber enceinte !

- Oui c'est ce qui pourra arriver. Mais toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Moi cela ne me pose pas de problème car si je t'aime alors je voudrais avoir un enfant qui te ressemblera comme preuve de mon amour pour toi.

- Oh Harry.

En disant cela, Draco alla serrer Harry dans ses bras, une fois lâché, Harry vira au rouge cramoisi.

- Harry pas besoin de rougir avec moi.

- Je sais mais je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir des marques d'affection sauf avec Mme WEASLEY mais elle s'est comme si elle était ma mère.

- Ah désolé mais c'est le côté Vélane qui me fait réagir comme ça.

- Non ce n'est pas grave.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment, et donc ils commencèrent ainsi à se trouver des points communs. Harry commença à être attiré par Draco et il dévia alors sur les sentiments de Draco.

- Comment tu sais que tu 'aimes et que ce n'est pas une attirance physique seulement ?

Voyant que Draco allait répondre sans réfléchir, Harry préféra ajouter :

- En enlevant le fait que tu es un Vélane.

- Ben, quand par exemple comme tout à l'heure tu as rougi parce que je t'avais prit dans mes bras et bien je me sens bizarre. Je ne peux pas te le décrire exactement et puis je n'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Ah d'accord.

- Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Voilà, moi non plus je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et …

- Et Cho Chang alors ?

- Ben avec elle c'est pas pareil, tout le monde voulait me voir avec une petite amie alors …

- Ok.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit. C'était la montre de Harry qui retentissait. Draco lui demanda ce que c'était :

- C'est une montre qu'Hermione m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire. Mais je pense qu'elle a dû la trafiquer avant.

- Ah ok, mais elle sonne pourquoi ?

- Elle sonne pour me dire que c'est l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

- Allons y alors.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle sur demande et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Sur le trajet, Harry était dans ses pensées et il pensa à l'attitude de Draco qui n'était pas comme avec les autres. Draco avait comme une carapace avec les autres mais avec lui, Draco était doux, attentionné, cela plaisait beaucoup à Harry. Draco voulait parler avec Harry mais quand il vit que celui-ci était dans les nuages, il le laissa réfléchir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et se séparent avant de rentrer pour se diriger vers leurs tables respectives.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Thealie _: non Draco console bien Harry mais celui ci ne lui tombe ps dans les bras comme ça, mais je pense qu'en lisant ce chapitre tu as dû le comprendre.

_Onarluca _: merci caro voici le nouveau chapitre. et toi la suite de mystérieux eden elle vient quand ? car j'ai hâte de la lire

_Vert emeuraude_ : et oui Harry ne s'attendait aps à ça LOL, Draco n'est pas vexé mais triste car il a peur d'avoir braquer Harry contre lui . merci d'aimer ma fic

_Sahada _: merci pour tes compliements, je ne voulais pas d'un Harry qui dise oui tout de suite,parce que je souhaitais faire languir un peu Draco LOL mais non je voulais les rendre plus matures

_MissPotter95 _: merci, voici la suite

* * *

**salut tout le monde**

**voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les 2iers chapitres**

**laissez moi des reviews pour me le dire LOL**

**car comme je l'ai lu dans une fic :" le salaire d'un auteur se sont les reviews " **

**mais aussi les reviews vous encourage à écrire plsurapidement le prochain chapitre**

**bon je vous laissez **

**BYE tchii**


	4. Chapitre 4

Dès qu'il arriva à sa table, Hermione lui demanda comment s'était passé son après midi. Harry, remarquant alors que sa table attendait des explications, lui dit qu'il le lui raconterait plus tard. La fin de soirée se passa très bien. Comme promis, Harry raconta à Hermione les grandes lignes du livre et de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Draco.

Les deux premières semaines qui suivirent passèrent rapidement. En effet, Harry était plongé dans la lecture du livre des Vélanes quand il n'était pas en cours ou en train de parler à Hermione ou à Draco. Le week-end qui arrivait, annonçant la première sortie à Pré au Lard, Harry comptait y aller avec Hermione. Le vendredi précédant la sortie, Harry reçut un courrier d'un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il prit la lettre et commença sa lecture en silence, une fois celle-ci finie et voyant que sa meilleure amie voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait, Harry lui donna la lettre ainsi écrite :

_Harry,_

_Tu dois te demander ce qui m'amène à t'envoyer ce message alors que nous nous sommes vus hier. _

Et bien, j'ai appris aujourd'hui comme tout le monde d'ailleurs qu'il y aurait une sortie à Pré au Lard ce samedi et je voudrais savoir si à la fin de celle-ci tu accepterais de te promener avec moi là bas. Je ne te propose pas de passer tout l'après midi à mes côtés car je sais que tu vas sûrement y aller avec Hermione et les autres Griffondors : alors une heure me suffira.

_Voilà, je te laisse choisir._

Draco 

_PS : je t'attendrai vers 16h devant la cabane hurlante. _

Quand Hermione eut finit sa lecture, elle rendit la lettre à Harry qui regardait la table des Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

- Rien.

- Oui c'est cela !

- Bon ça va, je regardais la table de Draco pour lui faire signe que j'étais d'accord.

- Ah ok, ben je crois qu'il est déjà parti.

- Tant pis, j'irai le rejoindre à 16h devant la cabane.

- Allez, Harry arrête de rêver et viens : on va en cours !

- Ok.

Harry suivit Hermione pour aller en classe et la journée se passa rapidement. A la fin de celle-ci, Harry dit bonne nuit à Hermione et monta dans sa chambre lire le livre sur les Vélanes. Il s'endormit très tard cette nuit-là, c'est donc Hermione qui alla le réveiller le lendemain matin.

- Allez, debout, fainéant !

- Hummmm.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire faux bond, allez debout !

Mais voyant qu'Harry ne répondait toujours pas, Hermione utilisa les grands moyens c'est-à-dire qu'elle enleva la couverture du lit. Son ami étant en boxer eut froid et donc cela le réveilla

- Ça va, je vais me lever !

- Heureusement car il est déjà 1heure et on a beaucoup de chose à faire avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre Draco !

- Quoi il est déjà 1 heure ?

- Et oui monsieur le dormeur.

- Bon ben les devoirs attendront encore un peu alors.

- Allez va t'habiller au lieu de perdre du temps.

- Ok.

Harry alla prendre sa douche, une fois celle-ci finie il sortit avec pour seul habit une serviette autour de ses reins. Il se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre ses affaires, mais Hermione lui dit :

- J'ai déjà préparé tes vêtements, ils sont sur le lit. Toi et le bon goût vestimentaire cela fait deux !

- Merci.

Harry prit donc les vêtements qu'Hermione lui avait préparés et alla dans la salle de bain les mettre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hermione ne voyant toujours pas Harry sortir, elle alla voir ce que faisait Harry. Celui-ci était habillé devant le miroir, Hermione lui demanda donc :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaye de coiffer mes cheveux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu n'aurais pas une petite formule pour ça ?

- Non, désolé et puis Draco t'aime comme tu es

- Bon ben si tu le dis, alors je suis prêt, on peut y aller

Harry et Hermione sortirent donc du dortoir et allèrent retrouver les autres élèves devant la porte de la Grande Salle pour montrer leur autorisation. Une fois cela fait, ils marchèrent vers Pré au Lard. Sur le chemin Harry demanda :

- Alors où veux-tu aller ?

- Je voudrais bien aller à la librairie, à Honeydukes ainsi qu'à l'animalerie acheter le manger de Pantarond et après c'est toi qui vois

- Ben moi c'est Honeydukes, l'animalerie et Zonko

- Ok ben voilà notre programme de fait et en plus si on a du temps, on pourra aller prendre une bière au beurre au « Trois Balais », qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ok.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, et se dirigèrent vers la librairie. Une heure plus tard, Harry et Hermione sortaient du magasin avec un tas de livre puis celle-ci les réduisit pour les mettre dans son sac. Ils allèrent ensuite à Honeydukes, où ils achetèrent des bonbons en tous genres enfin surtout Harry car Hermione faisait attention aux bonbons qu'elle mangeait à cause de ses parents. Ils firent un saut à Zonko mais Harry n'acheta rien, les jumeaux lui procurant leurs inventions en avant premières, d'ailleurs cela interpella Hermione qui demanda

- Pourquoi tu viens à Zonko alors que tu n'achètes rien ?

- Ben c'est les jumeaux qui m'ont demander de voir ci Zonko n'avait pas copié leurs produits

- Ok

Ils allèrent ensuite à l'animalerie acheter ce qu'il leur manquait pour leurs animaux, et voyant qu'il leur restait encore une demi-heure avant le rendez vous d'Harry. Ils allèrent boire une bière au beurre au Trois Balais où ils ne virent pas les minute s'écouler et quand Harry vit qu'il était 16h passé, il fit un bond et sortit en courant du bar pour se rendre au rendez-vous de Draco.

Mais à peine sorti des Trois Balais, il reçu un doloris et tomba par terre sous le coup de la douleur, quand le sort baissa d'intensité, il leva la tête et reconnu le lanceur comme étant un mangemort. Il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul et que d'autres personnes étaient blessées voir mortes. Il était entouré de mangemorts.

Il se releva pour se défendre face à son attaquant quand celui-ci lui dit

- Non ce n'est pas moi que tu vas affronter mais mon Maître.

Harry ne voulait pas le croire, pourtant il dû se faire à l'idée quand il entendit les cris des personnes se faisant torturer et lorsqu'il sentit sa cicatrice se réveiller.

* * *

Draco qui attendait Harry devant la cabane hurlante, entendit les cris des villageois de Pré au Lard. Cela l'inquiéta, et il se précipita vers le village. Quand il fut arrivé là bas, il fut stupéfait : en effet, ce qu'il vit lui donna la chair de poule. Apercevant les corps qui jonchaient le sol, il prit peur qu'Harry soit l'un d'entre eux. Il marcha entre les corps pour essayer d'apercevoir Harry mais il arrêta bien vite, la vue lui donnant la nausée. Il leva alors la tête et vit de l'autre côté de la place, un mangemort qui lançait des doloris et qui disait quelque chose qui ne sembler pas plaire à la victime, Harry ! Draco parti immédiatement à sa rescousse, celui-ci allant recevoir un nouveau doloris. Il se mit devant son bien aimé et reçu le sort. Le mangemort était surpris car il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ; il arrêta le sort. Regardant qui avait osé se mettre entre le Survivant et lui, il vit une personne avec des cheveux blonds platine et fit le rapprochement avec les MALFOY. Harry, lui, quand Draco fut libéré du sort, alla le soutenir et lui demanda doucement 

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- … Plus … tard …

Le mangemort demanda alors à Draco

- Es-tu le fils de Lucius ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Pourquoi t'es tu mis devant POTTER ? Le Maître veut que je le lui ramène !

Draco avant de répondre se releva et défia le mangemort du regard

- Tu ne lui ramèneras pas !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- Ah mais j'ai peur d'un sixième année !

- Je ne suis pas qu'un sixième année ! Oublierais-tu déjà que je suis aussi le fils de Lucius MALFOY et donc que je connais quelques sorts dont tu n'as pas idée ?

- En parlant de ton père, que va t-il dire quand il saura que tu es du côté de la « Lumière » ?

- Il dira ce qu'il voudra, moi je choisis de faire ce que je veux !

Le mangemort allait relancer, quand un de ses collègues l'informa de l'arrivée des Aurors et de l'Ordre avant de disparaître. Le mangemort dit alors à Draco

- On se reverra !

Non sans envoyer un dernier doloris à Draco jusqu'à l'approche des Aurors, il transplana. Le mangemort qui voulait laisser une marque à Draco, avait utilisé l'intensité maximale dans son sort, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de crier sous la force du coup.Quand le sort s'arrêta, après avoir regarder comment allait Harry, et une fois qu'il fut rassurer que celui-ci allait bien, Draco s'évanouit dans les bras de son compagnon. Le Griffondor commença à s'inquiéter, il avait peur de perdre Draco. Il s'en était enfin aperçu : il était tombé amoureux du blond. Et avait donc peur de le perdre avant de lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait et même perdre tout court. Les aurors et l'ordre arrivèrent finalement devant Harry et Draco. C'est Lupin qui se précipita en premier vers le brun.

- Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Moi je vais bien, mais s'il te plait occupe-toi de Draco

- Draco comme Draco MALFOY ?

- Oui lui-même !

- Mais ce n'était pas ton ennemi ?

La panique d'Harry grandit, et il ne put s'empêcher de crier sur Remus

- Remus, tout ce que je te demande c'est de t'occuper de lui et pas de chercher à comprendre !

- Ok, ne t'énerve pas.

Remus conjura un brancard et mit Draco dessus avec l'aide d'Harry. Puis il les emmena vers un groupe de médicomages mais comme ceux-ci étaient débordés, Le loup-garou prit la décision d'emmener Draco à Poudlard. Sur le chemin vers le château, Harry demanda

- Rem' il va s'en sortir dis ?

- Oui, je pense. Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer cette histoire car je suis un peu perdu.

Sur le trajet, Harry raconta à Remus que Draco était un Vélane et qu'il était son âme sœur, mais il parla aussi de ses craintes et enfin de ses sentiments. Remus lui dit d'écouter son cœur et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui quelque soit ce qu'il ferait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, celle-ci était vide, Remus déposa Draco sur un lit et alla cherchez Madame POMFRESH. Harry lui prit une chaise et s'assit au chevet de Draco. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus revenait avec l'infirmière qui demanda de la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse examiner Draco. Harry n'ayant pas envie de le laisser seul refusa mais Remus l'obligea à le suivre dehors.

Pendant, toute l'heure qui fut nécessaire pour établir le diagnostic et réaliser les premiers soins, Harry faisait les cents pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Lorsque enfin elle vient les chercher, le garçon se dirigea directement vers Draco et lui prit la main. Quand Remus et l'infirmière furent devant lui, il demanda

- Madame POMFRESH, qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il va s'en remettre ?

- Oui, il s'en remettra. Il avait une hémorragie interne que j'ai pu stoppé facilement et d'autres blessures superficielles. Mais je vais mieux savoir quand il se réveillera

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui ?

- Je ne pense pas car il a besoin de se reposer

Au moment où il allait répliquer, il fut interrompu par DUMBLEDOR qui venait d'entrer

- POMPOM, laissez Harry avec Draco, je pense que cela ne fera de mal à personne, de plus Draco sera plus calme s'il sent son âme sœur dans les parages.

- Bon je m'incline, Harry tu pourras rester à côté de Draco.

- Merci Madame POMFRESH !

Remus, DUMBLEDOR et POMFRESH allèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière discuter ensemble. Harry quand a lui, tenait la main de Draco dans la sienne et lui disait

- Il faut que tu te réveille le plus vite possible, j'ai une nouvelle très importante à t'annoncer.

Mais Draco ne se réveilla pas, deux heures plus tard Madame POMFRESH emmena un plateau repas à Harry ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve

- Tiens voilà un repas et de quoi bien dormir.

- Je me sens très bien, je n'en ai pas besoin !

- Bien sûr que si tu t'es épuisé moralement.

- Oui mais si Draco se réveille, je ne le verrais pas

- Je te préparerais un lit à côté du sien et s'il se réveille je te réveillerais à ton tour d'accord ?

- Ok

Harry mangea donc le plateau repas puis colla un lit à celui de Draco voulant garder le contact avec celui-ci. Il but enfin la potion et s'endormit comme une masse.

Tout était calme dans l'infirmerie quand un blond aux yeux bleus se réveilla. Sentant de la chaleur à sa gauche, il se retourna et grâce aux rayons de la lune, vit Harry. Il était heureux d'être près de son âme sœur, et heureux que Harry ne l'ai pas laisser seul dans ce qui lui semblait être l'infirmerie. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun pour lui enlever une mèche lui tombant dans les yeux, puis il ne put s'empêcher de tracer les traits d'Harry avec ses doigts. Mais au contact prolongé de sa main, le dormeur se réveilla, surpris de voir Draco réveillé. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui disant :

- J'ai eu si peur, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir !

Le vélane essaya de lui dire que cela n'était rien et qu'il était là mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- …

Draco comprenant qu'il avait perdu la voix, ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Harry qui se rendit compte du désarroi de Draco, le serra plus fort et le berça.

- Chut calme toi, ça va aller. Nous en parlerons à POMFRESH demain. Pour l'instant dors, je reste près de toi.

En disant cela, il allongea Draco tout en le gardant dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos pour le calmer. C'est dans cette position que Madame POMFRESH les retrouva le lendemain matin, comme si Harry essayait de protéger Draco d'une force invisible. Elle les laissa dormir car étant en week-end ils n'avaient pas de cours mais vers midi, pour qu'ils puissent manger, Elle réveilla en même temps. Ils ne s'avaient plus où ils étaient. Quand il vit l'infirmière, Draco voulut lui dire bonjour mais toujours aucun son ne sortait. POMFRESH resta perplexe un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry explique :

- Hier soir, il s'est réveillé et a voulu me parler mais aucun son n'est sorti. Est-ce que c'est normal ?

- A-t-il crié hier ?

- Il a essayé de se retenir mais sur le dernier il n'a pas put. Pourquoi cette question ?

- C'est normal alors, Draco a fait pression sur ses cordes vocales et il est donc devenu aphone. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela est réversible. Draco ta voix devrait revenir en moins d'une semaine.

- Merci. Quand est-ce que Draco pourra sortir ?

- Dès que je l'ai examiné.

- D'accord, je vais attendre dehors.

Madame POMFRESH s'occupa alors de Draco et elle ne remarqua rien qui impliquerait de garder le Serpentard encore un peu. Elle rappela donc Harry et les garçons purent sortir de l'infirmerie sous une dernière recommandation de POMFRESH :

- Draco, il faut que tu te reposes et si tu veux dire quelque chose écrit-le !

Draco pour faire comprendre à l'infirmière qu'il était d'accord hocha la tête

- Bon très bien, par contre si il y a le moindre changement, il faut que tu viennes de suite ici !

* * *

Harry ramena Draco à sa chambre, mais quand il voulut le coucher pour qu'il se repose, Draco lui fit signe qu'il voulait écrire. Harry chercha un morceau de parchemin et lui tendit, Draco prit le temps d'écrire puis le tendit à Harry. Il put y lire que Draco, lui demander de rester avec lui ce soir. Harry lui était content car Draco voulait qu'il soit présent avec lui pendant sa convalescence et donc lui montrer ses faiblesses ce qui était rare pour Draco. Harry se mit donc en t-shirt et boxer et alla sur le lit de Draco où il prit Draco dans ses bras. C'est dans cette position que Morphée vint leur rendre visite.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Vert emeuraude _: et oui ça semblait s'arranger mais si tu as bien lu ce chapitre, Harry ne va pas encore avouer son amourà Drago

_Onarluca _: merci ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes car ton avis compte beaucoup poour moi

_Thealie_ : j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus

_Lapieuvredudesert _: et oui le pauvre Harry était un peu perdu au début, mais maintenant qu'il a comencé à comprendre Draco il commence à l'apprécier et tombe amoureux , merci pour le salaire LOL, moi aussi je pensais leurs donner des enfants mais plus tard quand ils auront une vraie relation de couple

_Tama _: désolé pour l'attente du chapitre mais avec le bac ça ma un peu retarder, je suis contente que tu aimes

_Sahada _: merci de l'aimer et oui ils vont avoir des épreuves à passer avant d'être ensemble

_Leo _: quand t'en tu par manque d'enchainements? mais bon si t'aime pas je suis désolé

_Alicya Potter-Black _: merci de bien aimer, oui j'ai afin une beta c'est **Vérité **elle a corrigé ce chapitre et les autres, et non je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux LOL

_La rose de minuit _: oui j'ai peut être ce probléme c'est pour ça que j'ai une beta qui a recorrigé les 3 premiers chapitre et celui ci , je ne sais pas le nombre de chapitre que je vais faire désolé, je pense parler de comment Harry et Drago von se mettre ensemble tout en mettant une intrigue au milieux d'ailleurs elle a commencé dans ce chapitre , et merci pour tes remarques qui sont constructives et non pas méchantes

_Lou _: oui moi je voudrais bien, mais je mettrais un sondage plus tard pour savoir ce que veulent les lecteurs

_Misspotter95 _: merci d'aimer et voici la suite avec uin peu de retard (qui as dis beaucoup :-$)

_Mi _: voici le suite et désolé pour le retard donc pas besoin de manifestation LOL

* * *

**Salut tout le monde **

**désolé pour le retard mais avec le bac (que j'ai eut LOL)et tout le reste j'ai pas put le mettre avant**

**j'epère que ce chapitre vous auras plus dite le moi par reviews car ça fait toujours plaisir et comme je l'ai lu sur une fic, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs**

**j'ai crée un blog où vous pouvez trouver un montage qui illustre ma fic et l'avancer de celle ci. l'adresse est http/www.20six.fr/tchii635****mais elle est aussi dans ma bio**

**biz**

**tchii**


	5. chapitre 5

**Salut voici un nouveau chapitre aprés un temps long temps d'attente, mais ce n'est pas ma faute le chapitre était prés depuis longtemps mais dû à un probléme de messagerie je n'ai pu avoir le chapitre corrigé que hier.**

**d'ailleurs je remercie Vérité pour la correction de mes chapitres**

**la réponse au rewiews se trouvent à la fin**

**Alors comment à été votre rentrée de fac ? moi bien j'aime bien cette façon de travailler maintenant on verra ce que ça donnera en janvier au cours de mes examens**

**par contre allez sur mon blog car j'ai mis quelques sondages et si personne n'y répond je ne pourrais pas avancer dans l'écriture de cette fic**

**biz**

* * *

Lorsque les Mangemorts furent revenus du combat, leur maître les rassembla pour entendre le résumé de l'attaque. Les sorciers qui dirigeaient le groupe narrèrent l'événement puis chacun des fidèles sortit à son tour, sauf un, celui qui avait affronté Harry Potter.

Après qu'il eut expliqué sa surprenante rencontre au seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci convoqua son bras droit.

Lorsqu'il se présenta, Lucius MALFOY s'agenouilla devant VOLDEMORT puis se releva sur un geste de son maître.

« Lucius, sais-tu ce que m'a raconté un de mes mangemort présent lors de l'attaque ?

- Non Maître

- Ah bon, je vais te le dire … Doloris »

Lucius reçu le sort de plein fouet, puis Voldemort le leva et continua de parler

« Voilà ce que je réserve aux traîtres !

- Mais je ne suis pas un traître, Maître

- Tu n'es peut-être pas un traître mais tu en as engendré un !

Comment cela ? Je ne vous comprends pas !»

Le moment était donc enfin venu. Le père savait que le temps de tester l'histoire qu'ils avaient planifié avec soin, DUMBLEDOR et lui était arrivé.

« Mon mangemort m'a dit que pendant l'attaque, il avait attrapé Harry POTTER mais que celui-ci avait été sauvé par un élève de Poudlard. Mais sais-tu qui été cet élève ?

- Non maître.

- C'était ton fils, qui c'est opposé à mon mangemort jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors. Je voudrais donc savoir pourquoi il a fait ça !

- Eh bien …cela serait donc vrai alors !

- Oui Lucius, je t'écoute

- Nous avons appris il n'y a pas longtemps que nous avions du sang Vélane dans la famille et que Draco en était un au trois quarts. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon chez les Griffondors, donc Potter en l'occurrence.

- Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que Draco avait trois quarts de sang Vélane et qu'il avait trouvé un compagnon ?

- Je ne pensais pas que cela vous intéresserez de savoir que mon fils était Vélane et pour le choix du compagnon Drago a apparemment préféré que je ne le sache pas. Il devait avoir peur pour la protection de POTTER

- Je croyais que tu avais ton fils à ta botte mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Maître, si Draco a choisit POTTER comme compagnon, nous pourrions nous en servir !

- Expliques-toi !

- Et bien, je pourrais aller voir DUMBLEDOR, et me servir de cette histoire pour rentrer dans leur cercle. Peut-être même faire semblant d'accepter de jouer à l'espion pour eux et ainsi obtenir des informations soit directement ou soit par Draco !

- C'est une bonne idée certes mais j'espère que tu ne me trahiras pas

- Jamais Maître ! Par contre puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Puis-je aller donner une correction au mangemort qui a osé s'en prendre à mon fils ?

- Oui mais ne me l'abîme pas trop, maintenant va. »

Lucius sortit donc retrouver le fameux mangemort qui avait osé toucher son sang et sa chair. Il lui fit payer pour cela, avec plaisir même. Puis il rentra au manoir, où il écrivit une lettre à l'intention de Draco et une autre pour DUMBLEDOR, enfin il alla retrouver Narcissa, à qui il raconta sa soirée.

* * *

Quand le soleil se leva, ses rayons réveillèrent Hermione et Ron qui s'étaient endormis sur un canapé de la salle commune de leur maison. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis les Trois Balais et avaient peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose durant l'attaque. Les deux Griffondors avaient donc attendus toute la nuit de ses nouvelles. Quand ils virent qu'Harry n'était pas rentré, ils commencèrent à vraiment s'inquiéter. Ils se levèrent et allèrent directement voir DUMBLEDOR à son bureau. Une fois arrivés devant la statue, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le directeur. Hermione et Ron demandèrent alors :

« Professeur, depuis hier nous n'avons pas vu Harry, est ce qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose ?

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en sécurité avec Monsieur MALFOY.

- Quoi avec la fouine ?

- Ron tu sais ce que je t'ai dis sur MALFOY ?

- Oui.

- Donc tais toi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Oui Mione »

Ils prirent congé de leur directeur et partirent en direction de la grande salle à manger sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Draco, Harry fut réveillé à cause de coups sur la fenêtre. Il se leva donc et alla ouvrir celle-ci, faisant par la même entrer un grand duc qui vola jusqu'à Draco pour lui déposer sa lettre. Le Griffondor embrassa le Vélane sur le front pour le réveiller. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire envers Harry.

« Draco, tu as reçu une lettre. Tiens !»

Draco écrivit alors : **Merci, mais est ce que tu peux me la lire à voix haute s'il te plait ?**

« Bien sûr »

_Cher Draco_

_J'ai eu vent du sauvetage de Harry, je peux te dire que VOLDEMORT n'était pas content mais j'ai pu me jouer de lui. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je m'en sortirais, ce qui n'est pas le cas du mangemort qui t'a attaqué. J'espère que vous allez tous les deux bien. _

_A bientôt,_

_Ton Père_

_Ps : passe le bonjour à POTTER et dis lui qu'il a intérêt à bien te traiter s'il ne veut pas subir ma vengeance._

Après avoir lu le post scritum, Harry vira au blanc, Draco fit un sourire ironique face à la tête d'Harry. Mais celui-ci lui dit

- Je ne vois pas ce qui il y a de drôle dans le fait que ton père ne m'aime pas

Draco écrivit alors : **Mon père a dépassé le fait que tu étais le Survivant et il ne te voit plus que comme un élève de Poudlard et accessoirement le futur compagnon de son fils**

- Ah oui ?

**Et oui, sinon il ne t'aurait pas passé le bonjour !**

Harry alla se rassoire sur le lit où Draco se plaça contre son torse. Le Griffondors se mit alors à réfléchir pendant que le Vélane se rendormait. Finalement, Harry passa inconsciemment sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, celui-ci au bout d'un moment commença à se réveiller. Quand le Survivant remarqua que son petit malade avait les yeux ouverts, il voulut arrêter son geste, mais c'était sans compter sur Draco qui lui fit signe de continuer.

Harry massa donc le cuir chevelu de Draco. Ils se firent interrompre par un coup donné à la porte. Le Griffondors alla ouvrir et laissa entrer DUMBLEDOR.

« Bonjour les enfants

- Bonjour Professeur, pouvons-nous savoir le pourquoi de votre visite ?

- J'étais venu savoir comment Mr MALFOY allait après cette attaque et s'il avait reçu une lettre de son père.

- Draco a perdu la voix pour une semaine selon Madame POMFRESH, et oui il a bien reçu une lettre.

- Bien, vous devriez aller manger, puis montez dans mon bureau pour que l'on prévoie comment organiser la semaine de Mr MALFOY.

- D'accord Professeur !

DUMBLEDOR sortit, Harry envoya Draco se changer pendant que lui rangeait un peu la chambre, puis ils échangèrent et descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

La semaine se passa rapidement, Draco avait commencé à retrouver sa voix dés le mercredi mais sous l'ordre de POMFRESH n'avait pas essayé de parler jusqu'au samedi, cela pouvant avoir des conséquences désastreuses comme le rendre aphone définitivement.

Harry qui était resté toute la semaine avec le Vélane, avait bien repensé à ce qu'il ressentait pour celui-ci. Il avait décidé qu'il allait lui dire ce soir ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry envoya un hibou à Draco pour lui donner rendez-vous puis il alla dans la salle sur demande préparer un soirée digne de ce nom. Il pensa alors à la même pièce où Draco lui avait lu le livre mais il rajouta une table pour deux personnes et quelques bougies pour avoir un espace romantique. Puis il alla en cuisine demander à DOBBY ce qu'il était possible d'avoir pour le repas (il va sans dire que l'elfe de maison fut enchanté de préparer quelque chose pour celui qui l'avait libéré et ainsi Harry eu bien du choix !)

Il alla à la bibliothèque voir Hermione pour la prévenir qu'il allait rentrer tard ce soir mais celle-ci, qui ne portait pas le surnom de "Mademoiselle Je sais tout" pour rien, lui demanda

« Pourquoi vas-tu rentrer tard ?

- Parce que.

- Allez Harry dis le moi, please

- Bon d'accord mais tu n'en parles à personne ok ?

- Ok

- Ce soir, j'ai invité Draco dans la salle sur demande pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Maintenant je te laisse car sinon je serais en retard. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il lui fit face à nouveau.

« Tu crois que ça se passera bien ?

- Bien sûr ! Allez, va rejoindre ton prince charmant. »

Harry sortit donc de la bibliothèque et alla attendre Draco qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Reconnaissant en partie le décor de la pièce, le blond lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tout cela Harry ?

- Il faut avoir une raison pour inviter son Vélane à manger ?

Draco resta sans voix en entendant Harry l'appeler ainsi. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, malgré qu'il soit content que son compagnon soit possessif avec lui. Cela montrait pour Draco que Harry avait quelques sentiments pour lui.

Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué le trouble du Serpentard, lui demanda de s'asseoir (entre temps DOBBY avait apporté les différents plats). Draco prit place, imitant le brun et ils mangèrent en silence. Une fois le dîner terminé, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé où après quelques instants de pensée, Harry se lança dans un monologue :

« Voilà, tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit qu'il me fallait réfléchir, ne te connaissant pas assez bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Après avoir entendu la phrase d'Harry, le cœur de Draco commença à battre plus vite le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé, il le savait, Harry allait lui dire que ses sentiments étaient partagés, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

- Et bien, j'ai réfléchis et je peux te dire que quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer à Pré au Lard, j'ai sentis mon cœur se briser, je ne voulais pas que tu décèdes. C'est ce jour là, que j'ai compris que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi mais je ne savais pas encore en quoi. Mais cette semaine où tu ne pouvais pas parler, j'ai pu connaître une autre facette de Draco MALFOY, facette qui m'a plu et séduit.

- Tu veux dire que mes sentiments sont partagés ?

- Oui »

Draco ne put réfréner son côté Vélane qui voulait embrasser Harry et donc se leva pour prendre son compagnon par la taille. Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en tourbillonnant. Le Survivant, bien que surprit au début, desserra ses dents pour donner à Draco l'accès de sa bouche. Là, leurs langues se mêlèrent comme dans un balai de danse. Le Serpentard pensa à un lit et celui-ci apparut puis il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit. Là il l'embrassa encore et encore, descendant dans le cou de son aimé où il fit un suçon. Il voulut descendre encore plus bas, mais il en fut empêché par le Survivant qui lui dit :

« Draco ça va trop vite.

- Pas de problème, nous irons à ton rythme.

- Merci.»

Harry pour le remercier, l'embrassa puis Draco bien adossé au montant du lit, se mit contre le torse de celui-ci (qui était occupé à faire des petits cercles à travers le t-shirt sur le ventre du brun).

« Dray ?

- Tu m'as déjà trouvé un surnom ? »

Harry rougit et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire

« Cela te dérange, car sinon je peux arrêter !

- Non non, au contraire, cela montre que tu tiens à moi.

- Dray, comment on va faire ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je ne voudrais pas cacher ma relation avec toi à tout le monde, mais j'ai peur que VOLDEMORT ne se serve de toi pour m'atteindre, et ça je ne le supporterais pas !

- Demain nous irons voir le directeur, je pense qu'il saura quoi faire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas !

- Harry je le sens.

- Ah bon.

- Oui à cause du lien, et celui-ci augmentera quand nous serons unis.

- Oh.

- Allez dors, on doit se reposer car je sens que demain sera une très longue journée.

Harry s'appuya un peu plus sur Draco et s'endormit puis Draco suivit son exemple. Le lendemain c'est ce dernier qui se réveilla en premier, il pensa alors à une salle de bain et lorsqu'une porte apparut, le Vélane s'y rendit. En ressortant, il s'aperçu que Harry avait dû le chercher dans le lit puisqu'il était en travers de celui-ci. Draco, vu qu'il était déjà 10h30, appela un elfe pour avoir un petit déjeuner Quand celui-ci l'apporta quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard mit le plateau sur le lit, et alla embrasser Harry par des petits baisers volatiles qui eurent pour effet de réveiller le dormeur.

« Mon amour, réveille toi, il est déjà tard !

- Hum.

- Allez sinon nous irons trop tard chez DUMBLEDOR et nous ne pourrons pas faire ce qu'il va nous conseiller !

- Ok je me lève dans deux minutes.

- Non, je sais que tu vas te rendormir. Allez debout fainéant, en plus regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! »

Draco prit un croissant chaud et le passa devant la tête de Harry. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et de mordre dans le dit croissant.

« Alors je croyais que tu voulais dormir ?

- J'aurais aimé mais tu m'as pris par les sentiments.

- Ah bon, parce que ton ventre passe avec moi ? »

Draco fit la moue et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur le Vélane et lui faire plein de petits baisers pour finir par un baiser langoureux.

« Mais non, toi tu passeras toujours avant le reste !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Oui !

- C'est très beau ce que tu viens de dire, merci.

- De rien.

- Allez maintenant va te laver. »

Harry alla dans la salle de bain, emportant la viennoiserie, pour en ressortir avec les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il retrouva Draco en train de réfléchir sur le canapé.

« Alors on y va ?

- J'arrive. »

Ils sortirent de la salle et se rendirent au bureau de DUMBLEDOR, une fois devant la statue du bureau du directeur, ils essayèrent tous les mots de passe qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Ils furent interrompus par le professeur ROGUE qui allait lui aussi voir le directeur.

« Que faite vous là tout les deux ?

- Nous voulions parler à DUMBLEDOR mais nous n'avons pas le mot de passe.

- Dragées aux amendes ! »

Prononça le directeur des Serpentards avec dans le ton de la voix une certaine ironie mélangée à une lassitude profonde ! Lorsque DUMBLEDOR les vit arriver il demanda

« Harry, Draco que faites vous ici ? »

Draco allait répondre mais le coup d'œil de Harry jeté vers son parrain le fit d'abord indiquer à son compagnon qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme en noir, ce qu'Harry accepta. Les deux garçons s'assirent, imités par les deux adultes. Cela fait, Harry commença à parler :

« Hier j'ai avoué à Draco que les sentiments qu'il avaient pour moi était partagés et donc nous sortons ensemble ; cependant nous avons besoin de vos conseils.

- Des conseils sur quoi ?

- Et bien, par exemple doit-on se montrer ensemble ou non ? Car VOLDEMORT pourrait bien se servir de Draco pour m'atteindre

- Cette question est vite réglée : VOLDEMORT sait déjà que Draco est un Vélane et que tu es son compagnon. Le père de Draco a arrangé la situation comme il a dû vous dire par courrier. Donc vous pouvez vous afficher ensemble. »

Harry, fou de joie, demanda avec hésitation

« C'est vrai ?

- Oui !

- Mais il n'aura pas de problème avec les autres Serpentards ?

- Non car les non-mangemorts le suivront et les autres seront tenus pas leurs parents. »

La nouvelle fit plaisir à Harry : on pouvait voir ses émeraudes étinceler comme jamais. Draco était heureux que Harry veuille que leur relation soit dévoilée à tous. Cela montrait que Harry n'avait pas honte de lui et donc d'eux.

« Voulez vous que je l'annonce au dîner ou que cela vienne de vous ?

- Heu je pense que l'on ne va pas le dire de suite car je voudrais d'abord en parler à Blaise et Pansy et je pense qu'Harry voudrait le dire lui-même à ses amis. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui je préférerais. »

Ils continuèrent de parler de la nouvelle relation et de tout ce que cela engendrerait ou n'engendrerais pas dans la vie du château mais aussi dans la vie du couple.

« Avez-vous d'autre question ?

- Pour ma part non.

- Moi non plus. »

Harry et Draco descendirent dans la Grande Salle l'heure du repas arrivée et allèrent chacun à leurs tables pour déjeuner mais aussi pour demander à leurs amis d'aller dans la Salle sur demande quand ils auront finis. Les Serpentards sortirent, suivis quelques minutes plus tard, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, par le trio Griffondoresque.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Onarluca _: ca va bien et toi ? et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira, pour ton site se n'est rien car je l'adore d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille faire un coup d'oeil (jirais aprés LOL) biz

_Thealie_ : et oui Draco est malchanceux Lol mais ca s'arrange un peu dans ce chapitre mais pas pour longtemps

_Zaika _: voici la suite en espèrant que ça te plaise

_Amy Keira_ : merci de m'avoir lu, et voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard

_Sahada_ : merci beaucoup de ton compliment

_Vert emeuraude _: j'espère que tu as été content de ce chapitre car Harry a enfin décclarer sa flamme à Draco et merci de t'aimer ma fic

_Lyciaa_ : et bien voici la suite que tu attendait, et j'espère que ce chapitre aura un peu assouvit ta faim LOL et à une prochain


	6. chapitre 6

Salut désolé du temsp que j'ai pris mais si vous avez lu la note qu'il y aait avant vous comprendrais. J'ai trouvé une beta qui a pu me corriger ce chapitre en une soirée alors dit un grand merci à **_lashinegami. _**c'est peut être elle qui continuera à corriger mes chapitres si je n'ai pas de nouvelle de **_Vérité_** d'ici là. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

A une dernière chose, je répondrais une dernière fois aux reviews ici puis pour le prochain chapitre j'utiliserais le procédé de Fanfiction donc laissez votre mail pour que je puisse vous répondre

biz

* * *

* * *

Draco avait fait apparaître une salle avec une cheminée et pleins de petits cousins par terre pour y être à l'aise. Il fit s'asseoir Pansy et Blaise et alla enfin s'asseoir en attendant Harry et les autres. Pansy demanda alors .

- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir, ici ?

- Je te le dirais dans quelques minutes, attendons les autres.

- Quels autres ?

- Blaise, on attend Harry et ses amis.

- Quoi les Griffondors ? Es tu devenu fou ?

- Non je ne suis pas fou, vous allez comprendre dans quelques instants.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Harry et ses amis rentrèrent dans la salle. Quand Ron vit les Serpentards, il se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander.

- Pourquoi il y a la fouine et ses acolytes ?

- Ne l'appel plus comme ça et puis on va t'expliquer, va t'asseoir pendant ce temps.

Ron alla se mettre le plus loin possible de Blaise et Pansy, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco et Hermione a sa gauche.

- Alors pourquoi on est là ?

- Dray, tu leur racontes ?

- Dray ?

- Ok voilà, Comme vous le savez, j'ai appris pendant les vacances que j'avais des gènes Vélanes et le jour de mes 16 ans j'allais savoir qui aller être mon compagnon et celui-ci était Harry. Mais quand je lui ai annoncé, il a eut peur et je le comprends; on a donc fait connaissance et hier Harry m'a annoncé que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Je vous annonce donc que nous sortons ensemble.

- Harry dit moi qu'il blague ?

- Ron, si tu tiens à moi s'il te plait accepte le. Quand tu le connaîtras aussi bien que moi, j'ai appris à le connaître je sais que tu vas bien t'attendre avec lui.

- Ah oui et en quoi par exemple ?

- Et bien, les échecs entre autre mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Accepte le.

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes, Hermione voyant que le comportement de Ron blessait Harry, dit alors.

- Ron, quand tu regardes Harry que vois tu de différent par rapport à l'an dernier ?

- Ben, il a l'air plus heureux.

- Et d'après toi cet air est dû à qui ?

Ron répondit de manière inaudible.

- Ron, soit franc et parle correctement .

- MALFOY

- Alors accepte MALFOY et laisse Harry connaître un peu le bonheur.

- Ok Harry soit heureux avec qui tu veux.

Puis se tournant vers MALFOY dit :

- Par contre, je te préviens fait pleurer Harry ou qu'il soit triste et tu auras affaire à moi.

- Même si je voudrais lui faire du mal ce que je ne veux pas, je ne pourrais pas le faire car mon côté Vélane m'y empêcherais.

- Vous allez vous affichés ou pas ?

- Oui Blaise, DUMBLEDOR nous y a autorisé, et je veux que tout le monde sache que je l'aime.

Une fois que Draco ait finit de parler, on put voir qu'Harry avait les yeux qui lui piquer dû aux larmes de joie qu'il essayait de retenir. Cependant lorsque Draco s'en aperçut il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille; cela montra à tous, la force de l'amour entre Draco et Harry même si cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Vous faites un beau couple.

- Merci Pansy mais tu n'as pas a mentir.

- Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité Harry, vous êtes complémentaire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment détourné de Pansy.

- En plus, d'être beau il est aussi innocent.

Harry se tortilla sur place car il était mal à l'aise de l'attention des amis de Draco.

- Blaise arrête ça, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

- Oui chef !

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et le mit contre son torse, Harry mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Alors comment le trio de Griffondors est-il devenu ami ?

- Vous, vous souvenez du troll et bien après une réflexion de Ron j'étais aller me réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Quand ils ont entendu le professeur QUIRRELL dire aux professeurs qu'il y avait un troll et qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes, ils ont fait le rapprochement avec moi. Alors en bon Griffondors, ils ont voulut me sauver et ils ont combattus et gagnées grâce au Wingardium Leviosa. Et c'est là que l'on a sympathisé

- Et vous comment êtes vous devenu amis ?

- On se connaît depuis la naissance mais seulement comme connaissance, c'est en arrivant à Poudlard que l'on a mieux appris à se connaître. Car il y a eut des événements qui nous ont rapprochés.

- Les quels ?

- C'est trop personnel, désolé

- Ce n'est rien Pansy.

Puis le petit groupe continua à parler de tout et de rien, mais au bout d'un moment Harry qui était épuisé commença à somnoler dans les bras de Draco. Cependant lorsque le groupe remarqua qu'Harry s'endormait, ils laissèrent Harry et Draco ensemble pour finir leur soirée. Pansy avant de sortir, alla dire à Draco :

- Rend heureux Harry, car j'ai l'impression que sous le courageux Griffondor se cache une personne fragile.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, son attitude, tout en lui le montre.

- Moi aussi, je le pense mais il est trop tôt pour que je puisse l'interroger à moins qu'il veuille en parler de lui-même.

- Tu as raison, allez je te laisse avec ton chéri.

Pansy lui embrassa le front comme une sœur le ferait et partit rejoindre Blaise dehors.

Draco repensa à ce que Pansy venait de lui dire, et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'Harry lui cacher. Il fit apparaître un dîner composer de pâte et d'un steak mais voyant qu'Harry dormait toujours, il conjura un lit pour aller étendre Harry pendant que lui manger. Puis quand il eut finit; il alla rejoindre Harry qui avait senti son petit ami se mettre sur le lit, s'était pelotonner contre lui instinctivement tout en poussant un petit gémissement de bien heureux. Draco tout en continuant à réfléchir sur le passé d'Harry, finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier et réveilla Draco, comme lui l'avait réveiller la veille car ils devaient aller manger à la Grande Salle pour y officialiser leur union. Draco alla vite se laver pour laisser la place à Harry car sinon ils seraient en retard. Ils allèrent vers la Grande Salle, mais avant de rentrer ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis ils rentrèrent main dans la main, quand les élèves virent cela, ils commencèrent à parler dessus. Harry et Draco firent signe à DUMBLEDOR pour qu'il annonce la nouvelle, celui-ci se leva alors et demanda le silence

- Silence. Comme vous vous le demandez, Harry et Draco forme un couple.

Des élèves des maisons Griffondors et Serpantards s'exclamèrent alors :

- Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont ennemis.

- Et bien sans m'étendre sur le comment du pourquoi, Draco étant un Vélane, a choisit son compagnon qui est Harry POTTER. Je vous demanderai de ne pas interférer pour essayer de les séparer car l'instinct de Draco pourra se réveiller et je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Merci de votre attention.

Draco emmena Harry à sa table où il salua Ron et Hermione, puis alla à sa table retrouver Pansy et Blaise. Une fois assis à leur table, ils se firent bombarder de questions mais leurs amis respectifs essayèrent de faire barrage. Quand ils eurent finirent de manger Harry et ses amis allèrent rejoindre Draco et ses amis à leur table puis marchèrent vers le cours de potion. En attendant devant la salle, Draco profita qu'ils étaient seul, sans petits gênants, pour embrasser son compagnon et lui faire un suçon qui montrer à tous qu'Harry était déjà pris. Les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver, Draco se détacha des lèvres du Griffondor mais le garda dans ses bras, au moment où certains élèves questionnèrent le nouveau couple mais ils se firent interrompu par l'arrivée du Professeur ROGGUE qui les fit entrer en cours. Harry et Draco s'assirent devant, derrière eux Pansy et Blaise et à côté d'eux Ron et Hermione. Ils préparèrent la potion, mais à dix minutes de la fin du cours, le professeur de potion demanda

- Monsieur MALFOY et POTTER, vous resterez à la fin du cours, j'ai à vous parler.

- Oui professeur.

Ils finirent la potion, et quand la cloche sonna tout le monde sortit sauf Harry et Draco. Le Professeur ROGUE leur dit alors :

- Je pense que mes félicitations sont de mise, non ?

- Merci, Parrain.

- Il faudra que tu préviennes tes parents car je pense qu'ils seront heureux de l'apprendre.

- C'est ce que je ferais à la pause.

- Allez y, sinon vous serais en retard, tenez un mot pour vos professeurs.

Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller à leurs cours respectifs. A la pause de déjeuner, Draco alla retrouver Harry à la fin de son cours pour aller écrire la lettre aux parents du Serpentard. Une fois celle ci finis, Harry appela Hedwige et lui dit d'emmener la lettre au manoir MALFOY. Puis ils allèrent manger à la Grande Salle où chacun alla à sa table après un petit baiser devant tous les élèves. L'après midi se déroula lentement pour Harry et Draco car ils n'avaient aucun cours en commun. Ils se retrouvèrent au dîner mais au lieu de manger dans la Grande Salle chacun de leur côté, ils allèrent voir DUMBLEDOR et leur demanda :

- Est-ce que Draco peut manger à ma table avec ses amis et vice versa.

- Oui bien sûr.

Donc Draco, Pansy et Blaise allèrent à la table des Griffondors, qui les accueillit avec un regard de travers mais quand ils virent leur prince heureux comme il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, ils firent de la place pour les Serpentards. Draco et ses amis trouvèrent que l'accueil des élèves de la maison d'Harry était plus sympa que ce qu'ils croyaient, d'ailleurs le Vélane fit la remarque à Hermione et Ron.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que votre maison nous acceptes aussi facilement.

- Ils savent que si Harry t'a choisit c'est que tu ne dois pas être aussi con qu'il ne le pense.

- Ah.

- Et vous, est ce que les Serpentards accepteront aussi bien que trois Griffondors viennent à leur table ?

- Oui

- Et comment est tu sûr de cela ?

- S' ils ne vous acceptent pas, ils seront inférieurs aux Griffondors et cela ils ne le veulent pas.

- Ok.

Ils continuèrent à parler, Draco et Harry partirent avant leurs amis car ils voulaient être un peu seul mais au bout d'une heure de marche dans le château, le Vélane raccompagna le Griffondor devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Puis après un petit baiser échangé, Draco rentra dans son appartement.

Monsieur et Madame MALFOY qui était en train de manger, ce firent interrompre par un hibou qui frapper à la porte fenêtre. Lucius lit la lettre que lui avait apporté Hedwige, quand il eut finit sa lecture, sa femme lui demanda.

- De qui est la lettre ?

- De notre fils

- Pourquoi nous écrit il ?

- Pour nous dire que son compagnon a accepté ses sentiments et qu'ils sont partagés.

- Mon bébé est enfin avec son âme sœur, il faut demander à DUMBLEDOR si on peut aller les voir le week-end prochain.

- Tu sais Draco doit vouloir rester seul avec Harry pour apprendre un peu leur vie de couple, nous irons quand il voudra nous le présenté. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'invité pour les vacances de Toussaint ?

- Oh, mais la Toussaint c'est loin

- Narcissa c'est dans deux semaines

- Roh, c'est bon envois l'invitation pour les vacances

- Nous l'enverrons en fin de semaine à Draco

La semaine se passa de façon presque analogue, Harry et Draco s'étaient encore plus rapprocher sous les yeux des élèves de Poudlard. Chacun des élèves qui regarder les deux princes virent qu'ils étaient amoureux, dont aucun n'essaya de raisonner Harry ou d'essayer de briser leur couple. En effet depuis jeudi, Harry dormait avec Draco car après un cauchemar envoyé par VOLDEMORT, le Griffondors n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

**Flash Back**

**Après une journée de cours épuisante, Harry avait été raccompagné par Draco à sa salle commune puis il alla se coucher car il était crevé. Il s'endormit dés qu'il toucha son oreiller mais au bout milieu de la nuit, Harry hurla à cause d'un cauchemar que VOLDEMORT lui envoyait. Ron et les autres Griffondors du dortoir essayèrent de le réveiller mais quand celui-ci se réveilla, il tomba dans une litanie. Personne même pas Ron arrivèrent à le faire sortir de cet état. Ron qui avait pris peur pour Harry, alla chez Hermione et MALFOY pour essayer de faire bouger Harry. Quand il arriva devant le tableau, le roux tapa dessus car il n'avait pas le mot de passe, cela réveilla le tableau qui commença à crier. Ron lui demanda alors.**

**- Si tu veux que je parte, va réveiller les préfets en chefs c'est urgent. Dis que c'est de la part de Ron WEASLEY.**

**Le personnage du tableau y alla pour avoir la paix, dix minutes plus tard les deux préfets en chefs sortirent de leur appartement.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ron ?**

**- Il se passe quelque chose avec Harry ?**

**- Oui, il fait une crise et on n'arrive pas à le calmer.**

**A peine finit la phrase, que Draco s'élança vers la tour des Griffondors, une fois devant celle-ci, il monta en cours vers le dortoir d'Harry. Quand il vit son amour en position fœtale se balançant comme un petit garçon qui se serait perdu, il alla à sa rencontre et le essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais Harry ne l'aillant pas reconnu, se recula. Ce geste blessa Draco même s'il savait qu'Harry ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il essaya alors une autre tactique, il demanda aux autres Griffondors de le laisser seul avec le Survivant, puis il s'approcha d'Harry doucement en lui disant des choses réconfortantes. Cela eut l'effet escompter car le Griffondor se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard, puis Draco lui caressa le dos cela calma un peu Harry. Le Vélane prit le Survivant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre mais quand il arriva dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Ron et Hermione lui demandèrent où il allait avec Harry, celui-ci lui répondit.**

**- Je l'emmène dans ma chambre car sinon il fera une bêtise et ça jamais je ne l'accepterais pas.**

**- Draco, je rentre avec toi, ok ? Bye Ron.**

**- Ok, Hermione.**

**-Bye Hermione, MALFOY.**

**Draco et Hermione emmenèrent Harry dans la chambre du Serpentard pour qu'il puisse essayer de finir sa nuit. Hermione laissa Harry avec Draco puis alla se coucher, le Vélane, lui alla se coucher à côté d'Harry qui se blottit comme il en avait l'habitude. **

**Et c'est à partir de cette soirée qu'Harry dormit dans la chambre de Draco, car le Vélane était le seul à pouvoir le calmer lors d'une de ces crises.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Le week-end qui arriva fut celui d'une nouvelle sortie à Pré au Lard, Harry et Draco avait décidés d'y aller en amoureux mais le Vélane avait une idée derrière la tête. Draco réveilla Harry vers 10 heures.

- Harry, mon amour réveille toi.

Tout en disant cela, il lui fit de petits baisers, Harry qui était bien entre les bras de Draco ne voulus pas se réveiller. Le Vélane lui dis alors.

- Harry réveille toi, sinon on n'aura jamais le temps de prendre le bain que j'ai gagné lors de notre pari.

-…

- Mauvais joueur.

Harry fit encore plus semblant de dormir alors Draco alla dans la salle de bain, ouvrit les robinets puis retourna dans la chambre. Où il prit Harry dans ses bras, il l'emmena dans ses bras, celui-ci serra ses bras autour du cou du Vélane puis Draco le posa sur le rebord de la baignoire, là il déshabilla en le laisser en boxer car ils n'étaient pas aller plus loin que quelques caresses innocentes. Puis il se déshabilla à son tour, prit Harry dans ses bras et rentra dans le bain. Il s'adossa sur le bord de la baignoire et mit Harry contre son torse, ils restèrent un bout de temps ainsi car Harry en avait profiter pour se rendormir suivit de Draco. Finalement Harry se réveilla et regarda l'heure quand il vit qu'il était tard, il réveilla Draco puis se lavèrent et s'habillèrent.

Draco emmena donc son Griffondor vers Pré au Lard mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le village, le Serpentard mit un bandeau sur les yeux d'Harry, celui-ci lui demanda.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui

- Alors n'ai pas peur, et laisse moi te guider.

Draco prit la main d'Harry et commença à le guider dans les rues de Pré au Lard mais il s'arrêta vite devant une boutique de vêtement. Il enleva le bandeau à Harry mais quand celui-ci vit où le blond l'avait emmener, il demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait devant ce magasin ?

- On est ici pour te refaire une garde robe.

- Mais je n'en ai pas besoin

- Harry fais moi plaisir, tu as vu tes vêtements, il te vont 5 fois trop grand et en plus ils ne te mettent pas en valeur. On fait un essayage et tu choisis seulement ce qui te plait, ok ?

- Bon, c'est parce que c'est toi. Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument me faire changer de vêtements.

- Car maintenant que tu sors avec moi, tu rentres dans une classe supérieur et là il faut être bien habillé.

- Oh !

Harry comprit que dans ce geste Draco voulait le faire rentrer dans son monde, mais le Griffondor ne savait pas s'il était prêt à y rentrer. Le blond le sentis, et lui dit :

- Harry on essaye seulement et si ça te plait tu prends sinon tu gardes ce que tu as, ok ?

- Ok.

Draco rentra donc dans le magasin suivit par Harry, quand ils entrèrent le gérant du magasin les accueillis chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Monsieur MALFOY, Monsieur.

- Monsieur POTTER, Pierre.

- Que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Nous voudrons voir des vêtements pour Monsieur POTTER.

- Bien suivez moi.

Harry et Draco suivirent le gérant, qui les emmena vers un rayonnage masculin.

- Voilà la nouvelle collection, je vous laisse choisir. Si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où je suis.

- D'accord.

- Alors Harry regarde ce qui te plait pour allez l'essayer.

Harry regarda surtout des vêtements qui lui aller très amplement, mais quand Draco le remarqua il l'envoya dans la cabine d'essayage puis il lui choisit quelques vêtements que le brun dû essayer et montrer au blond. Quand Harry sortit de la cabine avec un jean moulant et une chemise noire ouverte, il vit dans le regard de Draco une lueur de désir encore plus prononcée que d'habitude. Cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était temps de changer sa garde robe et comme Draco était de bon conseil, il se laissa guidé.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique avec une garde robe complète pour Harry car il avait succombé aux envies de Draco. Puis ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les rues de Pré au Lard pour aller vers les Trois Balais où ils prirent une bière au beurre. Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise étaient venus rapidement leur tenir compagnie et quand ils leur annoncèrent qu'Harry avait refait sa garde robe ses deux amis n'en revenait pas et félicitèrent Draco pour son courage et sa détermination. La fin d'après midi se finit avec le groupe qui fit les autres boutiques phares de Pré au Lard, puis ils rentrèrent au château chacun de leur côté. La tour des Griffondors pour Ron et Hermione qui devait aider ce dernier. La tour des Serpentard pour Pansy et Blaise et enfin la chambre de Draco pour Harry et le blond.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Paradise of Readers_ : merci d'être toujours là ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews en ayant attend que tu continue les tiennes pour qu'à mon tour je t'en laisse à nouveau biz

_Tchaye _: je suis contente que les histoires de Veela ne plaise autant, et voici la suite tant attendu

_Thealie _: je pense que tu as eut ta réponse dans ce chapitre et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises

_Luwynda: _il y a peut être des fautes d'orthographes pourtant ca a été corrigé par moi et Vérité donc comme on dit l'erreur est humaine mais je suis contente que cela te plaise quand même

_Rosenoir _: encore désolé de l'attende mais cela n'était pas de ma faute, je suis trrés heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant merci

_La-shinegami_: et ben la suite tu l'a eut avant tout le monde LOL encore emrci pour ton travaille

_Akina_ : et bien merci mais pour les enfants cela n'est pas encore au programme malgré que cela avance trés vite mais ça tu le découvrira si tu continue à lire LOL

_Hanna _:merci beaucoup de ton aide mais La-shinegami me l'avait déjà proposé et je me suis jeté dessus mais MERCI quand même c'est trés gentil de t'avoir proposé

_Rubymoon316_ : merci mais La-shinegami l'a corrigé comme tu as put le voir maisMERCI de t'avoir propsé

_Khalia _: et bien non mon histoire ne s'arrete pas là et même si je n'avais trouvé personne je l'aurais peut être publié avec tout ses fautes LOL mais MERCI quand même

_Shini-noeru_ : merci d'aimé ma fic et oui j'ai déjà trouvé une beta qui a fait un travail fantastique car corriger mon chapitre en une soirée chapeau

**voilà encore merci à tout mes lecteurs et à ceus qui se sont proposé de m'aider pour corriger ce chapitre MERCI BEAUCOUP à bientot pour le prochain **

**et pourquoi pas dans quinze jour pour fêter les vacances de Noël mais seulement si j'ai beaucoup de reviews LOL**

**bizzzzz**

**tchii**


	7. chapitre 7

**salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre qui a été corrigé par Vérité qui s'était absenter pendant un moment comme vous avez peut le voir avec le chapitre précédent qui avait été corrigé par la-shinegami.**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon petit cadeau de Noël en avance car je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de personne devant leur ordi le 25 **

**Alors je vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL ET UNE BONNE ANNEE 2005.**

**Réponse à la reviews anonyme**

_Akina:_ ah je suis contente que tu dise cela car ca me fait trés plaisir. et bien merci mais tu vas me faire rougir. on s'en fou du français tant qu'on se comprend LOL. ta reviews ma bien faire rire lol et encore merci pour ta reviews. Par contre si tu peux essayer de te crée un compte fanfiction ou de me laisser ton adresse mail car normalement j'ai plus le droit de répondre au reviews sur un chapitre et je trouve dommage que toi tu prenne du temps à m'écrire et que moi je ne puisse pas te répondre bizzz

**Maintenant place au chapitre, bisoussss à tout mes lecteurs**

* * *

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry et Draco pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves furent ébahis par le nouveau style d'Harry. Les remarques fusèrent, ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du Griffondor et la colère vint au Serpentard qui lançait des regards noir à tout ceux qui regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance Harry, ce que ne manqua ce dernier.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien !

- Dray ? Raconte moi.

- Je n'aime pas les regards que les élèves ont sur toi.

- Avec qui je sors ?

- Moi.

- Je porte ces vêtements pour faire plaisir, à qui ?

- Moi

- Alors moque-toi des regards des autres, je t'aime et je compte rester avec toi pour toujours ! ».

Ce petit discours calma Draco qui embrassa Harry passionnément pour montrer à tous que le Survivant était à lui. Ils allèrent à la table des Serpentards. Là ils mangeaient à plus faim quand Draco fut interrompu par Hedwige accompagnée d'une lettre. Celle ci alla ensuite mordiller un peu l'oreille d'Harry qui s'empressa de lui donner un morceau de bacon. Draco ne décacheta pas la lettre : elle portait le seau de sa famille ! Une fois le repas finit, chacun des élèves se dirigèrent vers leur cours, Harry et Draco allant dehors pour Soin aux créatures magiques. Profitant du chemin le Vélane lut la lettre de ses parents qui étaient contents pour lui et prit ainsi connaissance de l'invitation de sa mère.

Quand le Vélane en informa le Griffondor, celui commença à paniquer : que ferait-il s'il entrait en contact avec des Mangemorts !

« Dray, c'est pas que je ne veux pas y aller mais …

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien, pour être franc, j'ai peur d'aller chez toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai peur de ne pas m'entendre avec ta famille mais aussi de voir certains « amis » de ton père et donc de mettre en l'air la couverture de ton père.

- Ah d'accord, tu as peur de voir des Mangemorts. Cependant ne t'inquiète pas : si mon père t'a invité, il a déjà dû penser à tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Draco serra Harry dans ses bras et comme il était arrivé devant la hutte d'Hagrid, le Vélane prit appui contre un arbre tout en gardant le Griffondors contre lui. Le tableau qu'ils faisaient était aux yeux de tous très beau, Colin qui allait à son cours de Botanique se fit aborder par Hermione et Ron qui lui demandèrent de faire une photo de ce moment. Le 5ème année ne se fit pas prier. Hermione lui demanda ensuite de lui remettre le cliché dés que possible. Puis se retournant vers ses amis, elle alla rejoindre Ron, puis Blaise et Pansy, une idée derrière la tête.

« Il faudrait que l'on trouve un sort pour pouvoir prendre des photos d'Harry et de Draco. Je suis sûre que Harry aimerait avoir des photos d'eux : il n'en a pas beaucoup de ses parents et donc je penses qu'il voudrait en avoir pour plus tard. Qu'en pensez vous ?

- C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi pas »

Ils se donnèrent rendez vous à la bibliothèque pour le soir même. Le cours commença, le groupe se sépara chacun allant vers les membres de sa maison. A la fin du cours, Draco et Harry durent se séparer pour aller à leur cours respectifs mais ils se donnèrent rendez vous à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se passèrent très bien : Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise prirent beaucoup de photos aux détours de couloirs, pendant les repas ou encore à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient même demandé à Dobby d'aller prendre une photo d'eux quand ils dormaient. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller acheter un album photo (qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que l'on veut rajouter des photos) à la prochaine sortie de Pré au Lard.

Harry et Draco étaient dans leurs appartements à faire leurs bagages, le train pour les vacances partaient le lendemain matin, le Griffondor mettait ses nouvelles affaires dans sa malle et Draco, qui avait fini sa valise la veille, rangeait un peu la chambre. Voyant qu'Harry prenait beaucoup de temps à faire sa valise, le Vélane prit un coussin et l'envoya sur son compagnon. S'en suivie une bataille de polochon entre le couple jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve allongé sur le lit, à bout de souffre, alors que Draco lui se retrouvait sur celui-ci. Dans cette position, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'unir sa bouche à celle d'Harry, puis il descendit vers le cou d'Harry tout en enlevant le t-shirt du brun continuant sur le torse où il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui passait sous ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva au boxer de son compagnon qui n'avait jamais été enlevé en sa présence, le Serpentard commença alors à remonter, au regret du dit partenaire :

« Dray, je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire l'amour mais je pense que tu connais d'autre moyen pour… »

Voyant une rougeur gagner les joues de son aimé, Draco n'eu aucun mal à comprendre là où il voulait en venir !

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais es-tu vraiment sûr ?

- Oui ! Plus que jamais »

Draco l'embrassa sur les lèvres doucement, puis plus passionnément. Il redescendit vers le dernier rempart d'Harry, qu'il baissa petit à petit, s'attendant à un changement d'avis de la part de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci ne s'y opposa pas, et le vêtement parti rejoindre les autres au pieds du lit. Le vélane caressa alors délicatement le fruit de ses désires, massant tendrement ce qui faisait de Harry un homme, homme dont la tige était déjà bien exciter. Voyant le Griffondor aimer le traitement, Draco prit le sexe de son compagnon en bouche pour amener celui-ci à l'orgasme, alternant les jeux de langue avec la pression de sa bouche sur la longueur du sexe. Quand Harry le sentit il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, mais lorsque le vélane poursuivi son traitement, le volume de sa voix augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le septième ciel en hurlant le prénom de son aimé. Alors, Draco remonta pour l'embrasser une dernière fois Harry avant de se blottir contre lui pour une nuit de sommeil réparatrice.

Narcissa ordonna aux elfes de maisons de préparer la chambre de Draco, mais elle prit deux d'entre eux avec elle pour refaire la décoration de la chambre mitoyenne à celle de Draco pour Harry. Elle savait, par son mari et les renseignements des Mangemorts que Harry n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'affection ni de vrai chambre à lui. Alors Narcissa voulait que le Griffondor se sente comme chez lui (elle le savait que bientôt cela serait effectivement le cas). Elle décora la pièce de façon à ce qu'il ait tout le confort d'une chambre de sorcier c'est-à-dire un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau, une table de chevet ainsi qu'une pièce dressing et une autre pour la salle de bain. Elle l'agrémenta de quelques peintures et de cadres vides pour qu'Harry y mette ses propres photos. C'était plutôt modeste en comparaison de la chambre de Draco, mais elle savait par son fils, au travers des lettres qu'il lui envoyait que Harry était quelqu'un de simple et qui n'aimait pas les artifices. Par ailleurs, quand ce dernier aura pris ses appartements, il pourra les arranger comme bon lui semble et donc agrandir s'il le veut.

Narcissa, une fois cela fini, alla rejoindre son mari en pleine lecture dans la bibliothèque. Elle était toute excitée de rencontrer Harry, un être si gentil d'après son fils. D'ailleurs, depuis le début de la semaine, elle ne parlait plus que de leur arrivée et Lucius en avait marre ! Il n'avait qu'un seule hâte : qu'ils viennent pour qu'il soit enfin tranquille. Cependant il plaignait quand même un peu Harry : il savait que lorsque le Griffondor arriverait, sa femme ne le lâcherait plus. Draco et lui devraient essayer de la modérer, ce qui risquerait d'être dure.

Au matin d'une nuit reposante, Harry et Draco se réveillèrent en même temps et après quelques baisers matinaux, ils allèrent à la Grande Salle manger un morceaux avant de prendre le train qui les emmènerait au manoir. Quand ils eurent finis, le couple remonta dans leur chambre mettre leurs bagages de côtés pour les elfes de maison. Ils retournaient dans le hall lorsque Draco se fit arrêter par le professeur ROGUE qui le prit à part :

« Draco, bonne chance pour ce soir.

- Merci, parrain.

- Et bon courage pour maîtriser ta mère.

- Comment cela ?

- Ton père m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que Narcissa ne tenait plus en place et qu'elle avait hâte de connaître Harry. Tu la connais : quand elle est comme ça, rien ne peut l'arrêter.

- Aïe !

- Allez, courage, je passerais vous voir dans la semaine. Et bonnes vacances ».

Draco rejoignit Harry et leurs amis pour se diriger tous ensemble vers la gare de Pré au Lard. Ils prirent le dernier wagon du train, ne voulant pas être dérangés. Ils avaient même fait le plein de bonbons avant de monter. Le trajet se passa très bien, on y fit des parties d'échecs, des petits câlins pour Harry et Draco et on parla aussi de Quiddich.

Quand le train arriva sur le quai, ils se dirent au revoir et chacun rejoignit sa famille après s'être promis de s'écrire ou de se voir.

Draco prit Harry par la main et l'emmena vers ses parents qui les attendaient à part.

« Bonjour Père, Maman !

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Bonjour Draco, POTTER !

- Lucius je crois que l'on a déjà parlé de cela à la maison !»

Ils partirent vers la BMW des MALFOY, tous s'installèrent à l'intérieur le manoir étant à une heure et demi de route de la gare. Harry, qui était encore un peu fatigué, s'endormi sur l'épaule de Draco qui le suivit de prés. Narcissa, qui était en face de son fils, vit le tableau qu'ils formaient. Elle se retourna alors vers Lucius pour le lui montrer et même lui, une fois détachée de son journal, ne put s'empêcher de les trouver attendrissant. Elle fit apparaître un appareil photo.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de cet appareil ?

- Je trouve ce moment très beau, alors je veux faire peindre cette scène. Comme cela, on pourra leur offrira le tableau à Noël ! Qu'en penses tu ?

- Fait comme tu veux ! Même si je n'étais pas d'accord, tu le ferais quand même ! »

Le couple se sourit ! Ils se connaissaient si bien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir où d'un coup de baguette, le portail s'ouvrit, ce qui leur permit de rentrer dans la propriété. Quand la voiture arriva devant la maison, un elfe de maison vit leur ouvrir les portes, Narcissa laissa Lucius sortir avant de réveiller Draco qui réveilla à son tour Harry. Celui-ci était déçu : il n'avait pas pu profiter du paysage que son petit ami lui avait vanté. Draco voyant son petit air triste eu une idée !

« Père ?

- Oui.

- Demain, pourrais-je emmener Harry faire une ballade à cheval ?

- Bien sûr. Je demanderais à Daniel de préparer le tien et un autre.

- Merci !

-Va donc le rejoindre, va ! »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et trouva Harry en pleine discussion avec sa mère. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Ma mère ne t'embête pas trop ?

- Non, on parlait de Poudlard !

- Ah d'accord.

- Allez, venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

- Comment ça nos chambres ?

- Et bien, la chambre d'Harry et la tienne ! »

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il s'était habitué à dormir avec Draco et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à dormir à nouveau seul. Cependant il ne voulait pas embêter les MALFOY avec ses états d'âme dés le début du séjour. Au moment où il allait dire oui, Draco le devança :

« Maman, Harry ne dormira pas dans sa chambre mais dans la mienne !

- Vous … vous êtes déjà unis ? »

Harry prit une couleur écrevisse et Draco répondit, sur la défensive.

« Non, nous ne le sommes pas encore, nous ne sommes pas encore prêt. Mais je suis le seul qui calme Harry lorsqu'il fait un cauchemar.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer mon poussin mais je voulais savoir si Harry faisait maintenant partit de la famille.

- Oui ! Il est mon compagnon ! Et même si nous ne sommes pas encore unis je le considère comme tel.

- Bien, alors venez. Je vous montre quand même la chambre que j'avais préparée pour toi Harry puis vous irez vous reposer dans celle de Draco !

- D'accord ! »

Narcissa les conduisit donc. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry fut ébloui par cette chambre, qui était pour lui magnifique.

« Madame MALFOY, elle est splendide mais c'est trop pour moi tout seul !

- D'abord, plus de Madame MALFOY avec moi ! C'est Narcissa ! Et plus, si tu trouves cette chambre trop grande, tu vas être époustouflé face à celle de Draco.

- Maman, tu as très bien réorganisé cette pièce. Bravo elle a beaucoup de style.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas comme ça avant ?

- Non, je l'ai réaménagée pour ta venue ici. »

Après cette déclaration, Harry ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cela inquiéta Narcissa qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir pleurer quelqu'un comme cela !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Harry répondit de façon hachée à cause des quelques sanglots. Draco le prit contre son torse et lui caressa le dos pour le calmer

« … Personne avant … n'avait fait … quelque chose d'aussi beau …. pour moi …. Merci beaucoup ! »

Harry était quand même déçu : Madame MALFOY avait arrangé une chambre pour lui et lui allait dormir dans celle de Draco !

« Pardon.

- Pourquoi Harry ?

- Vous avez crée cette chambre pour moi et je ne l'utiliserais même pas !

- Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est le bonheur de Draco et je vois que c'est à toi qu'il le doit alors c'est à moi de te dire merci. Et puis on a assez de chambre pour tout le monde, alors même si tu restes dans la chambre de Draco, tu pourras garder cette chambre et en faire ce que tu veux, Ok ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !

- Comme je te l'ai dis je veux le bonheur de Draco mais aussi, pourquoi pas, de mes petits enfants.

-Maman arrête ! On est encore jeune. »

Narcissa les laissa ensuite seuls et le Vélane conduisit Harry dans sa propre chambre dont il lui fit une petite visite guidée. Harry était impressionné par la taille de la chambre de Draco, elle était constitué d'un salon, d'une chambre, d'une salle d'eau, d'un dressing et d'une porte mais quand Harry voulut l'ouvrir celle-ci était fermée à clé.

« Dray, qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?

- Une autre partie de mon appartement, tu veux voir ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Draco ouvrit donc la porte et le couple se retrouva devant un petit hall mais sans rien d'autre !

« Pourquoi il y a seulement un hall derrière cette porte ?

- C'est compliqué. Tu vois, tu es dans une maison sorcière.

- Oui, et ?

- Et bien, quand on voudra ajouter des pièces, celles-ci se mettront dans ce hall.

- Comme par exemple une deuxième salle de bain !

- Oui, mais aussi la chambre des enfants. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir

« Harry, arrête de rougir, on est entre nous, tu veux toujours des enfants ?

- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que j'ai jamais eu de famille et que je veux que la mienne soit grande !

- Comme moi alors, j'aurais aimé ne pas être fils unique. »

Draco et Harry étaient contents, ils avaient hâte de fonder leur famille, et d'avoir leurs propres enfants. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit pour se reposer.

« Tes parents ne sont pas comme je les avais imaginés.

- Et oui ! En public ils jouent le rôle de parfaits sangs purs, mais en privé ils sont pour moi une famille normale.

- Oui. Mais pourquoi il a donné le journal de JEDUSOR pendant ma deuxième année ?

- Je sais pas, mais s'il l'a fait c'était pour une bonne raison je pense.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! »

Feignant l'innocence, Draco répondit :

« Ah bon, tu es sûr ?

- Attend tu vas voir ! »

Harry se mit alors sur Draco et lui fit plein de petits baisers volatiles. Le Vélane ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous la torture de son compagnon. Mais ils furent interrompus par la mère de Draco leur disant de descendre manger.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle à manger, où les attendaient Lucius et Narcissa. Ils commencèrent en silence et Harry, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des repas en silence, se sentit mal à l'aise. Quand Draco s'en aperçu, il engagea la conversation. Malgré un petit regard noir de la part de son père, la fin du repas se passa très bien et Harry s'intégra très bien dans la famille de son compagnon. Draco emmena son Griffondor faire une ballade au claire de lune dans le parc du manoir, le Survivant était ébloui par la beauté de ce lieu.

« Dray, c'est un cadre idyllique. On dirait que l'on est dans un conte de fée !

- C'est quoi un conte de fée ?

- C'est une sorte d'histoire moldu, elle raconte une histoire d'amour qui commence mal mais qui finit très bien. Demain, j'enverrais un hibou à Hermione pour qu'elle m'envoie les plus connus, comme ça tu pourras les lire, et me dire ton avis !

- Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, mon ange.

- Merci. »

Pendant ce temps, Lucius et Narcissa buvaient un thé devant leur cheminée. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme prit la parole :

« Pour être honnête, Harry ne semble pas être comme je l'aurais pensé, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Draco l'a choisit et je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait.

- Ah, tu lui reconnais enfin des qualités ! C'est bien.

- Même si j'en avais trouvé avant, tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas crié sur tous les toits (et même encore maintenant !). En plus on voit qu'il tient à Draco, cela se lit dans ses yeux quand il regarde notre fils.

- Oui, et c'est bien. Comme cela, peut-être qu'un jour nous serons grands parents !

- Cissa, ils sont jeunes, ils ont encore le temps et en plus avec cette guerre je pense qu'ils devraient attendre.

- Nous, nous n'avons pas attendus pour faire Draco !

- Peut être, mais Harry et donc par conséquence Draco seront plus exposés que nous ne l'avons été ou que nous le serons jamais.

- Tu as peut être raison.

- Et oui Cissa je suis le plus fort !

- Lucius, arrête avec cela ! Tu as pour une fois raison mais ne te monte pas la tête !»

Le couple MALFOY continuèrent ainsi de parler de tout et de rien, un sourire au coin de leurs lèvres. Draco et Harry rentrèrent vers dix heure et demie, ils allèrent souhaiter une bonne nuit aux parents de Draco puis montèrent dans leur chambre où ils s'endormirent comme des masses.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Draco qui se réveilla en premier. Rapidement lavé et habillé, il alla dans la cuisine demander un plateau rempli de bonnes choses pour apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à Harry. Il demanda aussi qu'un panier repas soit prêt une heure plus tard. Ensuite il alla dire bonjour à ses parents, attablés devant leur café.

« Papa, est ce que tu as demandé à Daniel de préparer les montures ?

- Oui bien sûr, il t'attend aux boxes.

- Où vas-tu aller ?

- Je vais montrer la propriété à Harry !

- Tu as eu une bonne idée mon lapin.

- Maman, qu'est ce que j'ai dit sur les petits surnoms débiles ?

- Heu attend ….

- Maman arrête avec cela !»

Sous les rires de sa mère et le sourire de son père, Draco les laissa finir de manger tandis que lui montait réveiller son bel endormi.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde **

**voici le nouveau chapitre que je publie pour l'anniversaire d'Onarluca qui était le 24 février maisen même tempsle miens qui est le 5 Mars**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira désolé pour le retard mais avec les partiels et le fait que je n'ai plus acces à internet chez moi ca complique un peu les choses **

**il faut remercier VERITE pour le travail que correction mais aussi quel ajouts par ci par là dans ce chapitre alors merci VERITE**

**bonne lecture et je vais de ce pas répondre aux reviews signées et je réponds en dessous au reviews anonymes**

**_akina : moi aussi j'ai lu magnetic attraction c'est elle qui m'a fait connaitre et aimé les slash avec "mystérieux eden d'ONARLUCA" et oui c'est le même genre d'histoire car elle traite des Vélane mais j'essaye le plus possible de m'éloigner de celle de Frizzy. en plus comme celle ci n'est plus mit à jour mon imagination pour la suite à pris le dessus et donc je l'adapte un peu pour ma fic LOL_**

**_maude carmon : je suis trés heureuse que tu ai aimé ma fic au point de ne pas t'arreter , pour tes autres questions j'y ai déjà répond via ton mail bizzz_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est Draco qui se réveilla en premier. Rapidement lavé et habillé, il alla dans la cuisine demander un plateau rempli de bonnes choses pour apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à Harry. Il demanda aussi qu'un panier repas soit prêt une heure plus tard. Ensuite il alla dire bonjour à ses parents, attablés devant leur café. 

« Papa, est ce que tu as demandé à Daniel de préparer les montures ?

- Oui bien sûr, il t'attend aux boxes.

- Où vas-tu aller ?

- Je vais montrer la propriété à Harry !

- Tu as eu une bonne idée mon lapin.

- Maman, qu'est ce que j'ai dit sur les petits surnoms débiles ?

- Heu, attends, …

- Maman arrête avec cela !»

Sous les rires de sa mère et le sourire de son père, Draco les laissa finir de manger tandis que lui montait réveiller son bel endormi.

Draco pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce encore plongée dans la douce pénombre qu'offraient les lourds rideaux de la baie vitrée. Il déposa son plateau sur son bureau avant de se glisser vers sa marmotte. Cependant c'était sans compter sur la dite marmotte qui, elle, avait bien l'intention de prolonger ce sommeil des plus reposant ! Il fallut à Draco trouver les bons arguments (et quoi de mieux qu'une surprise) pour sortir le brun de ses couvertures.

C'est dans un moment de tendresse qu'ils partagèrent leur petit déjeuner, le serpentard présentant une tartine à la bouche aimée et Harry lui rendant la pareille. Ensuite, le Veela envoya son amour sous la douche, en profitant pour choisir les vêtements de ce dernier, qui comme les siens seraient les mieux adaptés avec l'occupation qu'ils allaient avoir dans la journée ! Le brun ne dit rien face à cela mais sa réaction fut tout autre en voyant son compagnon se saisir d'un panier alors qu'ils traversaient le hall.

« Dray, qu'as-tu donc prévu aujourd'hui ? Une chasse aux champignons ?

C'est pour le déjeuner !

Nous allons pique-niquer ? Où allons-nous dis-moi ?

Tu verras, tu verras ! Une chose est sûre, cela va te plaire. »

Il le guida ensuite vers ce que le griffondor identifia comme étant une écurie. Ils aperçurent alors un homme vêtu d'une salopette bleu et d'une bonne paire de bottes en caoutchouc.

« Draco, cela me fait plaisir de vous voir !

Moi de même Daniel. Harry je te présente notre palefrenier, Daniel PERCHAM. Daniel voici Harry POTTER, mon compagnon.

Enchanté Monsieur.

Bonjour Daniel, appelez-moi donc Harry

Comme vous le voudrez.

Daniel, les chevaux sont-ils prêts ?

Ils vous attendent ! Votre étalon est dans son box, avec Cassiopée la nouvelle jument qu'il ne quitte plus.

Comment cela ?

Elle a été acquise récemment par votre père et quand Pégase l'a vu, il se l'est approprié. »

Monsieur est tombé amoureux ! Voilà une drôle d'histoire, non Harry ?

Oui, elle a en tout cas un nom très joli ! »

Arrivés devant un grand box, Harry s'émerveilla devant la beauté de Pégase. Il avait devant lui un magnifique étalon noir d'une couleur étincelante, avec un port très fier ! (Il aurait parié qu'il s'agissait d'un pur-sang mais n'osa pas poser la question de peur de voir bouder son blondinet !). Cassiopée, elle, était aussi blanche qu'une licorne. Le contraste en était des plus saisissant et pourtant cela semblait être du plus naturel qu'ils soient ensemble.

« Tu as vu ? Ils sont opposés et pourtant ils sont ensemble.

Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

Non, pourquoi ?

C'est un peu nous. Regarde : Cassiopée est pure comme toi et Pégase est fière comme moi. Elle a la blancheur de la lumière et lui est du noir des ténèbres.

C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Je le sais et je ne me lasserais jamais de te l'entendre dire. Tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime ! ».

Les garçons passèrent un bon moment dans le manège intérieur, Draco montrant les différentes techniques d'équitation de base, et aidant Harry à les faire siennes. Une fois le garçon plus à l'aise sur sa monture, il suivit son vélane à travers la propriété des MALFOY. Au bout d'une autre heure, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la rivière serpentant dans le domaine et s'installèrent sur l'herbe verdoyante après avoir attaché les chevaux près de l'eau, leur laissant assez de longe pour qu'ils puissent se désaltérer. Le panier en main, Draco sorti une nappe puis les différents plats préparés par les elfes de maison. Il mangèrent de bon cœur, terminant chaque assiette, la promenade leur ayant ouvert l'appétit. Profitant de la chaleur dégagée par le soleil, Draco prit appui sur un arbre et Harry prit appui sur son compagnon. Le premier passa un bras autour de la taille du survivant, et l'autre accompagnant sa main dans la chevelure brune, l'ébouriffant un peu plus. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, se reposant à l'ombre des branches. Le tableau qu'ils formaient était très beau, et pour une personne ne les connaissant pas, il aurait été facile de voir là un couple d'anges descendu du ciel en ce bel après-midi.



A quelques bonnes dizaines de kilomètre de là, dans une célèbre librairie sorcière, Hermione et Ron se promenaient. Enfin, Hermione surtout, enchantée de pouvoir enfin acquérir un nouvel outil de savoir. Le roux en profitait pour feuilleter les dernières revues parues parlant de Quidditch. Avisant le comptoir, La griffondor se dirigea vers un vendeur :

« Avez-vous reçu l'exemplaire de « Potions et Médicaments moldus, comment les … »

Avez-vous reçu l'exemplaire de « Potions et Médicaments moldus, comment les … ».

Pardon !

Désolé ! »

Se tournant vers sa gauche, Hermione rencontra le regard d'un serpentard qu'elle reconnu rapidement : Blaise Zabinni. Ce dernier était souriant, sans doute amusé par leur demande synchrone ! Elle allait lui adresser la parole mais fut coupée dans son élan par le vendeur, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu partir dans l'arrière boutique, revenir avec 2 livres. Une fois sa commande payée, elle dû rejoindre Ron qui s'impatientait près de la porte et sorti en faisant un signe de la tête à l'autre nouveau propriétaire de « Potions et Médicaments moldus, comment les associer et quels sont les risques les plus connus » d'un certain Vincent Marius SOPE PREESTY.

La chaleur ayant aussi des effets sur eux, les deux griffondors se dirigèrent vers le non moins célèbre glacier Fortarôme, imaginant ce que leur meilleur ami pouvait bien faire au même moment.



Ils n'auraient sans doute pas été étonnés de le voir observer les terres avoisinantes, son esprit curieux toujours en éveil malgré le moment de repos qu'il s'accordait avec Draco. Au bout d'un moment et à force de concentration, il perçu dans l'image se dressant au loin la forme d'un bâtiment.

« Quelle est donc cette bâtisse, la-bas ?

Oh, une ancienne dépendance du manoir.

Pourquoi ancienne ? Elle n'est plus utilisée ?

Non, et je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue autrement bien que je ne l'aie jamais approchée réellement.

Ah oui ? Et si on allait la visiter !

Tu veux aller y faire un tour ?

Yes ! »

Sans attendre, et tout à sa joie de découvrir de nouveau horizon, l'explorateur Potter se dirigea vers la jument impatiente elle aussi aurait-on pu dire d'aller enquêter dans ce lieu.

A peine arrivé, et de justesse protégé grâce à un sort par le blond, Harry s'engouffra dans ce qui de près ressemblait à une grande maison campagnard, avec une grange et un beau terrain devant et derrière. Un pigeonnier venait clôturer le décor. Le grenier était devenu le repaire de divers sortes d'oiseaux semblant cohabiter joyeusement et des chats se tapissaient dans les coins zieutant ces proies en se léchant les babines.

Le soleil déclinant à l'horizon, les deux adolescents se décidèrent à rentrer, et, malgré la fatigue ils donnèrent un coup de main à Daniel, Harry ravi tenant à s'occuper de Cassiopée pour la remercier.

« Draco, j'ai passé une excellente journée, merci !

J'en suis heureux, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé être avec toi. Mais tu semblais un peu soucieux au retour.

J'ai une petit idée qui me trotte dans la tête.

Oui ?

Cette bâtisse devait être superbe et très confortable. Crois-tu qu'on pourrait la restaurer ?

Il faudrait demander. Un architecte ou une société de construction pourrait nous le dire.

Ce serait bien !

Ah oui ? Que voudrais-tu en faire ?

Notre chez-nous ! »

Draco admira alors les rougeurs apparaissant sur le visage de son compagnon. La phrase était sortie si vite, et avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il promit d'en parler avec son père. Un lieu rien qu'à eux, voilà une idée loin de lui déplaire !

Il furent interrompu au milieu du hall par l'arrivée de Lucius.

« Qui passe donc par ici ? Aurais-je deux bouquetins dans mon manoir ?

Bonsoir père.

Bonne balade ?

Excellente Monsieur !

As-tu pris bien soin de Cassiopée, Harry ?

Elle a été adorable.

Bien. Il faut toujours prendre soin de sa monture.

De **_SA_** monture, père ?

As-tu déjà vu un membre de la famille Malfoy sans son équidé, fils ?

Elle … elle est pour moi ? »

Un simple souri, bref, mais Harry n'eu pas besoin de plus et se précipita sur le père de son compagnon, sa joie si évidente, un visage radieux et des larmes aux soins des yeux. Il aurait sans doute enlacé cet homme si l'odeur de transpiration ne c'était rappelée à lui, et c'est en courant qu'il partit se doucher, promettant de revenir pour remercier comme il faut dès qu'il serait propre !

Draco tout sourire regarda son compagnon disparaître en haut des escalier du grand hall et s'apprêtant à le rejoindre s'adressa à son père :

« Je vous remercie aussi père.

Il nous fallait trouver un cadeau pour fêter sa venue, ta mère et moi avons eu cette idée, il semble que cela soit la bonne.

Il en est très heureux. Nous avons fait une grande ballade aujourd'hui et il me faudrait à moi aussi une bonne douche et d'autres vêtements. Cependant il est une chose dont il me faudrait vous entretenir, de préférence seul à seul.

Il me reste quelques affaires à régler pour le domaine, peut-être pourrais-tu m'y aider ce soir après le repas ? Non, en fait, tu n'auras pas le choix !

Vous comprenez toujours à la perfection père ! »

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance détendu, et lorsque les hommes du clan Malfoy informèrent leurs vis à vis du devoir les attendant, Narcissa offrit à Harry de venir prendre une tisane dans le salon près du feu et d'ainsi continuer à discuter. Une fois dans le bureau de Lucius, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Draco pu exposer son projet.

« Bien, maintenant de quoi voulais-tu me parler si rapidement ?

Nous sommes allés voir « la volière bleue » aujourd'hui, Harry l'avait aperçue de loin et a voulu la voir, puis la visiter.

La maison de feu mon grand-oncle Dimitri Stanislas?

En effet.

Voilà plus de 15 ans que personne n'y habite, il me semble qu'elle est dans un piteux état. Surtout qu'à part son jardin il n'entretenait pas grand chose, et d'après les souvenirs que j'en ai il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe !

Elle est dans un état triste. Mais elle a bien plu à Harry et il voudrait en faire notre maison. Ce serait je pense une bonne idée. Cependant il faudrait la réhabiliter pour cela.

Avoir votre propre maison. Je comprends ce sentiment. Nous pourrions contacter un bon entrepreneur et voir ce qu'il propose. Oui, j'appellerais demain matin et nous irons y faire un tour demain après-midi. Je n'ai rien à faire cela tombe bien, profitons-en.

Ce serait bien mais il faudrait occuper Harry !

Je me doutais bien que tu voudrais garder cela secret. Je pense que Narcissa sera ravie de participer, laisse moi m'en charger, je lui demanderais tout à l'heure, nous trouverons une idée !

Merci père.

Va le retrouver et aller vous coucher maintenant, il se fait tard.

Mais …

Il me semble avoir beaucoup de choses à faire avec ta mère, tu ne voudrais pas nous déranger, non ?

Non, en effet. Bonne nuit père.

Et c'est avec un sourire mais aussi un frisson de ceux qui ne veulent pas imaginer la « discussion » que peuvent avoir ses deux parents que Draco quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers le salon. Il y trouva un Harry somnolant devant la cheminée. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Cependant il s'arrêta de marcher car le Griffondor, bien que quelque peu endormi, protesta :

« Dray, pose moi par terre, je suis encore capable de marcher !

Pourquoi tu n'es pas bien dans mes bras ?

Si mais tu vas te faire un tour de rein et moi j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Peut être pour finir ma vie avec toi, me marier avec toi ou encore avoir des enfants de toi ? »

Draco était content de la déclaration d'Harry, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, d'ailleurs il ne put s'empêcher d'embraser son compagnon passionnément

« Si à chaque fois que je te fais une déclaration, tu m'embrasses comme ça et bien je le ferais plus souvent.

Et bien moi je ne suis pas contre. »

Puis Draco reprit sa route vers leur chambre, Harry qui avait mis sa tête sur l'épaule de son Vélane s'endormit pendant le reste du chemin. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Draco allongea le Survivant sur le lit où il lui enleva ses vêtements sauf son boxer, puis il le mit sous le drap et c'est après s'être dévêtu et les avoir enfouis tout deux sous les chaudes couvertures qu'il souffla un « Nox », se laissant dériver vers le pays des songes !



Pendant ce temps, le couple Malfoy s'était retrouvé devant la grande baie vitrée, dans la salle de musique. Les lumières éteintes ils observaient leurs rayons lunaires éclairer le magnifique jardin que Narcissa entretenait. Les splendides fleurs et les belles plantes, cultivées avec amour, étaient la fierté de la maîtresse de maison. Quiconque avait eu un jour le privilège de s'en approcher ne pouvait douter de la main verte que devait posséder cette femme.

Entraîné par l'ambiance, Lucius prit la main de sa femme, et ouvrant la porte-fenêtre, il emmena sa femme le long des sentiers, au milieu de ce tableau.

« Tu vois la bâtisse derrière la maison, celle du grand oncle ?

Oui.

Et bien, nous pourrions dire que Harry a « flasher » dessus et Draco voudrait la faire restaurer. Pour cela il faudrait avoir l'avis d'un expert avant de le dire à Harry. Vu que je suis livre demain, nous aimerions régler cela. Pourrais-tu éloigner le petit brun ?

Oui bien sûr.

une idée de diversion ?

Je ne sais pas, il me faudrait de nouvelles plantes alors, le chemin de traverse ! Je lui demanderais demain. Es-tu fatigué ?

Non pourquoi ?

Tu le seras si tu viens te coucher ! »

Narcissa parti alors en courant après cette petite suggestion. Quand Lucius comprit ce que cela voudrait dire il la suivit rapidement à la suite de sa femme. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre commune, l'atmosphère avait changer. Une douce musique flottait dans l'air, et un parchemin était posé sur les draps de satin :

« Mets-toi à l'aise, j'arrive »

Lucius passa pour seul vêtement une douce robe de nuit verte et s'allongea, reposant contre les oreillers. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il su que la nuit serait courte.



Le lendemain, c'est une Madame MALFOY rayonnante qui monta vers la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller lui et son compagnon.

« Harry, Draco debout les garçons ! »

Ceux-ci malgré leur sommeil, commencèrent à se réveiller. Quand ils furent enfin capable de comprendre leur environnement, Harry vira au rouge : il était dans les bras de Draco et s'était fait prendre par la mère de celui-ci !

« Bonjour les enfants !

Bonjour mère.

B…bonjour.

Il est presque 11h mes petits loirs, il est temps de se lever !

Déjà ! Je vais aller me préparer ! »

Draco se leva après un baiser chaste à Harry, puis alla à la salle de bain.

« Harry, comme Lucius m'a dit avoir besoin de Draco pour des affaires familiales cet après-midi, que dirais-tu d'aller faire une sortie ensemble pour mieux se connaître ? Il me faudrait aller sur le chemin de traverse et c'est toujours plus intéressant à deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Oui pourquoi pas ! Surtout que Draco ne sera pas là. Et je serais ravi de mieux vous connaître.

Alors prépare toi, nous partirons sitôt le déjeuner terminé.

D'accord. »

Narcissa sortit, laissant leur intimité au jeune couple. Harry prit quelques affaires dans le dressing puis alla rejoindre Draco qui prenait sa douche. Le Survivant pendant ce temps là, se brossa les dents et fit tout sa toilette du visage, puis ils échangèrent de place. Quand ils eurent finit, ils descendirent dans le hall et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les deux adultes, ou plutôt les trois, avec Severus, invité à manger. Enfin, il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour accepter l'idée que ce fut son si terrible professeur de potion tellement ses habits différaient des éternelles robes qu'il portait à l'école. Non que l'ensemble vert et la robe pourpre ne lui donne un certain charme et surtout une bonne prestance, bien au contraire.

« Voilà enfin nos dormeurs !

Bonjour père, parrain.

Voilà deux rescapés !

Rescapés ?

Severus allait nous raconter une petite mésaventure arrivée à Poudlard. Passons à table nous pourrons y converser tranquillement. »

Le repas se déroula dans une attitude joyeuse mais surtout serpentardesque, le professeur de potion narrant les effets secondaire d'un philtre ayant malheureusement disparu dans sa réserve et dont Black, son grand ami qu'il aime et qu'il adore personne n'en doutera (pourquoi ces sourcils relevés ?) de passage au château, avait malheureusement fait les frais. Il ne pouvait cependant point expliquer la fin puisqu'il avait dû s'éclipser rapidement faire quelques achats (fuir aurait été un très bon choix de verbe aussi). Achats qu'il aurait certainement fait ce matin s'il n'avait pas accidentellement rencontré son magasin préféré spécialisé dans l'utilisation des huiles essentielles (bref un salon de massage).

Harry fut très amusé par l'histoire, surtout grâce aux talents d'orateurs que semblait posséder le maître des cachots. Une petite pointe de tristesse cependant s'égara dans ses yeux lorsqu'il songea à son parrain, à qui il n'avait pas encore parlé de sa relation avec Draco et encore moins de ses projets de vacances. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y songer que Narcissa l'entraînait vers le chemin de traverse. Les hommes restés dans le salon discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un homme soit annoncé par un elfe.

« Faites-le entrer dans mon bureau !

Je vais suivre Narcissa et me rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

Ne rentre pas trop tôt Severus !

Arf ! j'ai bien peur d'être très occupé, peut-être même vais-je devoir aller voir de la famille au fin fond de l'Irlande…

Il faut savoir respecter sa famille en effet. Bonne journée. Viens fils.

A bientôt. »

Et tandis que le professeur prenait de la poudre de cheminette, les deux Malfoys rencontrèrent M. BERGER, maître d'œuvre au service de la famille, autour des plans de la maison qui occupait les pensées du Vélane. Puis ils se rendirent tous les trois sur les lieux. Le bâtisseur fit alors le tour des pièces accompagné de quelques sortilèges pour vérifier des choses et d'autres.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il ne me semble pas y avoir de grosses difficultés. Cependant pour être plus précis quand aux différents éléments, il me faut revenir avec plusieurs de mes hommes.

A vu de nez, cela prendrait combien de temps ?

Deux ou trois mois je pense.

Bien. Une rencontre serait possible la semaine prochaine, même jour même heure.

Ce sera parfait. »

Le rendez-vous avait duré deux bonnes heures et quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils rencontrèrent Harry et Narcissa qui revenait juste de leur sorti. De retour dans leur chambre, Harry se mit à raconter sa sortie à son compagnon, la façon dont il en parlait montrant à Draco qu'il s'était bien amusé. Le Serpentard aida donc son compagnon à déballer tous les sacs, ce dernier lui montrant avec affection toutes les affaires qu'il avait acheté avec sa mère. Cela leur pris tout le reste de l'après-midi et ils ne ressortirent que pour le repas du soir.



Le reste des vacances se déroula très bien, le temps de la rentrée arriva très vite, c'est Narcissa qui les raccompagna à la gare. Avant de partir Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rappeler à son père de le tenir au courant des travaux.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le train, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis et tous s'installèrent dans un wagon. Harry leur raconta ses vacances tandis que Draco, lui, pensait à ce que pourrait être sa vie futur. Harry voyant que son compagnon était dans la lune, lui caressa la joue le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées. Celui-ci sursauta et regarda son âme sœur :

« A quoi tu penses ?

A rien pourquoi ?

Tu étais dans la lune, allez dit moi !

Je pensais à notre futur.

Et comment le vois tu ?

Toi et moi dans une petite maison, que nous aurons décoré nous-même, avec plein d'enfants jouant autour de nous.

Ton projet me plaît ! »

Entre temps, Harry s'était assit contre le torse de Draco et au son des battements du cœur de son oreiller il s'endormit. Ses amis et Draco continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien durant le reste du voyage.

A l'arrivée du train, Draco réveilla son petit ange par de petits baisers dans le cou. Quand Harry se réveilla, il fut content de retrouver Poudlard, bien qu'il ait apprécié son séjour chez les parents de Draco, ce château était après tout sa maison.

Ils allèrent tous manger dans la Grande Salle puis le couple profita de la soirée pour inviter leurs amis chez eux, continuant à parler de leurs vacances. Pendant qu'il écoutait Ron raconter sa version d'un certain petit déjeuner poudlaresque (il était de passage avec sa mère), Harry remarqua sa meilleure amie et Blaise semblant discuter ardemment et cela lui fit plaisir. Quand ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, les tourtereaux se mirent au lit. Harry qui était dans les bras de Draco brisa le silence :

« Tu as vu le rapprochement entre Blaise et Hermione ?

De quoi tu parles ? Ils sont seulement amis.

Et après on dit que c'est moi le naïf !

Hey !

Oui oui je sais, tu es le meilleur pour tout ! Mais quand tu les verras ensemble, s'il te plait observe les bien ok ?

Ok. Je le ferrais amour. »

C'est sur cette discussion qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le réveil se passa douloureusement car bien qu'Harry soit heureux de revenir à Poudlard, il ne voulait pas aller en cours. Draco dû utiliser tous ses talents pour faire lever son compagnon, et c'est finalement grâce à quelques promesses pour leur soirée qu'il y arriva. La journée se passa très bien, malgré que les professeurs leurs avaient déjà donner une montagne de devoirs à faire. La soirée chez le couple se passa à faire les dits devoirs (ils voulaient avoir leur week-end pour pouvoir se détendre) mais comme convenu Draco alla dans la chambre où grâce à un sort il fit apparaître des bougies flottantes. Puis il alla chercher son compagnon pour lui faire la surprise, il l'installa sur le lit pendant que lui se mit en face de celui-ci. Il commença alors sous les yeux de son âme sœur, à lui faire un strip-tease, Harry fut ébahie par la sensualité que Draco arrivait à dégager pendant son petit show et quand celui-ci se retrouva en boxer, le Survivant lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le Griffondor, celui-ci l'embrassa comme jamais, puis le fit tomber sur le lit pour pouvoir le chevaucher. Il lui fit alors des baisers sur le cou, descendit vers son torse. Là il passa ses mains sous le boxer de Draco pour masser les fesses de son compagnon. Quand il chercha à descendre le sous-vêtement (gênant ?), Draco voulut l'en empêcher, remontant Harry vers son visage :

« Harry, tu n'es pas obligé !

Je sais mais j'en ai envie. »

Alors, pour faire taire Draco, Harry l'embrassa tout en faisant des va et vient sur le sexe de son compagnon. Celui ne résista plus et succomba aux avances du brun, lui laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne fut pas déçu car Harry, malgré son inexpérience, avait fait monter Draco au septième ciel en reproduisant ce qu'il aimait que Draco lui fasse. Quand Harry eut finit, il mit sa tête sur l'épaule du vélane, celui-ci reprenant son souffle.

« Et bien, tu caches bien ton jeu !

Comment cela ?

Et bien, je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant avec quelqu'un d'autre ni même par moi-même.

C'est que j'ai un bon professeur.

Flatteur ! »

C'est sur cette discussion qu'ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain, le couple alla en cours comme d'habitude. Cependant, quand la journée fut finie et qu'il était dans leur salon, Harry décida de mettre enfin les choses à jour et de parler avec son parrain, ceci ne pouvant plus être retardé. Il le savait désormais. Il écrivit une lettre à son parrain pour lui donner rendez-vous pour le week-end suivant. Il donna le message à Hedwige qui l'emmena au 12 Square Grimmauld. Draco lui demandant à qui il écrivait, le Survivant lui raconta à la fois ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui l'avait conduit à cela. Il voulait informer son parrain de ses choix et aussi lui présenter Draco. Ce dernier était heureux qu'il se soit enfin décidé.



Sirius et Remus étaient dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld entrain de parler quand ils se firent interrompre par Hedwige tapant aux carreaux de la fenêtre. Remus alla ouvrit et la chouette vola vers Sirius qui lui prit la lettre et lui donna un morceau de pain. Puis elle repartit, Harry n'attendant pas de réponse.

« Que dit la lettre ?

Attends, je vais la lire. »

_Cher Parrain et Remus_

_Je voudrais vous voir ce week-end pour vous parler de diverses choses et aussi pour vous expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas venu pendant les vacances._

A samedi, devant la salle sur demande à 14h 

_Bisous,_

_Harry._

« Bien, je me demande ce qu'il veut nous dire. Je vais prévenir le professeur DUMBLEDOR de notre visite samedi.

D'accord, moi je finis de faire à manger. »

La semaine à Poudlard se passa trop rapidement au goût d'Harry qui avait peur de la réaction de son parrain vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Draco. Celui-ci essaya comme il put de faire passer le stress de son compagnon mais cela ne marche pas autant qu'il l'espérait.


	9. concours

**salut tout le monde et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un petit CONCOURS que j'avais oublié de mettre lundi LOL**

**en effet, le passage dans la bibliothéque entre Hermione et Blaise est dû à Vérité qui voulait les mettre plus en avant**

**elle a donc fait un annagramme avec les noms et prénoms de l'auteur du livre qu'ils ont achetés (un petit indice : il y a 2 prénoms et 2 noms de famille)**

**envoyer moi vos réponses par reviews, celui qui aura la bonne réponse aura droit au prochain chapitre en avance **

**voilà bon courage à tous BIZZZ**


	10. chapitre 9

**Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira comme les précédents.**

**je tenais aussi à vous dire d'au mois de juinje devrais avoir normalement internet chez moi. donc je voudrais créer un blog pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancer de cette fic mais aussi pour vous mettre des débuts voir des fin de chapitre en avance, ainsi que des photos voir des fanart de cette fic si certain en on fait. alors je voudrais avoir votre avis:**

**- Est ce que vous êtes d'accord pour aller sur ce blog ?**

**- Si oui, lequel serait le mieux ?**

**voilà merci d' avoir écouté (enfin d'avoir lu :) ) mon blabla. ****maintenant place aux reviews anonymes**

_Saria: salut je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, mais je concours na pas ralentit les choses.j'ai seulement donner du temps à ma beta de pouvoir corriger ce chapitre car elle a une vie à coté ce que je comprend tout à fait.en fait pour participer au concours il fallait seulement laisser une reviews avec tes idées et c'est moi qui est transmit à vérité voilà  
j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bizzz_

_Rosenoire : et ben tu es comme moi car j'ai été incapable de trouver la réponse lol mais en tout cas voilà la suite_

_Mu: merci pour tout tes compliments ils me vont droit au coeur et m'encourage a écrire la suite donc voici le nouveaux chapitre qui j'espère te plaira  
_

* * *

* * *

Le samedi matin arriva très vite, ce fut Draco qui se réveilla en premier. Il appela un elfe pour quérir un plateau repas pour deux qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Voyant que Harry ne voulait pas se réveiller, sans doute plus à cause de la venue de son parrain et de Remus que d'un manque réel de sommeil. Draco parsema de petits baisers papillons le cou d'Harry puis il dériva vers la bouche de son compagnon. Lorsque celui-ci répondit au baiser, Draco lui dit

« - Bonjour amour

- … …

- Allez je sais que tu es réveillé, tu verras cela se passera bien.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de la réaction de Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là !

- Allez mangeons, je sens une bonne odeur ! »

Draco prit le plateau et la posa sur le lit; le Serpentard et Harry commençèrent à manger ce qu'avait amené l'elfe. Quand ils eurent fini, chacun son tour alla se doucher puis ils allèrent retrouver leurs amis sous l'arbre des Maraudeurs dans le parc.

« - Bonjour les amis !

- Bonjour.

- Alors prêts pour tout à l'heure ? »

Harry se renfrogna à la parole de Blaise.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

- Harry a peur de la réaction de Sirius face à notre couple.

- Ben, je ne pense pas que cela le dérangera vu qu'il est avec Remus.

- Mione, ce n'est pas cela, j'ai peur qu'il n'accepte pas Draco à cause de la réputation de Mangemort de son père

- Harry, il ne tient qu'à toi de montrer à Sirius et Remus que Draco n'est pas comme ils le pensent. »

Ils continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres car ils ne voulaient plus embêter Harry. Quand midi et demi arriva, le groupe se rendit à la Grande Salle pour se restaurer. Chacun rejoignit sa table même Draco et Harry qui ne se séparèrent qu'après s'être donné rendez-vous à la Salle sur demande pour 13h45. Harry ne mangea pas beaucoup. Il se sentait comme avant un match de Quiddich ou un combat. Il se leva donc rapidement de table et se dirigea lentement vers le lieu de ses angoisses .Le blond ayant vu que son âme sœur était sortie, prit un morceau de gâteau et alla le rejoindre. Il trouva celui-ci étendu sur un lit en train de dormir et voyant qu'ils avaient encore une heure devant eux, il laissa Harry dans ses rêves et se fit apparaître un livre qu'il alla lire à côté d'Harry.

Quand le Serpentard entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il réveilla son compagnon d'une caresse en remarquant au passage qu'il avait la marque des couvertures sur la joue. Draco ne put que le trouver trop mignon.

« Désolé de te réveiller mais il y a quelqu'un qui vient de cogner contre le bois de la porte. Allons ouvrir ! »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la dite porte qu'il ouvrit sur Remus et Sirius. Quand ceux-ci le virent, ils le prirent dans leurs bras avec forte joie et exclamations

« - Bonjour toi !

- Bonjour parrain, Remus.

- J'en connais un qui s'est endormi en nous attendant ! »

Harry vira au rouge sous le regard des deux maraudeurs, puis il les fit entrer. Ce fut alors que les nouveaux arrivants remarquèrent Draco et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« - Qu'est ce que ce MALFOY fait ici ?

- Et bien c'est justement de cela que je voulais vous voir.

- J'espère que c'est une bonne raison car je n'ai pas envie d'être pollué !

- Remus, Parrain asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Remus et Sirius choisirent un sofa pendant que Draco et Harry prenaient celui d'en face.

« Alors pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ?

- Et bien je pense que je vais laisser Draco vous expliquer le début.

- Comment ça Draco ? C'est plus MALFOY ?

- Sirius s'il te plait laisse Draco t'expliquer, on verra après.

- … »

Voyant que l'ancien prisonnier s'était plié à la recommandation de son loup, le serpentard leur raconta le fait qu'il avait appris qu'il était un Vélane et comment il avait compris que son compagnon était Harry. Quand cela fut dit, Sirius vira au rouge et Remus eut un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Donc comme cela, Harry, tu t'es uni à ce Vélane sans nous avoir prévenu ?

- Non, Harry et moi nous ne sommes pas encore unis. Je ne voulais pas le précipiter.

- Tant mieux ! Harry je te parle en tant que parrain mais aussi en tant que tuteur.

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu revoies ce futur mangemort ! Cela doit être un plan de VOLDEMORT pour t'éloigner de tes amis et du bon côté !

- Non ce n'est pas un plan de VOLDEMORT.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Car il me l'a dit, et je le crois. De plus quand monsieur MALFOY a appris pour Draco, il a choisi de devenir un espion pour le compte de DUMBLEDOR, pour protéger son fils ! Donc tu vois, il n'y a pas de problème.

- S'il y a un problème, car qui te dit qu'il n'est pas un double espion ? Et qu'il n'attend pas une bonne occasion pour agir contre toi ?

- Non je ne pense pas. Il aurait pu le faire pendant les vacances que j'ai passées chez lui.

- Tu as passé tes vacances chez un mangemort au lieu de les passer avec ta famille ?

- Non il ne faut pas que tu le voies comme cela.

- Et il faut que je le voie comment ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui est allé passer ses vacances chez son petit ami.

- Ecoute Harry, je fais ça pour ton bien : je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de MALFOY et c'est un ordre !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je l'aime !

- Si je le fais, et quand tu seras plus vieux tu me diras merci. Maintenant fin de la discussion. Au revoir MALFOY, Harry n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit sinon tu le regretteras. »

Sirius sortit de la salle sur demande en prenant Draco avec lui pour qu'il n'influence pas plus Harry, mais Remus resta en arrière pour parler à Harry

« Harry essaye de suivre pour l'instant l'ordre de Sirius, j'essayerai de le faire changer d'avis.

- Merci Remus. »

Celui-ci sortit et au détour d'un couloir il croisa Draco.

« Malgré ce que pense le parrain d'Harry, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux passer ma vie avec lui.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Harry, n'approche plus de lui pendant un moment comme cela Sirius verra la profondeur de vos sentiments et aussi l'importance qu'il revêt aux yeux de harry. Moi je pourrai alors lui parler pour qu'il change d'avis.

- Merci Professeur.

- Allez ! Va dans ta salle commune. »

* * *

Harry, lui, s'était effondré dans la salle sur demande. Il n'en revenait pas que Sirius l'empêche de voir Draco. Ses amis ne le voyant pas revenir commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Devant le chercher dans tout le château, ils commencèrent par le lieu du fameux rendez-vous. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte le groupe fut accueilli par des pleurs. Se précipitant tous à l'intérieur Ils furent saisis de découvrir Harry par terre, en train de pleurer. Hermione alla directement à côté de celui-ci.

« - Harry qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Sirius … ne … veut plus … que je voie … Draco

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Il dit que c'est un futur mangemort et que c'est un plan de VOLDEMORT. Mais moi je l'aime, je peux plus me passer de lui !

- Et qu'a dit Remus ?

- Il a dit de suivre l'ordre de Sirius et qu'il essayerait de lui parler.

- Ah ! Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Sirius m'a dit que si je ne suivais pas ses ordres, j'allais avoir des problèmes et je pense qu'il en est capable, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. »

Harry s'écroula alors en pleurs dans les bras de la jeune fille qui s'adressa alors au reste du groupe :

« Blaise, Pansy, vous devriez aller voir Draco. Pour lui aussi cela ne doit pas être facile.

- Oui, nous le pensons aussi. Prenez soin de lui. On vous laisse.

- Blaise ? Dans une heure je viendrais prendre quelques affaires pour Harry

- Ok, je ferais la commission à Draco.

- Dis lui surtout qu'on le soutient !

- D'accord. »

Les deux serpentards partirent donc rejoindre leur prince de maison, pendant que Hermione et Ron emmenaient Harry dans son ancienne chambre c'est-à-dire le dortoir des 7èmes années de Griffondor. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, le jeune homme alla s'étendre sur son ancien lit et s'y endormit de suite. Hermione en profita donc pour faire sa course pendant que le roux surveillait leur ami.

Quand la Griffondor arriva devant la chambre du préfet en chef, elle frappa et c'est Pansy qui vient lui ouvrir. Elle remarqua que Draco lui aussi dormait, mais Pansy lui apprit qu'ils avaient dû lui faire avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve car Draco avait commencé à tout casser dans la chambre et qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'il se fasse du mal. Hermione prit quelques vêtements pour aller rejoindre Ron, mais avant elle dit aux Serpentards :

« - Si vous avez du nouveau, envoyez-moi un hibou, ok ?

- D'accord. »

Hermione montait vers la tour quand en chemin elle croisa une première année qui lui rentra dedans :

« Et bien, tu es bien pressée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Hermione, c'est Ron qui m'a envoyé te chercher. Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Harry ! »

Hermione n'en attendit pas plus, elle courut le plus vite qu'il lui était possible vers le dortoir. Quand elle arriva dans la tour, elle vit un attroupement devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des 7èmes années. Elle poussa les élèves pour se faire un chemin, puis monta voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque qu'elle arriva devant la chambré de Ron et Harry, elle resta ébahie : Harry était sur son lit en train de bouger comme lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars sur VOLDEMORT mais en plus de cela il y avait autour de lui une étrange lueur. Hermione qui n'avait jamais vu cela, envoya un élève chercher DUMBLEDOR et MC GONAGALL.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux professeurs arrivèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils envoyèrent immédiatement les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle. Puis quand cela fut fait, le directeur prit la parole :

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Harry avait rendez-vous avec Sirius et Remus.

- Oui j'en ai eu vent.

- Et bien, d'après lui cela c'est mal passé et Sirius a interdit à Harry de revoir Draco et que s'il ne suivait pas l'ordre il aurait des problèmes.

- Ah bon !

- Quand on a retrouvé Harry, celui-ci était en larmes c'est alors qu'il nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé. J'ai envoyé Blaise et Pansy au chevet de Draco et nous avons emmené Harry ici. Quand il est arrivé, il s'est aussitôt endormit,à cause des fortes émotions, je pense. J'en ai profité pour laisser Harry à la charge de Ron et aller chercher quelques affaires pour Harry chez Draco. Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, Draco dormait aussi, mais seulement à cause de Blaise qui l'avait forcé à prendre une potion de sommeil puisqu'il détruisait tout dans sa chambre.

« - Et comment ce fait-il qu'Harry soit dans cette état ?

- Quand Hermione est partie, tout allait bien, mais au bout d'un moment il s'est mit à convulser et cette bulle est apparue. J'ai alors demandé à un élève d'aller chercher Hermione puis, celle-ci ne savant pas ce que c'était, vous a appelé

- Bien, amenez-le à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, je vais devoir faire quelques recherches. »

Le professeur DUMBLEDOR sortit alors de la chambre puis de la tour des Griffondors pendant que le professeur MC GONAGALL supervisait le transport d'Harry à l'infirmerie. Quand ils furent tous arrivés, Hermione envoya un hibou à Blaise et Pansy pour leur apprendre l'état d'Harry, leur intimant de ne surtout pas en parler à Draco. Le Professeur MAC GONAGALL envoya elle aussi un hibou, à Sirius et Remus pour les faire venir au chevet de leur filleul.

Hermione et Ron restèrent toute l'après-midi au chevet d'Harry, DUMBLEDOR leur ayant donné une dérogation pour pouvoir manquer les cours.

C'est en fin d'après midi, que Sirius et Remus arrivèrent comme des furies dans l'aile hospitalière.

« Vous êtes dans une infirmerie et non pas dans un cirque, je vous saurai gré de faire silence sinon vous irez attendre dehors ! »

Remus s'excusa alors auprès de l'infirmière, puis alla rejoindre Sirius, Hermione et Ron au pied du lit d'Harry.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Quand vous êtes partis, nous n'avons pas vu revenir Harry ni Draco »

A l'attente du nom de MALFOY, Sirius fit un mou réprobateur mais Hermione ne fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et recommença alors le résumé des différents évènements

Sirius aurait sans doute attribué cet état à « MALFOY » si DUMBLEDOR ne l'avait pas coupé.

« - Non Sirius, cela n'est pas la faute de Draco, loin de là !

- Mais de qui alors ?

- Et bien, Remus, tu ne le sais pas ?

- Non.

- C'est la faute de Sirius, qui a sans le savoir, privé Harry de Draco et donc par conséquent privé un Vélane de son compagnon.

- Certes nous le savions, est-ce le lien qui a crée cela ?

- Oui.

- Mais Harry et Draco nous on dit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore unis.

- C'est exact mais l'amour que porte Harry à Draco a crée un lien en plus de celui du Vélane et c'est celui-ci qui as mis Harry dans cette état. Il a senti qu'Harry était très faible psychologiquement et que sans l'appui de son compagnon il ne survivrait pas.

- Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu ce lien, que se serait-il passé ?

- Harry serait mort à petit feu.

- J'aurais tué mon filleul.

- Je suis désolé Sirius.

- Professeur, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses. J'aime plus que tout mon filleul et j'ai fais ce choix pour le protéger !

- Oui Sirius je te comprends mais il faut que tu fasses confiance à Draco, il n'est pas mauvais, tu sais. Dès le départ, son père est venu vers nous pour son fils et fait désormais partie de l'ordre du phénix depuis l'annonce du compagnon de Draco.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui, certaines personnes nous surprendrons toujours !»

Sirius se mit alors à réfléchir à la situation.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, quand j'accepterais Draco dans la famille, Harry pourra éventuellement être de nouveau lui-même ?

- Oui, mais à la seule condition que tu acceptes Draco de bon cœur et non pas par intérêt.

- Quand est ce que je pourrais parler à ce jeune homme pour essayer de mieux le connaître ?

- Viens ici demain, ainsi j'aurais le temps de le prévenir. Si j'en crois ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa chambre, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse te recevoir.

- D'accord, alors à demain »

Sirius et Remus repartir vers le 12 Square Grimault; Hermione et Ron restèrent au chevet d'Harry. Comme convenu, le directeur alla voir Draco. Quand il frappa à la porte du préfet en chef, ce n'est pas celui-ci qui lui ouvrit mais ses deux amis. Draco lui était réveillé depuis quelques minutes mais refuser de parler car il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Harry et que les deux serpentards le lui cachaient.

« Pansy, Blaise laissez-nous s'il vous plait ».

Ne pouvant refuser quelque chose au directeur, ils quittèrent la chambre en disant à Draco qu'ils viendraient le voir le lendemain matin.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je sens quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Alors dites-le moi !

- Oui, il se passe quelque chose avec Harry. Après la dispute avec Sirius, Harry a voulu suivre le conseil de Rémus ainsi que celui de Mademoiselle GRANGER et s'est endormi. Mais son corps et sa magie l'ont alors mis dans une sorte de sommeil où il ne pourra revenir que quand toutes les personnes qu'il considère comme sa famille seront à nouveau unis et donc lorsque son parrain t'aura accepté.

- Mais qu'es-ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état ?

- Et bien, Harry t'aime tellement que sa magie a créé inconsciemment un lien et c'est ce lien, se sentant, comment dire, menacé qui a activé la phase de sommeil.

- Je veux aller le voir.

- Draco, je voudrais t'y autorisé mais je ne peux pas à cause de l'ordre de Sirius durant votre discussion, même si lui aussi regrette ce choix.

- Ah bon, mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas levé alors ?

- Il ne peut pas le faire tant qu'il ne prendra pas le temps de te connaître.

- Mais il ne veut pas me voir …

- Et bien, si j'en crois sa réaction quand il a vu Harry et l'état dans lequel il était à cause de lui, ce n'est plus le cas. D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé lui-même si demain tu serais d'accord de le voir, pour mieux faire connaissance.

- Et pourquoi maintenant je devrais le voir, c'est lui qui a crée cette merde alors qu'il s'en sorte tout seul.

- Peut être mais si tu n'y met pas du tien, tu risque de condamner Harry.

- Bon ! Mais je fais ça que pour le bonheur d'Harry et rien d'autre.

- Très bien, je vais en faire part à Sirius. Rendez vous dans mon bureau à 10h d'accord ?

- Oui. »

DUMBLEDOR laissa Draco réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour que Sirius le laisse en paix avec Harry, se redormant vite, fatiguer.

DUMBLEDOR, une fois de retour dans son bureau, envoya une lettre au manoir MALFOY pour les prévenir des événements qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, affirmant cependant que la situation allait en s'arrangeant et qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

* * *

Au manoir MALFOY, tout était calme depuis le départ de Draco et Harry. Narcissa et Lucius recevaient leur ami Severus qui étaient venu avec quelques photos promises (celles des mésaventures poudlardienne, et plus précisément siriussienne des dernières vacances). Ils étaient donc en train de rires dans un petit salon autour d'une tasse de thé.

« Même Dumbledor ?

- Il aurait sans doute pu passer à travers mais il semble que le « farceur » ait fait bien attention à ce qu'il n'en réchappe, sinon comment expliquer que c'était surtout du gâteau au citron qu'il devait se méfier !

- Ses nouvelles oreilles allaient bien avec sa robe, il aurait dû les garder.

- Je le lui aurait bien dit mais rappeler vous, j'ai été soudainement, mystérieusement, étrangement ont-il dit, mandé ailleurs …

- Nous devrions arrêter. »

Et ils repartirent dans un bon fou-rire. Mais ils furent interrompu par un hibou. Lucius alla ouvrit la fenêtre et lui enleva la lettre, puis, voyant le nom de l'expéditeur, il la lut à voix haute. Quand il eut finit, il était fou de colère contre le chien galeux qu'était le cousin de Narcissa.

« - Comment a-t-il osé, faire ça à mon petit ange et à Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais quand je verrais ton cousin, il va souffrir.

- Je n'aurai pas du faire l'antidote !

- Tu crois que DUMBLEDOR arrivera à arranger les choses ?

- J'espère, mais il fera tout pour rendre Harry heureux et donc Draco.

- Il est de ceux qui aiment se mêler des affaires des autres, il a un don pour cela.

- De toute façon, si la situation n'est pas réglée la semaine prochaine, c'est moi qui vais aller raisonner mon idiot de cousin !

- Cissa tu as vu ce que DUMBLEDOR a dit

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux que le bonheur de mon bébé alors je lui laisse une semaine pas plus pas moins !

- Toute façon, quoi que je dise tu n'en fera qu'a ta tête.

- Oui tout a fait chéri. En attendant, Severus Timothy PRINCE SNAPE, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller vérifier l'état de ton filleul ! Prends soin de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais de ce pas le voir. »

Le sus-nommé parti par la cheminée, Narcissa et Lucius montèrent dans leur chambre, essayant la confiance mais peu rassurés.


	11. chapitre 10

**Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre qui soit dit en passant n'est pas corrigé en effet je n'ai plus de nouvelle de vérité donc quand elle me reconctactera je reposterais ce chapitre corrigé car je pense que vous avez assez entendu comme cela donc au diable les fautes lol.**

**Certains mon demander pour le concours, la réponse était dans le chapitre précédent mais personne n'y a fait attention. en effet la réponse est _Severus Timothy PRINCE SNAPE._**

**bonne lecture a tout le monde je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews anonymes**

**_Lou: pour savoir si Sirius va accepter lis ce chapitre. et en tous merci pour l'info des blog je vais encore y réfléchir. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bizz_**

**_Rosenoire: pour le coup de l'annagramme quand je n'ai pas trouvé j'ai alors demandé à ma beta qui avait voulu rajouté cela, qu'elle était la réponse. pour sirius comme je l'ai dit a Lou lis ce chapitre la réponse y est. voilà bizzz_**

**_Mu: je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant. pour Sirius je ne voulais pas qu'il dise oui desuite car cela aurait été trop facile , en cce qui concerne Harry tu n'as qu'a lire ce chapitre et tu auras ta réponse bizz_**

* * *

Le lendemain c'est à la première heure que Sirius et Remus se retrouvèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard, car avant d'aller voir Draco ils devaient passer voir le Professeur DUMBLEDOR. Celui-ci les accueillit avec plaisir, car il allait les emmener à Draco après leurs avoir fait, enfin à Sirius, des recommandations. 

« - Bonjour

- Bonjour Professeur

-Avant que je vous emmène à Draco, il faut que je vous fasse quelques recommandations en ce qui concerne Draco

- En quoi ?

- Remus, Draco est un demi Vélane, et hier on l'a privait de son compagnon et vu l'état de celui-ci ; l'on va donc dire qu'il n'est pas dans un état exemplaire en ce moment, ce qui est compréhensible. Donc je vous demanderais d'être compréhensible s'il ne se montre pas dans son état typique. Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas le pousser à bout car cela risque d'être dangereux.

- Bien

- Sirius ?

- Oui j'ai compris

- Sirius je te dis ça en ami et non en temps que ton ancien professeur, si tu acceptes Draco il faut que tu le fasses de toi-même et pas pour sauver Harry car cela ne résoudra pas tout les problèmes. De plus, quand tu auras perçait la carapace de Draco tu verras, c'est un garçon formidable.

- Mmniguggg

- Sirius d'après toi, Harry n'aurait pas choisit quelqu'un de formidable pour passer sa vie après ce qu'il lui est arriver ?

- Il devait être drogué c'est pour cela qu'il réagit comme cela

- Sirius tu es désespérant

- Bon allons y »

DUMBLEDOR sortit donc de son bureau suivit de Sirius et Remus, en direction des cachots. Mais en chemin, ils tombèrent sur Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy, ils s'arrêtèrent pour dire bonjour cependant au moment où il allait partir Hermione retient Sirius pour lui mettre un livre entre ses mains en lui disant

« - Je voudrais que tu feuillette ça, pendant 5 secondes et que tu me dises le mot qui te vient à l'esprit en le regardant »

Sirius feuilleta donc l'album photo avec Remus, et le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit fut

« -L'amour

- Et bien regarde »

Hermione donna un coup de baguette sur les photos pour leurs rendrent leurs aspects naturels,

« – Ces photos sont des photos de Draco et d'Harry que l'on a prise pour Harry, car je sais qu'il en aurait voulut de sa famille. Là, j'ai modifié les visages pour que tu ne puisses par mentir et voir l'amour entre eux. Et si tu ne nous crois pas encore, va demander à n'importe qui ici, ce qu'il pense de leur couple, il vous répondra tous qu'au début il était septique mais qu'au fil du temps ils ont compris

- Très bien, je m'incline. Je ferais un effort pour le bonheur d'Harry

-D'accord et merci de vous avoir écouter mais ne parlais pas de cela à Harry

- De rien Hermione, et à toi merci pour essayer de protéger Harry comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais une tombe

- Monsieur Black ?

- Oui ?

- Blaise, je suis le meilleur ami de Draco, et je peux vous jurer que Draco n'est pas un futur mangemort car même avant d'être avec Harry, il ne souhaitait pas s'agenouiller devant quelqu'un comme lui. De plus, je voulais vous demander de ne pas brusquer Draco car hier il était effondré

- Vous savez je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup, je veux simplement protéger mon filleul »

Le petit groupe repris donc la route, mais les images que Sirius avait vues, le fit réfléchir car l'on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas un coup monté. Il était donc un peu plus encore enclin à connaître Draco, car maintenant il savait qu'Harry l'avait choisit librement et donc c'est que le blond était quelqu'un de bien. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le tableau d'entrée du Serpentard, DUMBLEDOR tapa donc à la porte et le tableau laissa le passage à la petite troupe.

Draco se leva de son fauteuil pour pouvoir les accueillir,

« - Bonjour à tous

- Bonjour Draco

- MALFOY

- Sirius

- Oui Remus, Bonjour Draco

- Sirius »

La conversation s'arrêta là, mais DUMBLEDOR la relança

« - Bon ben je vais vous laissez discuter un peu »

Draco le raccompagna à la porte et retourna au salon

« - Alors que voulais vous savoir de moi ?

- Et bien …

- Moi, je voudrais savoir qu'est ce que tu trouves à Harry

- J'aime tout de lui, … ses yeux qui s'illuminent quand il reçoit un cadeau ou quand il rencontre quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Mais aussi la façon dont il rougit, cela me rappel qu'il est innocent. J'aime quand il me sourit, cela éclaire mes journées. Mais aussi j'adore le regarder le matin avant qu'il ne se réveille, il paraît un ange avec ses cheveux emmêler qui entoure son visage »

Draco en disant cela avait des étoiles en les yeux, Remus donna un coup de coude à Sirius pour le lui montrer cela.

« - Bon c'est bon j'ai compris

- Moi je voudrais savoir, mais j'ai lu dans un livre que les Vélanes pouvait avoir des enfants. Compter vous en avoir ?

- Oui, on en a parlé. Si ce cas se présente, alors oui on le gardera. Donc vous auriez des petits enfants

- Mais nous ne sommes pas ses parents

- Peut être mais tout les deux pour Harry, vous êtes ses parents. Vous auriez vu l'état dans lequel il était, vous auriez comprit de suite, il avait peur que Sirius ne nous accepte pas mais il pensait que Remus l'aiderait à vous convaincre car il était déjà au courant. Et, il était très stresser, mais je vois qu'il n'a pas eut tord c'est même pour cela qu'ils ne vous l'a pas appris avant

- Rem' tu étais déjà au courant ?

- Oui je l'ai suit pendant l'attaque de Pré au Lard

- Et tu comptais me le dira quand ?

- Moi jamais, c'était à Harry de te le dire pas à moi.

- C'est moi qu'il lui est demandé car je voulais que vous soyez au courant avant que nous soyons unis

- C'est gentil de ta part

- Merci Remus mais pour moi, ce n'est pas gentil je voulais simplement qu'Harry soit heureux et épanoui. Et que l'on ne se cache de plus personne.

- Mais comment allez vous faire avec VOLDEMORT ?

- Il est déjà au courant

- Quoi ?

- Oui, à une sortie de Pré au Lard il y a eut une attaque …

- Mais Remus, tu m'as dit qu'Harry n'avait rien

- Oui il n'avait rien, c'est Draco qui a sauvé Harry d'un mangemort qui voulait l'emmener à VOLDEMORT, il est même rester aphone pour cela

- Et oui, c'est comme cela que VOLDEMORT à était mis au courant, mais mon père lui a dit qu'il irait voir DUMBLEDOR pour devenir un espion ce qu'il était déjà depuis les grandes vacances. Celui-ci a accepté car il pense que grâce à mon contact avec Harry, mon père aura des informations mais cela ne sera pas le cas

- Tu as sauvé Harry ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il a comprit qu'il m'aimer. Et donc si c'était à recommencer je le referais sans hésiter »

Ils continuèrent de tout et de rien quand au bout d'une heure ou deux Sirius demanda :

« Draco, pendant les vacances de Noël je voudrais que vous veniez à la maison pour passer les fêtes ensemble »

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux et hésitant il demanda

« - Cela veux dire que vous autoriser ma relation avec Harry ?

- Oui

- Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier

- Et bien c'est simple …

- Sirius

- Attend laisse moi finit, Draco je peux te tutoyer ?

- Oui

- Je voudrais que tu rendes heureux Harry

- Cela est dans mes cordes

- Maintenant que je t'ai accepter dans la famille, je voudrais savoir vous comptez faire quoi plus tard ?

- Et bien pendant nos vacances, il a découvert qu'il y avait une bâtisse en ruine derrière le manoir. Et il m'a demandé comment c'était à l'intérieur car cela serait bien d'y vivre, j'ai donc demander à mon père le lendemain de faire venir un bâtisseur ce qu'il a fait mais il devait faire d'autres test avant de répondre. Il a normalement dû les communiquer à mon père qui va me le faire savoir.

- Ah c'est bien, je vois que vous avez tout planifié

- Non, par forcément

- Ah oui ?

- Oui car il ne sait pas si je vais le demander en mariage par exemple

- Et j'espère que tu comptes le faire

- Oui à Noël, et peut être se marier à la Saint Valentin s'il le veut bien sûr

- Oh que c'est romantique

- Bon ben si nous allions voir Harry

-Ok »

Sirius, Remus et Draco se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie mais sur le chemin, Draco demanda à une élève de Serpentard de prévenir DUMBLEDOR qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie. Une fois arriver dans celle-ci, il n'y avait personne même pas Harry. Draco paniqua alors car peut être était y arriver quelque chose mais Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce où il y avait une porte, ils y rentrèrent donc. Et c'est là qu'il vit Harry entourer de ses amis, mais pour lui seul Harry compter et donc il se dirigea vers lui et le pris dans ses bras en ayant les larmes aux yeux tout en lui parlant. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron était aller rejoindre Sirius et Remus sur le pas de la porte ; mais quand ils entendirent Draco commençait à lui parler, Hermione lui dit

« - Draco, il ne peut pas t'entendre

- Au contraire … »

Tous se retournèrent vers le directeur, qui continua donc

« - Oui, Draco est le seul qu'Harry puisse entendre car c'est son compagnon et que le lien le lie a lui

- Ah

- Alors Draco fait le nous revenir »

Draco continua donc à parler à son compagnon, pendant que DUMBLEDOR faisait sortir tout le monde pour parler sans déranger le couple. Au bout d'un moment, c'est un Draco tout blanc qui sortit de la chambre, en voyant la blancheur de Draco tout le monde s'inquiéta et lui demanda

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Draco commença donc à paniquer et cria

« - Il faut que Madame POMFRESH viennent vite voir Harry Vite Vite

- Je l'appelle »

A peine DUMBLEDOR dit cette phrase que Pompom arriva et compris qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Harry. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et se qu'elle vit la troubla, en effet Harry avait toujours cette aura autour de lui mais il était assis avec les yeux ouvert mais ses yeux n'était pas verts mais blanc. L'infirmière se retourna donc vers le directeur car elle ne savait pas se qu'il se passait. DUMBLEDOR dit alors

« - Draco qu'avez-vous dit à Harry ? »

Le Serpentard rougit alors mais dit quand même

« - Je lui ai dit que je l'aimer et que j'avais hâte qu'il revienne car j'avais beaucoup de chose à lui dire surtout par rapport à Sirius

- Ben voilà pourquoi il est comme cela

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu lui as dit que tu avais des choses à dire sur Sirius et donc il attend de savoir ce que sait pour pouvoir ce réveiller. Sirius aller lui dire vous-même, mais Draco mais toi aussi à côté car il risque de se réveiller brusquement

- D'accord »

Sirius se mit d'un côté pendant que Draco se mit de l'autre en prenant la main d'Harry dans sa main. Puis Sirius se lança

« - Salut Harry c'est Sirius, comme tu as pus le constater Draco est à côté de toi car je lui ai demandé. Il va même passer les fêtes avec nous, et oui j'ai fait ça connaissance et je comprend enfin pourquoi tu l'a choisis tu as bien fait … »

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de finir de parler qu'Harry se réveilla d'un coup mais quand il vit Draco et Sirius mais surtout les autres à côté de lui, il était tellement étonné qu'il en resta sans voix mais au bout de quelques instants, il dit

« - Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Et comment ça se fait que Draco et Sirius soit dans la même pièce ?

- D'abord ils sont ici, car Sirius a parlé avec Draco Ensuite tu es ici, car tu as crée un lien d'amour avec Draco et quand Sirius t'a interdit de revoir celui-ci. Ce lien t'a plongé dans une sorte de coma jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent

- Ah »

Harry encore étonné demanda

« - Donc je peux rester avec Draco ?

- Oui, car Draco est quelqu'un de parfait pour toi. De plus je l'invite à passer Noël avec nous et toi au Square »

Harry sauta alors au cou de Sirius et lui répéta et répéta

« -Merci tu sais pas comme ton avis compte pour moi, je t'aime

- Moi aussi Harry »

Mais le côté Vélane de Draco ressortit et il dit

« - Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ? »

Harry lâcha donc Sirius pour se jetait dans les bras de Draco et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'est plus d'air puis lui dit

« - Toi aussi je t'aime

- A je préfère ça, tu sais j'ai eu peur de te perdre

- Non notre amour aurait quand même triomphé

- Allez ne parlons plus de ça »

Harry se mit contre Draco pendant que Sirius expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans les appartements du Serpentard, mais Harry qui avait utilisé beaucoup de magie pour faire fonctionner le lien, s'endormit.

Quand ils le remarquèrent, ils laissèrent le couple seul. Draco allongea Harry et se blotti contre lui car passer sa nuit sans lui cela lui avait manquer. Harry parla en dormant et il parlé à des enfants, ses enfants mais aussi à lui ; Draco était heureux car si Harry rêver déjà d'enfants de leur amour cela signifier qu'il était d'accord pour faire sa vie avec lui. Mais Draco décida de ne pas parler de cela à personne car il voulait garder cette part de rêve pour lui.

* * *

Du côté du reste du groupe, DUMBLEDOR avait convié Sirius et Remus a parlé un peu de la relation de Draco et d'Harry. Ils acceptèrent et donc ils parlèrent de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Draco. Quand ils repartirent au Square, le directeur écrivit une lettre aux MALFOY pour leur dirent que Sirius avait accepter Draco et que le couple allait très bien. 

Quand les MALFOY reçurent la lettre, ils furent heureux que Draco fût à nouveau avec Harry. Monsieur MALFOY décida que c'était le bon moment pour faire savoir à Draco que la maison était réhabilitable, si on lui fournissait les plans à respecter. Il lui écrivit donc une lettre qu'il renvoya avec son faucon.

Harry qui était toujours endormit ce fit réveiller car quand le faucon tapa à la vitre, et que Draco s'était levé pour aller lui ouvrir. Mais il fit semblant de dormir pour pouvoir encore sentir la chaleur que Draco dégager vu qu'il s'était remis à sa place initiale avec la lettre. Le Serpentard la lu alors, il était content de la réponse du bâtisseur et il avait hâte de le dire à Harry. Comme cela, ils pourraient commencer les plans de leur future maison. Inconsciemment, il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry comme il adorer qu'il le fasse, cela persuada donc le brun d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Qui est ce ?

- Ah tu es réveillé, comment tu sais pour la lettre ?

- Ben, je me suis réveillé quand tu es allé ouvrir la vitre

- Ah, la lettre vient de mon père et il me donner la réponse du bâtisseur

- Un bâtisseur ?

- Euh tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

Tout en rougissant, Harry répondit

« - Non, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu te souviens de la maison à côté de chez moi ?

- Oui

- Le lendemain, tu es partit avec ma mère en ville. Pendant ce temps, mon père a fait venir un bâtisseur pour voir si la maison pouvait être rénové

- Et alors ?

- Mon père vient de me dire qu'il avait dit que cela était possible et qu'il lui fallait seulement les plans pour commencer les travaux

- Mais c'est génial

- Tu es content ?

- Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi ne je t'aurais dit mon idée

- Oh Harry

- Mais c'est quand qu'on va commencer à faire le plan ? Et comment on fait ? »

Draco pouvait voir qu'Harry en disant sa dernière phrase était tout excité, et cela lui fit plaisir. Il lui fit un baiser comme pour lui répondre bientôt, puis il rallongea Harry car malgré son entrain il devait encore dormir mais celui-ci ne voulait pas si Draco ne rentrait pas aussi dans le lit, et lui fit sa mine boudeuse comme argument. Donc le blond, enleva ces chaussures et rentra dans les draps et attira contre son torse, car il pouvait résister à sa moue boudeuse.

C'est dans cette position, que Madame POMFRESH les retrouva le lendemain mais elle ne les réveilla pas car le directeur leurs avaient donné leur journée pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Mais vers midi Pompom les leva car sinon ils allaient être des piles, le couple déjeuna donc, puis l'infirmière leurs permis de retourner dans leur appartement, mais qu'ils ne devaient pas faire d'effort trop important. Quand ils arrivent là bas, Harry s'allongea sur le lit et demanda à Draco

« - Et si on commencer à faire le plan ?

- Si tu veux, mais d'abord je vais t'apprendre comment faire

- D'accord »


	12. NOTE

Salut tout le monde

j'ai trouvé une beta qui a pour nom "Lunita Jedusort P-M"

merci pour ceux qui ce sont proposer mais elle a été la plus rapide à bientot pour de nouveau chapitre

normalement le week end prochain

BIZZ


	13. chapitre 11

Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre 11 que vous attendiez j'espère avec impatience.

je remercie Lunita Jedusort P-M d'avoir corriger ce chapitre

et a bientot pour la suite

bizz

**Réponse aux reviews: **

Adenoide : merci pour ta reviews elle m'a fait plaisir voici le 11éme chapitre

Rosenoire : merci en espèrant que celui la te plaira

Lilou : je suis heureuse que mes Harry et Draco te plaise. ils fallait bien que le monde soit tout rose, donc qui de mieux que sirius pour pimenté l'histoire

Two-minds : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et voici le nouveau chapitre

* * *

Draco commença alors à expliquer à Harry le fonctionnement d'un plan pour le bâtisseur, car il devait avoir un plan qui pouvoir être compris en 3D. Harry écouta tout cela, très attentivement car il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise. Une fois cela finit, Draco demanda 

« - Alors combien veux-tu de pièces ? Comme cela on verra ensuite la décoration

- Euh… »

Après un moment de réflexion, Harry répondit :

« - Une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon, une chambre pour nous et d'autre pour les invités après je vois pas.

- Un bureau voir deux, pour si on continue nos études et aussi pour plus tard quand nous travaillerons, non ?

- Oui pourquoi pas et que pense tu qu'il nous faut encore ?

- Il nous faut aussi une cave pour que je fasse un petit labo, mais il faut une salle de bain pour chaque chambre sinon ça va être l'enfer

- Oui tu as raison, mais on fait combien de chambre ?

- Trois qu'en penses tu ? Et si un jour l'on n'est trop serrer, on pourra agrandir en faisant comme dans ma chambre

- Je suis d'accord

- Comment veux tu que nous les dispose ?

- Je sais pas et toi ?

- Pourquoi pas cuisine, salon, le ou les bureaux en bas et le reste à l'étage ?

- Oui mais il faudrait aussi mettre une salle de bain en bas car il faut toujours monté à l'étage non ?

- Bonne idée »

Ils commencèrent alors à placer les pièces sur le plan fournit par le bâtisseur, quand ils eurent finit Harry était tout excité de faire la décoration mais, Draco le freina un peu ce qui fit bouder le brun.

« - Tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais cette moue, mais arrête car si je ne veux pas faire la déco c'est qu'il y a une raison toute simple

- Ah oui et laquelle ?

- C'est simple comment veux tu faire de la déco si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il existe. C'est pour cela que l'on doit attendre que je demande à ma mère de m'envois des magazines. Qu'en penses-tu?

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée

- Alors tu vois que j'ai toujours raison »

Pour toute réponse, Draco reçu un cousin dans la figure. Sans suivit une bataille de cousin qui se finit par des caresses et des baisers papillons.

Le lendemain dés qu'ils se levèrent pour aller en cours, Draco écrivit à sa mère pour lui demander les catalogues de déco, mais aussi pour leur donner des nouvelles pendant qu'Harry finissait un devoir de divination. Puis ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, une fois qu'ils furent assis DUMBLEDORE se leva et annonça alors :

« En ces temps sombres, j'ai pensé que se serait bien de vous organiser une fête foraine. Beaucoup d'entre vous vont se demander ce que cela est. Et bien c'est une foire moldu où il y a pleins de manéges par contre, nous les amélioreront un peu d'ici ce week-end »

Il y eut des avis partagés car certains trouvaient cela nul de s'abaisser au niveau des moldus mais les autres (surtout ceux qui connaissait les fêtes foraines) avaient hâte de voir ce que cela aller donner version sorcier. Harry était dans la deuxième catégorie car même s'il n'y était jamais aller, il avait put en voir à la télévision pendant l'absence des DURSLEY. Par contre Draco lui faisait partit de la première car malgré qu'il n'est plus d'aversion pour les moldus il ne comprenait pas comment les sorcier pouvait tirer leurs idées chez des sans pouvoirs. A la fin du repas, les élèves partirent chacun de leurs côtés pour aller en cours.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent très rapidement, à la pause Harry et Draco ainsi que leurs amis se retrouvèrent à la table des Serpentard et parlèrent de la fête foraine. Mais Harry voyant que Draco ne s'impliquer pas dans la conservation, lui pris la main ce qui lui permit à Draco d'encrer ses yeux dans ceux du brun puis celui-ci lui demanda

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne participes pas à la conversation ? Cela ne te plais pas comme idée ?

- Ben …

- Ah, je vois Monsieur n'aime pas car c'est à l'origine une idée moldu et cela n'est pas assez pour Monsieur Draco MALFOY »

Sur ce, Harry, de colère, partit de la Grande Salle et alla devant la classe de potion. Les autres trouvèrent bizarre, que le brun parte sans eux puisqu'ils étaient en commun en potion, ils demandèrent alors au blond :

« - Pourquoi il est partit comme cela ?

- Et bien, je n'étais pas enchanté par la fête foraine et Harry n'a pas était content car il pense que cela ne me plaît pas à cause du fait que cela est moldu

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non Hermione, c'est surtout le fait que cela soit une idée de DUMBLEDORE qui m'effraie

- Ah, et ben va lui dire

- Ca ne sert à rien il est trop têtue. Je lui en parlerais ce soir

- Ben si on aller en cours »

Tout le monde, alla en ce dernier cours de la journée, Harry était déjà installé à sa place où Draco se dirigeât mais ne le brun ne lui parla pas lorsqu'il s'installa. Le cours se passa silencieusement. A la fin du cours Draco prit son compagnon et le força à le suivre dans leur chambre cela ne plus pas au brun qui se fit un plaisir de lui faire remarquer

« - Lâche moi, tu me fais mal

- Non

- Si et en plus où m'emmène tu ?

- Tu verras

- Lâche moi »

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas et accéléra le pas car Harry traîner des pieds derrière. Une fois arriver dans la chambre il fit asseoir le Griffondor sur le lit et lui dit

« - Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi

- Et bien moi oui alors je vais quand même parler. Si je n'étais pas motivé par l'idée de DUMBLEDORE cela n'a rien à voir avec que cela soit moldu mais c'est que je ne sais pas à quoi cela correspond mais surtout que j'ai peur de ce que DUMBLEDORE va en faire. Donc avant de me juger, je te prier de me demander mon avis »

Harry qui avait tout écouté malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité et il se leva donc pour se mettre en face du blond et lui dit d'une toute petite voix de garçon pris en faute

« - Désolé je ferais attention à l'avenir

- Ok, allez viens là »

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire de fois et le Serpentard serra son compagnon dans ses bras mais Harry lâcha un petit gémissement de plainte. Draco le regarda donc et celui frictionner son bras où il l'avait attrapé, il leva donc la chemise et vit que son bras commencer à virer au bleu, et il l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il lui appliqua une crème.

« - Désolé d'avoir trop serrer

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu n'aurais pas put t'expliquer mais la prochaine fois serre moins

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois car je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal »

Draco le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis dévia vers le cou ou Harry pencha sa tête de l'autre côté pour qu'il est un meilleur accès.

Le week-end arriva très vite mais Draco avait été rassuré par Harry et Hermione puisque celle-ci avait demander à ses parents d'envoyer des dépliants de fête foraines et donc avec Harry ils avaient éduquer leurs amis sang pur. Ils étaient donc tous contents d'y aller, mais, Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin cependant il n'en dit rien à personne pour ne pas leur gâché leur fête pour des bêtises.

Vers deux heures de l'après midi, tous se mirent en route vers Pré au Lard où avait lieu la fête. Il y avait une grande roue, un train fantôme mais aussi un train version amour, des stands pour gagner divers chose, des snacks et plein d'autre chose encore. Draco et Harry restèrent un peu avec leur amis, ils firent un tour du train fantôme qui d'après Hermione était encore meilleur que ceux moldu, puis une tour de grand 8 et enfin un tour de Quiddicht tamponneuse. Puis ils laissèrent les autres et partirent faire un petit tour en amoureux, et les autres ne leur en tenait pas rigueur.

Ils allèrent faire un tour au stand où Draco lui gagna une peluche qui montrer les émotions de son propriétaire, comme cadeau de remerciement Harry lui fit une petit bisou esquimau qui fit rire Draco. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la grande roue pour profiter l'un de l'autre tout en regardant le paysage, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ils entendirent alors des cris venant de la fête. Toute de suite, Harry voulut descendre de la roue qui entre temps s'était arrêté mais Draco l'en empêcha et d'un accio balais, il fit venir l'éclair de feu d'Harry et son numbus. Ils montèrent donc dessus et descendirent vers le champ de bataille mais avant d'arriver Draco demanda à Harry

« - On reste ensemble d'accord ?

- Oui et toi ne fais pas comme la dernière fois

- Ok »

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils commencèrent à combattre les mangemorts, et l'on peut dire qu'à eux deux ils étaient invincibles. Au bout d'un moment Harry se retrouva devant Bellatrix, s'engagea alors un combat car le brun voulait se venger de la semi mort de Sirius pendant sa cinquième année.

Cependant Harry commença à vaciller et Draco, qui avait remarquer ça puisqu'il le surveiller du coin de l'œil tout en le protégeant des sorts qui pourrait lui arriver dans le dos, vint à sa rescousse et lui donna la main pour le soutenir. Bellatrix en profita pour dire

« - Alors Draco je ne pensais pas que tu aller tombé aussi bas, surtout vu ton sang

- Tantine, c'est comme tu dis mon sang qui l'a choisis donc c'est qu'il doit être à la hauteur »

Pendant cet échange, personne n'avait vu qu'une drôle de lueur passait entre Draco et Harry. Remus et Sirius qui étaient arrivés en même temps que les autres membres de l'ordre, virent que Draco et Harry était face à Bellatrix et donc ils allèrent les aider, mais à peine arriver ils récupèrent le Serpentard dans leur bras pendant que le Griffondor lui ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Quand Harry vit que Draco était entre de bonne main, il envoya un sort d'expulsion qui envoya Bellatrix contre un mur où elle s'évanouit, un auror arriva alors et l'embarqua vers le ministère.

Le brun se retourna alors vers Draco et quand il le vit dans les bras de son parrain. Il le prit dans ses bras et la même lueur que précédemment mais cette fois ci dans le sens contraire. Quand elle cessa, Draco ouvrit à nouveau les yeux mais avait un air fatigué au visage et demanda donc

« Que c'est-t-il passé ? Tout d'un coup j'ai senti mes forces s'évanouir

- Je ne sais pas, il pense qu'il faudrait demander à DUMBLEDORE

- J'emmène Draco dans notre appartement, est ce que vous pouvez aller voir si DUMBLEDORE peut venir nous voir

- Ok alors à tout à l'heure »

Sirius embrassa Harry sur le front comme un père le ferait avec son enfant, puis alla rejoindre le reste de l'Ordre. Pendant que le Griffondor soutient son Serpentard pour aller jusqu'à leur appartement, mais en chemin ils rencontrèrent le petit groupe où ils étaient tous sain et sauf malgré quelques petites blessures sauf pour Hermione qui était évanoui dans les bras de Blaise. Harry demanda alors

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?? Est-ce qu'Hermione va bien ??

- On s'est défendu contre les mangemorts mais Hermione a reçu un sort qui m'était destinée en se mettant devant moi. Je dois emmener voir Madame POMFRESH

- Va y et après rejoint nous dans notre appartement avec Hermione je lui préparerais un lit même si elle est évanoui sauf si Pompom ne veut pas alors fait le moi savoir.

- Pourquoi veut tu que l'on vienne chez toi ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre, je vous expliquerais en même temps qu'à DUMBLEDORE

- A tout à l'heure

- Ok »

Ron, Pansy allèrent avec Blaise emmener Hermione à l'infirmerie pendant qu'Harry et Draco allèrent dans leur appartement faire un brin de toilette et se changer avant l'arriver de DUMBLEDORE.

Du côté de l'infirmerie, Blaise faisait un aller un aller retour sous le regard amusé de Ron et Pansy en attendant que Madame POMFRESH finisse d'examiner Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'a rien reçu de grave, détresse mec

- Peut être que cela n'est pas grave mais c'est moi qui aurais dû le recevoir et non elle. Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête

- Je pense qu'elle a du écouté son cœur

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Pansy ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à le demander à Hermione quand elle se réveillera. Mais je pense que ce sera réciproque

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler par énigme …

-Aller l'infirmière arrive donc on se rejoint chez les amoureux »

Sur ceux, ils se sauvèrent direction l'appartement de leur meilleure amis, pour éviter les paroles de Blaise car ils savaient tout les deux que Blaise et Hermione étaient fait pour aller ensemble comme Draco et Harry.

♠♣♥♦

Madame POMFRESH alla vers Blaise et lui annonça qu'Hermione avait reçu le sort doloris mais que celui-ci avait dû être fait par un amateur car celui la n'avait pas marché mais la Griffondor était seulement évanouie car le sort lui avait pomper un peu de son énergie. Et donc dés qu'elle serait prête ils pourraient partir.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'appartement, et là ils étaient attendus, par toute le monde. La discussion commença donc. Après une heure, DUMBLEDORE leur dit que cela devait être dû au lien et que celui-ci grandissait au fur et à mesure que le couple se rapprocher.

Le soir même, Blaise demanda à Hermione s'ils pouvaient déjeuner ensemble dans la salle sur demande, celle-ci accepta. La soirée se passa très bien, et pendant le repas Blaise interrogea Hermione par rapport à son geste devant les mangemorts. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait fait cela car elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Quand Blaise comprit cela, il tira Hermione vers lui et l'embrassa. Celle-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte et regarda le Serpentard en lui demanda

« Pourquoi ta fait ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien attendu »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais demanda d'une petite voix

« Tu ne me mens pas ?

- Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

- Pour me briser le cœur plus tard

- Non je t'aime trop pour cela »

Hermione lui sauta alors dans les bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

♠♣♥♦

Quand le reste de Poudlard sus pour Blaise et Hermione, ils ne dirent rien puisque le mélange des maisons surtout entre Griffondor et Serpentard c'était apaisait depuis l'annonce du couple Draco Harry enfin que dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et donc les semaines se passèrent très bien pour les deux petits couples qui comploter pour essayer de casser Ron et Pansy. Mis à part cela tout aller bien VOLDEMORT ne s'était pas manifesté depuis la fête de Pré au Lard.

Harry et Draco avaient continué à faire les plans de leur maison avec l'aide de leurs amis. Ils planifièrent aussi leurs vacances de Noël comme Harry avait passé les vacances chez Draco et que Sirius lui en voulait un peu. Ils décidèrent de passer une semaine chez Sirius et l'autre chez les MALEFOY ainsi il n'y aurait pas de léser. Leurs parents étaient d'accord avec cette arrangement, même que les MALFOY avaient invité Sirius et Remus chez eux pour la soirée de Noël pour faire plaisir à Harry.

Draco avait demandé à sa mère de lui envoyer le catalogue de leur jouailler, car il voulait offrir un bijou à Harry. Mais le brun avait comprit que celui-ci comploter quelque chose et faisait tout pour savoir ce qui se tramer surtout que les vacances arriver à grand pas mais il n'y arriva pas.

Quand celles-ci arrivèrent, Harry et Draco étaient tout excités car ils allaient enfin voir l'avancement de leur maison. Ils prirent donc le train avec leurs amis et sur la voie 9 ¾ ils se dirent au revoir et se promirent de se revoir pendant les vacances. Draco et Harry allèrent rejoindre Madame MALFOY que Draco avait aperçue à l'entrée du portail entre la voie 9 ¾ et celle moldu. Puis ensuite ils se rendirent à la voiture pour rejoindre le manoir mais sur le chemin, Harry questionna Narcissa sur la maison cependant Narcissa n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien et donc elle lui répondit

« Tu verras par toi-même demain, car ce soir il sera trop tard quand on arrivera

- Mais pourquoi vous pouvez pas nous dires des petites brides, s'il te plait Narcissa

- Harry, ton regard ne marche pas sur moi. Je suis vacciné grâce à Draco, et en plus on s'est promis Lucius et moi que vous auriez la surprise alors … »

Harry fit donc semblant de bouder dans son coin car il avait penser que Madame MALEFOY lui aurait un peu raconter des choses car il la savait très bavardes malgré son air froid. Mais Narcissa vit cela elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, Draco l'embrassa.


	14. chapitre 12

Bonjour tout le monde voici le chapitre 12 avec un peu de retard mais pas trop quand même mais cela est dû au aléas de l'internet.

Je vous souhaite un peu en avance une semaine quoi un JOYEUX NOE, car je ne pense pas publié la semaine prochaine mais qui peut être un cadeaux de bonne année. Vous verrais.

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews elles me font toujours plaisir, maintenant place au chapitre

bizzzz

Tchii

* * *

* * *

Lucius n'était pas pu venir chercher son fils, car son Maître l'avait appelé. Et, il se retrouva agenouiller devant celui-ci. VOLDEMORT lui demanda alors

« - Comment se passe la relation de ton fils ?

- D'après ce que me dit Draco, leur couple va bien et ils sont excités de voir l'avancer des travaux de leur maison pendant les vacances de Noël… »

A ces mots le Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla montrant, qu'il trouver indigne qu'un sang mêlé vive sur les terres d'un sang pur sans le servir. Mais il continua donc son interrogatoire

« - Sais-tu si l'union est terminé et si Draco pourrait être enceint ?

- Non je ne pense pas, car POTTER n'est pas prêt me semble-t-il. Mais pourquoi cette question Monseigneur ?

- Et bien, quand ton fils sera enceint, je veux que tu me préviennes. Car je veux élever cet enfant pour qu'il détruise son père. Tu as compris et j'espère que tu mets fidèle ?

- Oui Maître, je vous suis fidèle mais vous m'aviez promis que vous ne toucheriez pas à Draco ?

- En effet, c'est son enfant qui m'intéresse alors tache de ne pas me le cacher car je le saurais et là tu seras considérer comme un traître à la cause

- Bien Maître, quand je le serais je vous le ferais savoir

- Tu peux disposer mais pas un mot à personne y compris Narcissa

- Bien »

Tout en disant cela, il fit la révérence et transplana dans son bureau car les garçons et Narcis' allaient arriver.

♦♥♣♠

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils furent accueils par Lucius et des elfes qui se chargèrent de récupérer leurs bagages. Lucius embrassa sa femme, salua Draco et Harry, qui montèrent se changer puis descendirent manger.

Pendant le repas, Harry essaya par tous les moyens de soutirer des informations à ses futurs beaux parents mais ils n'étaient pas mangemorts et espions pour rien car ils ne dirent rien au plus grand désespoir d'Harry et sous les rires de Draco. Quand le repas fut finit, Harry monta dans sa chambre mais Draco se fit retenir par Lucius qui l'emmena dans son bureau

« - Alors pourquoi a voir demander le catalogue du joaillier ? »

Draco vira au rouge mais répondit à son père

« - Je veux demander Harry en mariage le jour de Noël

- Ah

- Pourquoi tu crois que c'est trop tôt ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vis avec lui donc je ne saurais te le dire

- Par contre, j'aurais un service à te demander car je ne voulais pas le faire dans une lettre

- Oui, va y

- Et bien, je me prend un peu à l'avance mais tu le sais si un jour l'union est consommer et qu'on s'aime réellement je pourrais tomber enceint

- Oui »

Tout en disant cela, il se rappela sa conversation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cela le fit frissonner

« -Père, cela va-t-il ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas continue

- Et bien voilà, je ne veux pas tomber enceint car je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse avec la peur de Tu-sais-qui

- Et que puis je faire pour toi ?

- Je voudrais que tu te renseignes pour savoir s'il n'existe pas une potion ou un sort pour empêcher que cela n'arrive

- Je veux bien, chercher mais en as-tu parler au principal acteur ?

- Non

- Tu devrais le faire car je doute que se soit une bonne idée de cacher des choses aussi importante à Harry. Parles en lui ce soir et viens me dire ce qu'il en pense demain. Et après je ferais mes recherches cette semaine. Ok ?

- D'accord ben je montes, bonne nuit père »

Draco monta alors dans sa chambre, Harry en l'attendant avec commencer à lire un livre de la bibliothèque de Draco

« -Que voulais ton père ?

- Rien d'important cela concerner la société

- Ah

- Mais moi je lui ai demander un service cependant il m'a conseiller de t'en parler avant

- Oui

- Voilà je lui ai demandé de faire des recherches sur une potion ou un sort qui m'empêcherais de tomber enceint

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Mais …

- Oui je sais, je t'avais dit que j'en voulais mais c'est toujours le cas …

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Laisse moi finir, et tu comprendras. Je ne veux pas être enceint alors qu'il y toujours Tu-sais-qui vivant car je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec un enfant ou encore que l'on me l'enlève pour s'en servir comme pression pour que tu te fasse tuer. Je n'ai pas envie de cet environnement de peur pour nos enfants »

En disant cela Draco avait les larmes aux yeux, Harry vit que cela avait bouleverser Draco, il prit donc celui-ci dans ses bras et le berça mais lui dit

« - Tu as peut être raison alors demain nous irons voir ton père, pour qu'il commence les recherches

- Tu es sûr, tu ne fais pas ça pour me satisfaire ?

- Non, car je n'avais pas penser à ce qu'un enfant en ce moment aurait compliquer. Et en plus après la guerre on aura tout le temps pour concevoir une équipe de Quiddicht

- Quoi t'es fou ? Sept enfants ça fait beaucoup tu ne trouve pas ?

- Non mais au moins je t'ai fais sourire

- Idiot »

Harry porta Draco vers leur lit, et l'allongea et le reprit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent comme des masses. Et ils firent un rêve en commun, qui les montraient plus tard dans leur maison entourer d'enfant qui jouer au ballon et Draco qui rirait assit sur un transat avec un petit ventre rond et un Harry a quatre pattes avec une petite fille blonde et un petit garçon brun sur ses épaules.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils avaient tout les deux un sourire au lèvres. Madame MALFOY vint les appeler pour visiter l'avancement des travaux de leur maison, mais également pour allez faire un tour au chemin de traverse, finir d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël.

Ils se préparèrent donc et avant d'aller rejoindre Narcissa, Harry et Draco allèrent voir Lucius ; là ils tapèrent à la porte et attendirent la réponse de Lucius

« - Entrez

- Bonjour

- Bonjour les enfants, je pense que vous venez par rapport à la requête de Draco ?

- Oui, et c'était pour vous faire savoir que je suis d'accord avec Draco, car il m'a fait prendre conscience que dans l'état actuel ce ne serait pas raisonnable

- Très bien, je vais commencer à chercher et dés que j'aurais trouvés cela je vous fais savoir

- Merci

- Mais de rien, je fais cela aussi pour la famille. Bon aller rejoindre Narcissa sinon je crois qu'elle risque d'en faire une syncope

- D'accord »

Draco prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna vers le salon où ils rejoignirent Narcissa qui commençait à s'impatienter. Ils mangèrent donc en vitesse et allèrent à la bâtisse où ils avaient rendez vous avec le bâtisseur, celui-ci y était déjà et parlé avec Lucius. Draco et Harry se présentèrent au bâtisseur qui leur fit visiter la maison. Le petit groupe commèrent donc la visite par le hall en bois mais qui était ne faisait pas austère au contraire cela donner une certaine intimité. Puis il aller à la cuisine qui n'était pas finit mais l'on pouvait imaginer qu'elle aurait des équipements sorciers et moldus selon le vœux d'Harry. Ils visitèrent ensuite le salon où l'on pouvait voir que les ouvriers étaient entrain de restaurer les portes fenêtres et aussi la cheminée puis la salle de bain du rez de chaussée. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage voir les chambres, Draco demanda alors au bâtisseur

« -Avez-vous ajouter le couloir magique comme demander ?

- Non pas encore, on le mettra au dernier moment car sinon il pourrait nous empêcher de bien travailler

- D'accord »

Ils continuèrent alors la visite et arrivèrent à une chambre nue, là le bâtisseur se tourna alors vers le jeune couple et leur dit

« - Voilà cette pièce est totalement finis

- Comment cela ?

- Oui père, nous avons demandé de rénover cette pièce mais ne rien faire de plus, car se sera la chambre de nos enfants ; Harry et moi voulons la décorer nous même le temps venu

- Ah, dans ce cas »

Quand ils finirent la visite, ils retournèrent au manoir et laissèrent les ouvriers travailler. Une fois arriver au manoir, Harry et Draco accompagnée de Narcissa prirent la poudre de cheminette direction le chemin de traverse. Arrivés là bas, ils allèrent chez la couturière car Harry voulait offrir à Hermione une belle robe qu'elle pourrait mettre pour sortit mais aussi pour d'autre occasion. Et pour cela il demanda conseil à Madame MALFOY car il trouver qu'elle avait de très bon goût vestimentaire

« - Mon ange ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ne lui achètes tu pas un livre tout simplement ?

- Parce que c'est trop banal et que je veux la surprendre un peu. Je pensais à une robe sorcière qui changerait de couleurs selon l'humeur de la personne

- Pourquoi pas, tu pourrais aussi lui acheter des barrettes sorcières

- Oui c'et une bonne idée mais elle n'arrive pas à coiffer ses cheveux donc cela ne sert à rien

- Au contraire certaines barrettes sorcières sont conçues pour lisser ou faire des boucles aux cheveux. C'est ce qu'elle a dû utiliser pour le bal en 4ième année.

- Je suis d'accord à une seule condition

- Laquelle ?

- Que pour le paquet pour les barrettes, on met nos deux noms

- Non, ce n'est pas mon amie

- C'est toi qui a eut l'idée donc c'est normal et en plus tes rapport avec Hermione et Ron se sont améliorer non ?

- Oui mais pas au point de leur offrir un cadeau

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien c'est une amie à toi pas à moi et donc je ne la connais pas assez pour lui offrir un cadeau aussi insignifiants soit il

- Draco pense que si elle t'offre quelque chose tu seras bien con de rien avoir à lui donner en retour

- Bon si ça peut te faire plaisir

- Merci »

Et comme le remercier, celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement. Draco pensa donc que même s'il avait fait un compromis il ferait tout pour le brun. Pendant que la couturière finissait la robe, le petit groupe continua leurs petites courses. Draco laissa Harry avec sa mère car il voulait aller chercher les cadeaux d'Harry. Pendant ce temps seul avec Narcissa, il en profita aussi pour faire les cadeaux de Draco et d'autres.

Il demanda à Narcissa de l'emmener dans son joaillier

« - Pourquoi veux-tu aller là bas ?

- Je voudrais lui offrir un bijou pour Noël, qu'en penser vous ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée »

Elle l'emmena donc au bijoutier, là il regarda un peu la vitrine mais il ne voyait rien qui correspondait à ses attentes, pendant qu'il faisait un tour Narcissa avait appelé le joaillier. Quand Harry lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas ce qu'il cherchait, la blonde eut un petit sourire et lui répondit

« - Je savais que rien ne te correspondrait car ce qui est en vitrine c'est des bijoux bateau mais si je t'ai emmenais ici c'est pour que tu rencontre le bijoutier et qu'il te le fasse sur mesure

- Ah d'accord »

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée du bijoutier.

« -Madame MALFOY, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens pour ce jeune homme

- Que voulez vous ?

- Et bien, je cherche un collier où il y aurait un dragon avec un éclair. Est-ce cela serait possible ?

- Oui cela est possible, il faudrait que vous choisissez le modèle de la chaîne et je vous montrerais les différents dessins que j'ai sur les dragon

- Merci »

Le bijoutier partir dans l'arrière boutique pour aller chercher une boîte et un album mais pendant ce temps Harry demanda à Narcissa

« - Est-ce que vous pourrez m'aider dans le choix du motif et de la maille, car je ne mis connaît pas tellement en bijou ?

- Pas de problème »

Le propriétaire de la boutique tendit l'album vers ses deux clients, Harry commença alors à feuilleté et il tomba sur un dragon qui correspondait tout à fait à se qu'il rechercher. Il demanda alors l'avis de Narcissa qui lui répondit

« Je n'aurais pas mieux choisit moi-même, cela correspond exactement à Draco »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire puis il dit au bijoutier que ce serait ce modèle de dragon, celui-ci lui montra alors les différentes mailles, et le brun sous le conseil de la blonde choisit une maille de café. Une fois ces choix fait, le joaillier lui prit la commande et l'adresse où la livrée dans une semaine, car Madame MALFOY étant une très bonne cliente il baisait la période de fabrication d'une semaine. Une fois cela fait, ils sortirent en dehors et Harry demanda alors à la blonde

« -Narcissa, quels sont les friandises préfères de Draco ?

- Pourquoi veux tu savoir cela ?

- Car je voudrais lui en offrir un assortiment

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas spécialement posé la question, mais aussi parce que dans le train il n'a pas prit une friandise en particulier

- Ah, lors confidences pour confidences

- Oui

- Quels sont tes friandises préfères ?

- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup donc mon choix est vite fait, je pense aux Chocogrenouilles

- Et bien dans ce cas, avant de partir nous irons dans la chocolaterie pour acheter un peu de tous pour que tu trouves ceux qui te correspond le mieux et comme cela je te montrerais les chocolats de Draco et tu pourras les lui acheter

- Merci

- Allez allons retrouver Dray »

Ils retrouvèrent Draco devant la boutique d'accessoires en tout genre. Ils y entrèrent et grâce à l'aide de Madame MALFOY ils trouvèrent les barrettes qui plairaient obligatoirement à Hermione. Mais Draco trouva aussi un gel hyper coiffant qu'il acheta pour son beau brun pour si un jour l'envie le prenait d'essayer de coiffer son tignasse. Harry se tourna vers Draco pour lui demander

« - Qu'est ce qui ferait plaisir à Blaise et Pansy pour Noël ?

- Pour Pansy prend lui les nouveautés dans le rayon beauté et là elle sera contente pour Blaise tu peux lui prendre un livre que je te montrerai tout à l'heure »

Harry alla chercher quelque produits de beauté qu'il paya, puis alla dans les bras de Draco pour lui volait un petit baiser, mais il en profita pour lui demander ce qu'il pourrait prendre à Narcissa et Lucius. Le blond lui répondit alors

« - Ma mère veut seulement notre bonheur, mais si tu veux vraiment lui offrir quelque chose. Promène toi et quand tu vois un truc qu'il te plaira achète lui, ça lui plaira.

Pour mon père, par contre il cherche un livre très particulier depuis longtemps et j'ai su que le libraire a réussit à me l'avoir donc on fera ce cadeaux en commun d'accord ?

- Oui Dray »

Comme pour approuver ses dires, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau après avoir vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls dans un coin de la boutique. Après cela, ils allèrent rejoindre pour aller vers la chocolaterie, une vendeuse vint à eux et leur demanda alors

« - Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien, je voudrais avoir des chocolats de tout ceux que vous avez en magasins ainsi que deux boîtes que votre sélection suprême

- Très bien j'arrive, aller à la caisse pendant que je prépare votre commande

- Maman, pourquoi vouloir acheter un peu de tous les chocolats du magasin ?

- Et bien, parce qu'Harry ne connaît que les friandises du train

- Ah dans ce cas, il va connaître le plaisir absolu

- Je t'ai aussi pris une boîte de sélection suprême

- Ah tu sais que je t'adore toi

- Oui seulement quand ça t'arrange »

Draco lui tira la langue et prit Harry dans ses bras comme pour s'en faire un bouclier face à sa mère, celle-ci fit une tête qui semblait dire : et il va se marier désolant.

Quand la vendeuse revint, Harry paya la commanda car il ne voulait pas que les MALFOY lui achète tout surtout qu'il avait l'argent pour l'acheter lui-même. Le petit groupe alla à la librairie acheter le livre pour Lucius puis ils rentèrent au manoir.

Une fois entré, ils rencontrèrent Severus qui sortait du bureau de Lucius, et alla vers Narcissa et le jeune couple

« - Bonjour Narcissa

- Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ? Ces garnements ne t'en font pas voir de toutes les couleurs

- Non Harry est une perle c'est Draco qui fait des siennes

- Eh même pas vrai

- Mais oui poussin

- Arrête maman

- Narcissa, je peux te les emprunter un instant ?

- Bien sûr, Sev'

- Oui tu restes dîné ?

- Pourquoi pas

- A tout à l'heure dans ce cas »

Narcissa les garçons entre eux, Severus les invitèrent à aller dans le bureau de Lucius pour parler en toute discrétion. Puisque celui-ci était aller voir le Ministère

« - Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Non, je pense que mon père a dû te parler des recherches que je lui ai demandées

- En effet, tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui, car si je tombe enceinte je serais une gêne pour Harry et les autres mais aussi Tu sais qui pourrais vouloir notre enfant pour atteindre Harry. Donc dans les deux cas, je ne suis pas d'accord je préférerais que cela se passe hors guerre dans un monde en paix où personne ne voudra tuer ma moitié

- Harry, es tu d'accord avec cela ?

- Au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il voulait faire cela, mais quand il m'a expliquer ses raisons je les ai comprises et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas envie de faire courir encore plus de risques à Draco ou à notre futur enfant.

- Bon alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, je connais une potion pour empêcher de tomber enceinte mais elle est dure à préparer et elle n'est pas sûr à 100

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, certaines personnes l'on prisent mais sont quand même tombés enceinte. Mais cela reste des cas isolés

- Dans ce cas, préparer là.

- Si c'est que vous vouliez, normalement elle sera prête pour Noël

- Merci de faire cela pour nous

- Je ne fais pas spécialement cela pour vous POTTER, mais pour mon filleul et aussi pour que votre enfant ne vivent pas dans la peur de la guerre »

Sur ceux, Severus alla rejoindre Narcissa. Pendant que le jeune couple monta dans leur chambre pour défaire leurs paquets.

« -Harry ?

- Oui mon cœur

- Es tu sûr de ton choix ?

- Si cela concerne la potion, oui. Car quand on arrivera à ce moment, je n'aurais pas à me demander si tu es enceinte et que Vol… enfin Tu sais qui le sache et te fasse du mal pour m'avoir. Ne t'inquiète plus pour cela, dés que la guerre est fini, je veux plein de petit mini Draco qui coures de partout

- Oui, mais aussi des minis Harry, non ?

- Oui tu as raison

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi mon cœur »

Entre temps, ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit, mais après cette discussion. Harry serra plus étroitement son Serpentard dans ses bras, et c'est comme cela qu'ils s'endormirent.

La semaine avant Noël se passa très bien, tout les jours le blond et le brun allèrent voir les travaux de leur maison. Mais ils firent aussi des balades à cheval pour faire découvrir à Harry le reste du parc ainsi que faire connaissance avec les parents de Draco.

La vielle de Noël, le brun demanda alors à Draco pourquoi il ne faisait pas de sapin

« - On fait le sapin, on le fait que la veille de Noël avec mon père ma mère et moi, en famille quoi

- Ah

- Mais cette année ça change

- Pourquoi ?

- Car toi aussi tu vas y participer »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui dit

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'en ai jamais fait, quand j'étais jeune on me disait que les monstres ne fêtaient pas Noël et à Poudlard c'était les professeurs qui les faisaient les arbres.

- Et bien cette année, on le fera en famille, ta nouvelle famille

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tes paroles sont gentilles

- Allez viens »

Ils descendirent donc au salon, où les attendaient les MALFOY senior à la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner

« -Bonjour

- Bonjour

- Avez-vous bien dormis ?

- Bien, merci Narcissa

- Harry, Draco t'as-tu expliqué comment aller se passer cette journée

- Oui, il m'a dit que vous alliez décorer le sapin

- Harry, pas vous mais nous car tu va nous aider »

Harry rougie quand Draco lui fit remarquer qu'il s'était oublié. Mais Narcissa pour détourner la conversation dit

« - Aujourd'hui on ne fera pas que ça

- Ah bon

- Oui, depuis la naissance de Draco la veille de Noël est une journée de famille. On fait le sapin, puis une ballade à cheval en famille où l'on va pique niquer à côté du lac

- Ah

- Tu sembles surpris

- Et bien, …

- Oui va y, tu ne risque rien on ne va pas te manger

- Et bien, ne le prenais pas mal. Mais par rapport à ceux que j'avais vu de vous. Je ne penserais pas que vous étiez une famille froide. Même si j'ai été étonné lors de ma première visite, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez jusqu'à faire une journée famille. Car moi n'ayant jamais connu cela, je pensais que c'était impossible

- Et bien, je pense que c'est bien que tu sois surpris cela montre que l'on n'a encore un peu de secrets pour toi. Allez venez on va faire le sapin »


	15. chap 13

Salut tout le monde, **BONNE ANNEE 2007 à tous** en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que 2006. 

J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. J'aurais aussi une annonce à fair ma beta : Lunita Jedusort P-M n'a plus de PC et ne peux donc plus me corriger donc **je recherche une nouvelle beta** qui pourra corriger mes fautes et mes tournures de phrase, si quelqu'un est intéressé dite le moi par mail ou par review. Merci d'avance et encore bonne année.

A oui une dernière chose ce chapitre contient des lemons donc ceux et celles qui ne veulent pas les lires quand vous voyez un double saut de ligne vous pouvez sauter. Voilà

Merci pour toute vos reviews et voici les réponses des reviews anonymes

Ariane Malfoy Shinigami: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, pour lucius je pense que tu auras ta réponse à ce chapitre, pour les fautes de conjugaison je ne fais pas expres et meme ma beta ne les a pas vu encore désolé j'espère que ma nouvelle beta les verra biz.

Aenoide: et oui Voldemort est une plaie tu as raison mais malheureusement une puissante plaie. Sirius a toujours été quelqu'un d'immature mais face au désarrois d'Harry il a finalement céder à son côté mature car il voulait pouvoir être le pére qu'il n'a pas put être avant biz.

* * *

Harry suivit donc son petit ami mais aussi la mère de celui-ci dans le salon. Où les elfes de maison avaient déposés à côté de la vitre un sapin aussi grand que ceux de Poudlard. Pendant qu'Harry admirait le sapin, Narcissa avec l'aide de Lucius sortaient les guirlandes et autres décorations des cartons. Cette année, elle avait décidé de changer un peu les couleurs de l'arbre car pour elle l'arbre de Noël devait représenter toutes les personnes de la famille et par conséquent Harry aussi. Une fois tout sortit, Harry et Draco démêlèrent les guirlandes des décorations, pendant que Lucius et Narcissa posaient sur l'arbre les bougies qu'ils éclaireraient une fois l'arbre finit. Quand tout cela fut fait, chaque couple commença chacun de leur côté à mettre en place les guirlandes et les petites figurines en tout genre. Au bout d'une demi heure, le brun et le blond et le couple MALFOY senior se mirent devant l'arbre et regardèrent pour voir ce que donner le mélange des deux couples

« - Bien

- Comment ça bien ? Tu veux dire qu'il est très bien car sans le savoir on est arrivé à coordonnée correctement nos deux partis. Non ?

- Oui tu as raison.

- Alors vous trouvez comment les enfants ?

- Maman !!!!

- Désolé poussin »

Draco était exaspéré sous l'œil amusé de Lucius et d'Harry. Mais Harry dit alors

« Moi je le trouve très beau en plus on dirais presque que c'est un arbre fait par magie comme ceux de Poudlard

- Et bien le mérite nous revient, allez les enfants ... »

Sous le regard noir de Draco, Narcissa redit alors

« -Draco, Harry venez devant l'arbre de Noël pour que l'on prennent une photo de cet instant

- Ok !! »

Ils se mirent donc devant Lucius et Narcissa et d'un sort MALFOY senior fit une photo qui alla se ranger dans son bureau grâce à un sort.

Quand cela fut fait, un elfe de maison apparut avec entre ses mains un gros panier qui devait contenir le déjeuner, enfin c'est ce qu'Harry pensait. Ils partirent ensuite vers les box, les chevaux avaient été préparés par Daniel ce qui leurs permis de partir de suite pour leur ballade. Le brun suivit donc Draco et les MALFOY car il ne savait pas où ils allaient manger.

La ballade était paisible, Harry était toujours autant sous le charme de la propriété des MALFOY, ils passèrent devant le chantier de la future maison de Draco et d'Harry qui avait avancé plus vite que le bâtisseur ne le penser. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent à une clairière. Là ils s'arrêtèrent pour y déjeuner. La journée se passa idéalement pour Harry, tel qu'il voyait une famille quand il était petit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco dormait encore malgré l'heure avancé de la journée, en effet la journée d'hier les avaient bien fatigués. C'est Narcissa qui vient les réveiller en début d'après midi car ils devaient encore se lever, déjeuner et se préparer pour la petite fête avec les MALFOY, Draco, Harry, Sirius, Severus et Remus. C'est donc en ronchonnant qu'ils se levèrent, Narcissa leur dit alors

« Je vous attend dans la salle à manger dans dix minutes. Et si vous n'êtes pas là attention à vous, car aujourd'hui nous avons un planning très chargé allons on se bouge un peu les fesses les jeunes »

Sur ceux, elle laissa les jeunes comme les disait, mais Draco qui savait de quoi était capable sa mère se leva de mauvaise grâce. Cependant Harry qui l'entrée de Narcissa n'avait pas refroidit s'était déjà rendormit, donc quand Draco voulut descendre une fois habiller un peu plus correctement. Le blond alla donc voir son petit lion endormit, il le câlina un peu, ce qui réveilla le brun.

« - Harry, lève toi. Sinon tu verras que ma mère n'est pas une gentille femme sans défense

- Hummm

- Allez

- Oui, c'est bon je me lève. Car je sais que ta mère n'est pas sans défense »

Harry se leva donc et alla se préparer, une fois cela fait. Il descendit avec Draco manger un petit casse croûte. Puis aidèrent Narcissa a dressé la table car elle ne laissait pas faire ça aux elfes, ils mirent donc une nappe verte foncé sans être noir mais pour ne pas dévaloriser la maison Griffondor qui pour la premier fois serrait en nombre au manoir ce soir, les décorations seraient donc de couleur rouge, en plus cela irait très bien car c'était les couleurs de Noël. Cela leurs prit du temps pour tout mettre en place, car Lucius n'était pas d'accord avec les couleurs mais Narcissa n'en lâchait pas sur son choix et donc encore une fois Lucius s'inclina devant sa femme. Quand la décoration fut finit, il était déjà l'heure d'aller se préparer, Narcissa envoya son fils et futur beau fils pendant qu'elle allait aussi se préparer.

Harry et Draco allèrent tout les deux dans la salle de bain, prendre un bain ensemble puisque ce n'était pas une baignoire mais plutôt une piscine.

Puis Harry descendit avec Draco rejoindre les parents de celui-ci pour accueillir Remus et Sirius qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. En effet, quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall, la porte d'entrée sonna. Un elfe de maison se matérialisa devant celle-ci, il ouvrit la porte et prit les manteaux et cadeaux que les invités avaient. Une fois cela fait, Harry sauta dans les bras de Sirius car Harry avait pardonné à Sirius sa réaction face à sa relation avec Draco après maintes discussions entre eux. Pendant que le filleul et parrain s'enlacer, Remus dit bonjour à tout le monde. Quand les embrassades furent finit et que le brun est dit bonjour au loup comme il faisait encore jour, ils allèrent montrer l'avancé de la maison. Puis ils allèrent au petit salon prendre un petite apéritif en attendant Severus qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Une fois que tout le monde arriver, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où les elfes à la façon de Poudlard firent apparaître les plats au fur et à mesure. Harry trouva que les elfes s'étaient surpassés en ce jour de fête. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur bien que Severus et Sirius étaient à la même table, en effet Narcissa et Remus chacun de leur côté les avaient sermonné. Quand le repas fut finit, ils retournèrent au petit salon autour du sapin attendre minuit pour pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux, ils commencèrent donc à parler de la future maison des tourtereaux :

« - Elle a l'air jolie et bien agencé ?

- Oui, c'est Draco et Harry qui ont fait les plans

- Et bien bravo les enfants

- Merci

- Vous, vous y installez quand ?

- Après nos études, si la guerre est finie

- Pourquoi si la guerre est finie

- Et bien malgré que je soit un espion, je reste quand même un mangemort et donc je dois avec l'autorisation de DUMBLEDOR donnait quelques informations. Mais là j'ai la couverture qu'Harry et Draco sont sous surveillance de comme le dit le Seigneur de Ténèbres : « le vieux fou ». Mais s'ils venaient habiter ici après leurs études et que VOLDEMORT soit toujours là, il essayerait par tous les moyens d'atteindre Harry même s'il doit sacrifier les MALFOY pour cela !!

- Non, tu es sûr ?

- Oui, même s'il préférera attendre un peu car il attend ave impatience leur union…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il voudrait leur enfant pour l'élever à sa façon …

- Quoi ??

- Père, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit !!

- Je sais, j'ai prévenu Severus et DUMBLEDOR. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas vraiment dissuadé pour la potion malgré mon envie d'être grand père

- Quel potion ??

- Sir', Draco a demandé à son père de trouver une potion de contraception même si on n'était pas encore unis mais sans m'en avertir. Non ne fait pas cette tête quand j'ai su ces motivations j'ai accepté car j'aurais fait la même chose si j'était dans son cas

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On ne veut pas que notre enfant soit un pion dans cette guerre et donc on ne veut pas que l'on s'en serve contre moi soit pour faire pression soit comme monnaie d'échange

- Oui vu sous ce point de vue, je suis d'accord avec vous »

La discussion fut stoppée par l'horloge qui sonna les douze coups de minuit. Donc chacun alla chercher les cadeaux qu'il allait offrir, on commença par le reste des Maraudeur qui offrir à Harry un livre intitulé : « Le livre des Maraudeurs » quand le brun le feuilleta, il vit que celui-ci parler des blagues et toutes les choses que les Maraudeurs avaient fait à Poudlard.

« -Waouh, c'est … ….

- Maraudesque, on l'avait commencé à Poudlard pour nos enfants mais on l'a finit avec Remus pour te l'offrir

- Merci

- Mais de rien c'est normal c'est un peu ton héritage. Par contre on a ajouter un petit livrer à la fin, alors si un jour tu as le cafard regarde le, ceux sont des photos que Remus et moi avions de nos années à Poudlard et d'après celle-ci. Il y en a beaucoup que tu ne connaîtra pas car quand Hagrid t'a fait ton album il n'a pas put me contacter et pour cause, mais il n'a pas put contacter Remus qui n'avait pas laisser d'adresse.

- Merci »

Ils lui offrirent aussi un petit écrin qui contenait deux bagues, l'un était une émeraude et l'autre un saphir. Sirius lui expliqua qu'il avait réussit à récupérer les bagues de ces parents avant l'aller chassé le rat. Harry eut les larmes aux yeux car cela était quelque chose qui avait appartenu à ses parents c'était enfin un souvenir de concret, il les remercia chaleureusement pour cela.

Harry leur offrit alors leur cadeau, puis vient le tour de Lucius et Narcissa qui offrit un tableau sorcier d'eux

« - Mais c'est une des photos que je t'ai envoyé. Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu étais si presser d'avoir des photos de nous

- Oui tout a fait, alors cela vous plaît ?

- Oui merci Narcissa

- Merci maman

- Si vous saviez comme elle m'a tanné pour ce tableau depuis qu'elle les avait vu s'endormir dans la voiture pendant le trajet de la gare à la maison en octobre dernier

- Ça la connaissant je n'en doute pas

- Hey !! Pas besoin de vous liguer contre moi »

Ils offrirent aussi au couple un miroir à ennemi qui en ces temps obscures pourrait leurs rendre service. Draco et Harry quand à eux leurs offrirent le livre que Draco était aller chercher au chemin de traverse et pour Narcissa, Harry en se baladant avec trouver un magnifique bougie qui reposer sur un plateau tenu par un jeune femme blonde. Quand Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait de suite pensait que Narcissa ressembler beaucoup à la fée ce qui l'avait décidé à le prendre. Les MALFOY furent très heureux de leurs cadeaux.

Viens ensuite le tour de Severus qui offrir à Harry un petit carnet tout fripé et plein d'écriture, croyant à une farce il le posa de côté

« - Voyant ton air, je pense que tu n'as pas compris ce que c'était j'ai raison ?

- Heu en effet

- Et bien, ce carnet était le mien pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard, il y a dedans toutes les potions au programme scolaire avec d'autre en plus. Je l'ai écrivait ici, en les corrigeant, en leur apportant des modifications qui les rendait plus fortes ou plus facile à avoir. Mais aussi le moyen de les retenir et d'autre petit truc du genre. Je te l'offre pour que tu sois un peu meilleur en potion car tu as montrer au BUSE que tu avais du potentiel.

-Merci beaucoup »

Il tendit alors un livre à Draco qui parlait de grosses masculines mais pas sous le même aspect que les autres en effet celui là avait été écrit par une personne qui l'avait vécue, et donc il y avait plein de petit conseil et autres. Mais il lui donna aussi un livre sur la métamorphose avancée car Draco était très bon dans cette matière.

Draco lui offrit des ingrédients de potion que le maître des potions avait cherché avec beaucoup d'acharnement et c'est donc avec joie qu'il les accepta.

Enfin ce fut autour d'Harry d'offrir son cadeau à Draco, il lui tendit donc le coffret qui contenait le collier, le blond fut très content de ce présent car il les symbolisait vraiment. Le Serpentard quand a lui tendit une carte, le brun demanda alors :

« - C'est quoi ?

- C'est une carte qui te donne droit à une après midi de soins sorciers. Et te connaissant je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. »

Pour le remercier, il l'embrassa passionnément, mais il lui demanda alors

« -Tu ne viendra pas avec moi ?

- Si j'ai aussi prit une place pour moi, car il faut bien que je surveille les personnes qui s'occuperont de toi pour qu'ils comprennent que tu es avec moi

- Jaloux ?

- Oui et fier de l'être. Car beaucoup voudrait être à ma place, alors je t'ai et je te garde ! »

Harry se blottit dans les bras de Draco, celui-ci le berça alors. Severus prit alors la parole :

« J'ai un dernier cadeau, enfin si on peut appeler cela un cadeau. Je suis enfin arriver à faire votre potion

- Ah bon si vite

- Oui, le plus dure à été de trouver la formule mais une salle de Poudlard m'a donner la solution grâce à un livre que t'ailleurs j'ai offert à Draco. Donc tu dois prendre une goutte avant … tu sais quoi

-Merci parrain »

Draco prit la fiole que Severus lui donna, puis la rangea dans une de ses poches. Harry eut un petit sourire car cela arranger ses affaires. La conversation continua ensuite sur le futur sans VOLDEMORT, c'est là que Lucius dit :

« - Sirius, tu n'as toujours pas été innocenté ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Alors comme cadeau de Noël, Severus et moi on va t'offrir ton innocence

- Comment cela ? Car à part livrer le rat … Non, mais pourquoi le livré, pas que je ne sois pas content au contraire ?

- Et bien, disons qu'il nous gêne, Severus et moi

- Ah et bien merci. Mais comment allez vous y arriver

- Tout ce passera pendant la prochaine attaque, on s'arrangera pour qu'il soit capturer par des Aurors et donc jugé

- Merci Lucius, merci à toi aussi Serverus

- Je ne fais pas cela pour toi, mais pour mon rôle d'espion ainsi que pour qu'Harry puisse avoir aux yeux du monde une vraie famille

- Merci Severus »

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter sur la future attaque, Narcissa qui vu l'heure passer, mit fin à la discussion et tout le monde alla se coucher dans leur chambre respective sauf Severus qui rentra à Poudlard. En effet, Sirius et Remus restaient au manoir car le lendemain comme convenu, Harry et Draco devait aller au Square pour la dernière semaine de vacances qui leur restait. Draco et Harry montèrent donc dans leur chambre, là ils commencèrent à se câliner mais au moment où Draco aller arrêter, Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda :

« - Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Quel question bien sûr

- Alors montre le moi

- Quoi ?

- C'est simple je voudrais en ce jour de Noël t'offrir ma dernière vertu

- Harry !! »

* * *

Draco le prit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser tout en commençant à le préparer à sa venue. Quand le blond vit qu'Harry apprécier son traitement, il murmura un sortilège qui lubrifia son sexe qu'il plaça à l'entrée du brun. Le Serpentard regarda son compagnon pour savoir s'il était toujours d'accord, tout ce qu'il vit dans le beau regard émeraude en face de lui, était de l'amour et de la confiance. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Harry pendant qu'il le pénétra, le brun se tendit mais quand Draco voulut attendre un peu pour que le Griffondor s'habitue à sa présence, cependant ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il mit ses mains sur ses fesses du blond et commença à le pousser pour lui faire comprendre. Le Vélane comprit et commença à faire des va et vient, Harry qui n'avait jamais connu ça se cambra de plaisir contre Draco. Voyant que le brun prenait du plaisir, le blond commença à accélérer le mouvement. Après, un mouvement un peu plus fort que les autres Harry monta au 7ème ciel tout en se serrant autour du sexe de Draco qui à son tour jouit. Draco s'écroula alors sur Harry, ils étaient tout les deux en sueur. Ils commencèrent à somnoler, dû au plaisir qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Mais avant de s'endormir, Draco dit

« -Je t'aime

- Moi 'si »

Draco prit alors le brun endormi dans ses bras. C'est comme cela qu'il s'endormit à son tour

* * *

♠♣♥♦

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla le premier il regarda pendant un petit moment son amour dormir paisiblement, il ressembler à un petit ange descendu sur Terre.

Il murmura donc « Accio boîte », un petit écrin arriva alors dans sa paume, il la posa à côté sur la commode en entendant le réveil de son compagnon. Après un petit moment, le blond commença à caresser Harry, celui-ci sortit alors de son sommeil et répondit au baiser de son petit copain, Draco dit alors

« - J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

- Ah oui !! Qu'est ce que c'est ?? »

Draco prit alors l'écrin et l'ouvrit devant les yeux du brun mais voyant le manque de réaction de celui-ci, il dit alors

« Je voudrais officialiser notre relation mais si tu trouves que c'est trop …. »

Il fut stoppé par la bouche d'Harry qui s'écrasa sur celle de son nouveau fiancé. Une fois le baiser finit, le Serpentard demanda

« - Est-ce que cela veux dire, oui ??

- Oui bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu pensais après ce qui c'est passé hier, j'allais dire non !!

- Et ben, …

- Passons, en tout cas je t'aime ! »

* * *

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et de fil en aiguille, ils se déshabillèrent pour bientôt se retrouver tout les deux comme au jour de leur naissance, Draco descendit vers le centre du plaisir de son fiancé. Il suça le bout du penis d'Harry puis fit des va et viens, on aurait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une glace. Quand Harry jouit, Draco remonta tout en lançant un accio fiole, le brun qui se remettait de son orgasme comprit ce que cela voulait dire

« - Tu es sûr !!

- Oui, car je t'aime

- Mais j'ai peur de te faire mal

- Hier je ne t'ai pas fait mal ??

- Non

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas, et fait ce que tu as préférer que je te fasse. Je t'aime »

* * *

Harry prit alors Draco dans ses bras, et l'embrassa puis il descendit vers le centre de plaisir du blond pour le prendre en bouche, mais tout en faisant cela il le prépara à sa venue. Quand il pensa que Draco était prés il remonta vers le visage pour l'embrasser puis il releva les jambes du Serpentard pour avoir un meilleur axe et donc lui faire moins mal quand il commença à le pénétrer. Il fit des va et vient de plus en plus vite et quand ils jouirent, ils ne remarquèrent pas que les murs trembler dû au fait que leurs magies dû à leur union s'étaient emballer. Ils s'endormirent donc comme une masse, quand ils émergèrent à nouveau il était vers les midi alors ils allèrent se doucher puis descendirent à la salle à manger rejoindre les MALFOYS et Remus et Sirius.

Quand ils descendirent, ils furent accueillis par leur famille qui avait de grand sourire aux lèvres, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de serrer dans ses bras en lui disant

«- Alors tu es devenu un adulte !!!

- Hein !!!

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ???

- Et bien …

- Oui, on vous écoute Sirius

- Euh …

- Vous n'aviez rien remarqué ce matin ??

- Non

- Et bien nous oui

- Pourquoi cela vous fait sourire ???

- Vous n'avez rien fait ce matin ? »

Harry rougit alors et Draco comprit de quoi voulait parler son père

« - Et bien

- Et oui, tu as comprit. Les murs ont tremblés et on a put voir vos deux magies se mélanger.

- Ah

- Bon vous avons été démasquer »

Harry, qui était toujours un peu rouge, tapa gentiment sur la tête de Draco

« -Aïe

- Bien fait »

Draco lui tira la langue et dit à l'assemblée en prenant la main d'Harry

« - Voilà, j'ai demandé la main d'Harry et celui-ci a accepté.

- Félicitation

- Oh mon poussin, je suis contente pour toi

- Ah Harry et bien que de surprise »

Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort heureusement que Remus lui dit

« Si tu veux assister au mariage il faudrait que le futur marié soit présent »

Sirius lâcha donc Harry tout en s'excusant. Narcissa était toute folle de ce futur mariage, elle commença à parler détail. Lucius mit alors le holà à sa femme

« - Cis' ils viennent a peine de se fiancé alors arrête sinon tu vas les faire fuir »

Narcissa bouda un peu mais Draco dit alors

« - Maman je pense qu'Harry sera d'accord avec moi. Quand on prévoira la date du mariage on te demandera de nous aider pour l'organiser. D'accord ?

- C'est vrai ??

- Oui Narcissa je suis d'accord car j'aurais aimé que ma mère m'aide à préparer mon mariage et comme vous êtes comme une mère pour moi maintenant

- Merci »

Narcissa prit dans ses bras Harry et Draco.


	16. chapitre 14

Salut tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre car je sais que vous l'attendiez avant mais je devais le poster pour le 14 février (en lisant le chapitre vous comprendriez) mais ma nouvelle beta (remercions la muse pour son travail) était malade. Donc je vous l'envois aujourd'hui pour mon anniversaire et aussi pour fêté la réussite de mes partiels lol. J'ai vu que fanfiction buggue mais si je ne vous le poste pas aujourd'hui vous devriez attendre ce week donc je le met aujourd'hui et je ferais les réponses aux reviews enregistré ce week end. voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

MamyCocci & Polly: et bien merci de cette reviews courte mais qui ma quand même fait plaisir

AyaStrife : et bien j'ai pris en compte tes suggestions pour les noms et les voici en minuscules, il faut bien qu'il dorme sinon pas de petit réveil malfoyen lol

Bizz et au prochain chapitre.

* * *

La matinée se passa très bien, les garçons allèrent donc chercher leurs bagages pour aller au Square Grimaud. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Sirius lança un sort de réduction aux bagages, tous prirent la poudre de cheminette. Au moment de l'arrivée, Draco et Harry sont accueillit par une Hermione et un Ron tout excités. En effet, ils étaient heureux de revoir leur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Ils les amenèrent donc dans la salle à manger et là Hermione et Ron distribuèrent les cadeaux. Ils offrirent à Draco un ensemble d'entretien pour balai. Et à Harry, ils lui offrirent une panoplie d'accessoires des Frelons de Winbourne. Quand vient le tour d'Harry et de Draco, Hermione reçut la robe qu'Harry avait choisit avec Mme Malfoy ainsi que les barrettes de Draco. Quand à Ron, il reçut deux places pour aller voir les Canon de Chudley en tribune officiel avec rencontre des joueurs à la fin du match. Ron resta sans voix quand il vit cela et ne peux dire que

« - Waouh ! Merci les mecs !

- De rien, c'était mon idée mais on a peut les avoir que grâce au père de Draco »

Ce soir là, une fête a eu lieu au manoir et c'est une des raisons qui fait qu'à 11 heures personnes n'étaient encore levé. Mais cela changea bien vite au moment où Hermione se réveilla, vit que tout le monde dormait, se donna la mission de réveiller tous les dormeurs, tambourina aux portes jusqu'à que le propriétaire de la chambre l'ouvre avec violence pour lui dire sa façon de réveiller les gens. Quand tout ce beau monde fut bien réveillé, ils descendirent manger car Dobby qui avait été employé au manoir, l'avait préparé spécialement pour l'arrivée d'Harry. Celui-ci lui fit honneur car il se goinfra d'un peu tout, mais il ne fut pas le seul car Dobby s'était surpassé.

Quand le petit déjeuner se termina, ils allèrent tous dans le salon pour se raconter leur première semaine de vacances. Harry montra alors la bague à Hermione et Ron, ce qui orienta la conversation sur le futur mariage. Au fil de la conversation, le jeune couple décida de se marier un jour romantique et que de mieux que le jour de la Saint Valentin. Ils continuèrent ensuite avec les invités etc.… , en début d'après midi Harry demanda à Sirius s'il pouvait inviter les Malfoy pour leur parler de ce qu'ils avaient pensé pour le mariage le matin même, Sirius donna son accord, et Harry leur envoya Hedwige. Vers les 14heures on sonna à la porte, c'est Harry qui alla ouvrir et quand il revint dans le salon ; Draco fut surpris de voir ses parents ici avant le 31 décembre et leur demanda :

« -Qu'est ce que vous faite la ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco

- Désolé père, Bonjour

- Nous sommes ici, car ce jeune homme (en désigna Harry) nous a invité car vous aviez des choses à nous dires

- Oui, en effet je pense que cela à avoir avec la discussion de ce matin

- Oui tout a fait Dray

- Et en quoi consiste cette discussion ?

- Allons dans la salon pour en parler en tout confort »

Tous suivirent Sirius dans le salon, Sirius et Remus s'installèrent dans un canapé tout comme les deux couples Malfoys et Ron et Hermione s'assirent dans les deux fauteuils qu'il restait. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Harry commença à parler

« - Ce matin nous avons parlé mariage avec tout le monde ...

- Ah !

- Et Dray et moi voudrions nous marier le 14 Février !

- Mère, comme nous vous avions promis de nous aider dans les préparatifs, qu'Harry a décidé de vous faire venir ici aujourd'hui

- Oui c'est pour cela, car je voudrais avoir votre avis

- D'accord mais le 14 Février ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?

- Mère, je ne pense pas car avec Voldemort, je préfère vivre au jour le jour.

- Très bien nous allons préparer cela.

- Merci »

Ils continuèrent tous ensemble à prévoir le futur mariage, cela termina donc la journée. Les Malfoys partirent après le repas du soir, et les jeunes parlèrent encore un peu dans la chambre de Draco et Harry mais allèrent se coucher rapidement car la journée avait été chargée.

Le reste de la semaine de vacances se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Et arriva donc le jour de l'an que beaucoup attendait, Sirius avait fait les choses en grand puisqu'il avait invité les amis du dortoir d'Harry, la famille Weasley ainsi que les Malfoys et quelques membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Le matin du 31, Draco et le trio ainsi que Remus et Sirius firent la décoration du salon pour le soir et quand ils eurent terminé, ils allèrent tous se préparer car il était bientôt l'heure de l'arriver des invités. Une ou deux heures plus tard la sonnette commença son balai. La fête se passa très bien et à minuit après les vœux de bonne année, Draco et Harry annonça alors à tout le monde leur prochain mariage. Dumbledore proposa alors la grande salle pour la cérémonie et le banquet pour plus de sécurité par rapport à Voldemort. Harry était heureux de pouvoir se marier à Poudlard qu'il considérait comme sa première maison. Vers les cinq heures du matin certains commencèrent à partir et les autres qui rester au manoir allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. La journée du 1er Janvier se passa rapidement pour ce petit monde qui dormit toute la journée. Quand ils réveillèrent, dimanche 2 Janvier, ils durent faire leur valise car ils partaient le lundi pour Poudlard. Draco et Harry, qui avaient parlé avec le directeur, avaient décidé de prévenir les élèves de leur mariage car ils ne pouvaient empêcher les fuites et qu'ils ne pouvaient empêcher un élève non invité à venir dans la grande salle. Cependant ils avaient décidé avec le directeur de mettre un charme devant la porter pour qu'une personne malveillante par rapport au mariage ne puisse pas rentrer.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent donc sur le quai 9 ¾ où ils retrouvèrent Blaise et Pansy. Dans le train, le jeune couple annonça à leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis le début des vacances, leur projet de mariage. Ils reçurent les félicitations de la part de leurs deux amis, et ils s'échangèrent leur cadeau de Noël. Une fois de retour à Poudlard, ils allèrent dans la grande salle où quand tout le monde fut rentré, Dumbledore fit alors l'annonce du futur mariage de Draco et d'Harry. Quand cela fut fini, beaucoup de personnes allèrent féliciter les amoureux et d'autres restèrent mitiger surtout certain Serpentards.

La reprise des cours et le mois de Janvier se passa très bien, Narcissa passer son week-end avec son fil et son futur beau-fils pour parler de l'organisation du mariage et pour leur parler de l'avancée de leur maison.

Une semaine avant le mariage, Harry reçut une lettre par un corbeau, quand celui-ci arriva l'atmosphère était pesante. Harry ouvrit donc la lettre sans faire attention au silence, quand il eut finit de la lire celle-ci tomba par terre sous le choc. Draco la ramassa à son tour pour la lire quand il eut finis, il regarda dans la lettre et en sortit une mèche de cheveux maculés de sang que l'on pouvait penser blond comme les blés.

Dumbledore arriva alors devant eux, prit la lettre et le lut à son tour, quand il eut finit, il appela Severus et Hagrid pour l'aider à emmener Draco et Harry à l'infirmerie puisqu'il les avait endormis. Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Ron suivirent le couple pendant que le directeur disait aux élèves de continuer de manger.

Une fois arriver à l'infirmerie où ils déposèrent le couple sur deux lits, le petit groupe demanda une explication au directeur. Celui-ci leur finit par leur lire la lettre, le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Severus qui dit

« - Il faut prévenir Narcissa et la faire venir au château

- Oui c'est ce que je comptais faire.

- Qu'allons-nous faire pour Lucius ?

- Je vais réunir un conseil pour l'ordre et l'on verra ce que l'on pourra faire, Severus peux-tu aller au Square prévenir Rémus et Sirius ainsi que les autres membres du phoenix. Et aller ensuite chercher Narcissa ?

- J'y vais

-Merci

- Comment se porte Draco et Harry ??

- Je pense qu'ils sont sous le choc, mais il vaut mieux attendre le diagnostic de Pompom

- Je vais la chercher

-Merci Hermione »

Hermione revint alors avec Madame Pomfresh, celle-ci alla directement vers le couple. Une fois l'examen fini, elle leur dit

« - Ils sont en état de choc, vous avez bien fait de les endormirent. Il leur faut beaucoup de repos.

-Très bien, bon laissons les se reposer

- Professeur ??

- Oui ??

- Est-ce que l'on peut rester ici et veiller sur Harry et Draco ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'inconvénient, mais si Pomfresh juge à un moment donné que vous devais partir, alors écouter là

- Merci Professeur »

Le directeur et Hagrid partirent laissant seul le groupe d'amis qui commencèrent à discuter

« - Pauvre Harry, il ne pourra jamais être heureux

- Ne dis pas ça, bien sûr qu'il est heureux avec Draco

- Je le sais, mais je sais aussi qu'il va culpabiliser à propos du père de Draco. Il va penser que c'est encore de sa faute et que si Draco reste avec lui, il risque de lui arriver la même chose

- On l'empêchera de faire cela »

La discussion continua toute la soirée, et le groupe s'endormit sur les lits qui entouraient les malades.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les membres de l'ordre ainsi que Narcissa parlèrent d'un moyen de sortirent Lucius vivant de la prison de Voldemort avant le mariage. Car Narcissa ne voulait pas décaler le mariage, puisque cela signifier la victoire du Lord. Ils mirent donc un plan à l'œuvre pour sauver Lucius, quand cela finit le directeur demanda à Narcissa, Remus et Sirius de rester.

Il leur parla alors en détail de la lettre, et leur demanda de rester vivre pendant un moment au château pour plus de sécurité. Narcissa accepta car comme cela elle serrait plus proche de son fils et d'Harry, mais Sirius refusait de se cacher face à la menace de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Dumbledore lui dit

« - Sirius pensez à Harry après ce qui vient de se passer, il va culpabiliser et s'il vous arrive la même chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il arriverait à s'en remettre.

- Très bien, je reste mais pour Harry

-Je fais préparer deux appartements prés de ceux de Draco et d'Harry.

-Merci »

Narcissa suivit de Sirius et Remus allèrent à l'infirmerie voir le brun et le blond. Tout le monde était endormi quand ils rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils s'avancèrent vers les deux malades et quand ils furent rassurés quand à leur état de santé, ils rentrèrent dans les appartements que le directeur leur avait mis à disposition. Avant de se séparer, Sirius et Remus proposèrent à Narcissa de faire apparaître une porte qui communique entre leurs deux appartements comme cela, si elle avait un problème quelconque elle pourrait venir les voir. Elle les remercia chaleureusement et ils rentrèrent tous dans leur appartement.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla dans l'infirmerie et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là quand tout lui revint en mémoire sur l'enlèvement de son père par le Lord Noir, il voulut laisser sa peine sortir quand il sentit Harry s'éveiller. Il le laissa se réveiller mais une fois cela fait, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en remontant vers les lèvres du brun. Quand le baiser prit fin du à leur manque d'air, Harry lui dit

« - Dray, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père. Tu sais je m'en veux

- Pourquoi ??

- Ben je suis responsable de ce qui arrive à ton père. Car si tu ne m'avais pas choisit comme compagnon, ton père n'aurait pas à subir ce qu'il subit

- 'Ry tu dis des bêtises. Car je te rappelle que mon père avant que je sache pour nous deux est devenu un espion pour Dumbledore »

Harry lui dit avec un air triste

« Oui mais Voldemort a capturé ton père à cause du mariage, alors si tu voulais changer d'avis je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis »

Draco prit le menton d'Harry pour le faire regarder dans les yeux

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui mais …

- Pas de mais, si tu m'aimes alors je suis prêt à tout faire pour toi y compris mourir pour toi

- Dray ne dis pas ça s'il te plait ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre »

Draco serra dans ses bras le petit brun, c'est sur cette image que Narcissa, Sirius et Remus entrèrent.

Les adultes leur firent part du plan, cela posa débat sur qui allait y aller. Harry et Draco se proposèrent mais Narcissa et Sirius leurs interdirent car c'était dangereux. Ils finirent par renoncer car les adultes avaient eut de très bons arguments surtout à cause du mariage qui approchait.

Ils retournèrent en cours tout en continuant la préparation du mariage qui devait avoir lieu le samedi suivant. C'est le mercredi soir que Dumbledore reçut un hibou de la part de Sévérus qui lui faisait part de l'attaque d'un village moldu où Vodelmort y assisterais et qu'il avait donc champ libre pour aller chercher Lucius car il ne resterait presque personne au château. Dumbledore convoqua alors Narcissa, Sirius, Rémus et Tonks pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs pour la mission.

En début de soirée, ils partirent au château de Vodelmort, quand ils arrivèrent dans un bosquet au bord du manoir ils se vêtirent de l'uniforme de mangemort pour passer inaperçus. Ils rentrèrent alors dans le hall où le groupe croisa deux mangemorts qui faisaient le guet.

" - Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'attaque ??

- Le Maître nous a renvoyé ici pour surveiller le prisonnier.

- Mais je croyais …

- Vas-tu nous laisser passer ou tu préfères te mettre le Lord a dos ??"

Les deux soldats les laissèrent passer et le groupe descendit vers les cachots à la suite de Narcissa que Sévérus lui avait expliqué le chemin.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas des cachots, ils trouvèrent plusieurs cages vides et enfin une était fermée. Tonks d'un sort ouvrit la porte de la cage et Narcissa étouffa un cri en voyant son mari tremblant qui était dans un coin couvert de sang séché, elle courut alors vers lui et retira sa cape pour entourer son mari.

Quand Sirius prit dans sa poche une vielle boîte de conserve, une lumière violette lui frôla la joue, le groupe compris alors que l'attaque avait été plus rapide que prévue, Sirius, Tonks et Rémus commencèrent à lancer des sorts aux mangemorts pendant que Narcissa activait le portoloin. Quand elle réussit ils touchèrent tous la boîte de conserve et atterrirent dans l'infirmerie, Tonks alla prévenir Dumbledore de la réussite de la mission, pendant que les autres étaient restés à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de routine.

Le lendemain, quand Harry et Draco se levèrent pour aller à la Grande Salle. Un hibou leur indiqua qu'ils étaient attendus dans le bureau du directeur à 9heures. Et comme il était 8h50, ils partirent directement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci les attendait en bas des escaliers, le couple demanda alors :

" - Pourquoi êtes-vous en dehors de votre bureau ?

- Je vous attendais

- Comment cela ?

- Je dois vous emmener quelque part, suivez-moi "

Le blond et le brun suivirent le directeur, celui-ci alla en direction de l'infirmerie.

" - Professeur, pourquoi allons-nous vers l'infirmerie ?

- Car il y a une surprise qui vous y attend "

Le jeune couple ne répondirent rien mais accélérèrent le pas pour savoir au plus vite à quoi correspondait cette surprise. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et les poussa dans l'ouverture de celle-ci, puis la referma et rejoignit son bureau.

Dans l'infirmerie, le couple ne voyait pas grand-chose car elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Alors Harry appela :

" Madame Pomresh vous êtes là ?"

Au bout d'un petit instant, Pompom arriva et leur dis :

" - Je vous attendais

- Ah bon

- Oui, suivez-moi"

Elle les conduit vers une chambre au fond de l'infirmerie, elle les laissa passer et referma derrière eux. Dans cette chambre, ils trouvèrent la mère de Draco au chevet d'un homme endormi au cheveu blond. Quand Draco remarqua cela, il se précipita vers sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras

" - Maman, depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier soir, mon chéri. C'est pour cela que toi et Harry n'avais été prévenu que maintenant

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a été blessé mais Pomresh l'a soigné et il va mieux. Il dort car on lui a administré une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

- Ah je suis heureux"

Harry qui regardait ce tableau d'un œil spectateur, alla prendre son Vélane dans ses bras pour le serrer. Celui-ci se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui sourire et l'embrassa, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit en attendant le réveil de Lucius.

Au bout d'un moment, Narcissa engagea la conservation :

" - Alors vous êtes prêt ?

- Pourquoi mère ?

- Comment cela ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ?

- Heu

- Mais enfin …"

Harry et Draco rigolèrent alors puis dirent en cœur

" - Comment veux-tu /voulez-vous que l'on est oublier notre mariage ?( dsl mais je n aime pas vraiment cette phrase mais je la laisse comme ca)

- Enfin mère

- Vous m'avez fait peur, mais de toute façon c'était votre choix

- En parlant de cela, est-ce que tout sera prêt pour samedi ?

- Oui, vendredi après midi, vous auriez votre après-midi car la couturière viendra vérifier vos tenues, puis l'on devra commencer à décorer la salle

-Ah d'accord"

Ils continuèrent à parler du mariage. Et cela dura toute l'après midi, quand l'heure du dîner arriva ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Draco annonça à ses amis le retour de son père et donc le blond et Harry confirma bien leur mariage pour samedi. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore annonça que le samedi l'accès au dôme qui se trouvera dans le parc était interdit à ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu d'invitation, et qu'il y aurait des sortilèges qui s'en accuseraient.

Il laissa alors la place au dîner, pendant que tout ce qui n'avait pas reçu d'invitation se demander à quoi pourrait servir ce dôme.

Ces interrogations durèrent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Le vendredi après-midi arriva rapidement, Draco et Harry avec Narcissa accueillirent la couturière, elle commença avec Draco en allant dans la chambre de celui-ci. Narcissa resta avec Harry car comme c'était leur couturière depuis son début, elle s'avait que Draco assurerait très bien car il s'avait ce qu'elle voulait. Par contre quand vient le tour d'Harry, elle l'accompagna dans la chambre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry sortit de derrière un paravent pour montrer la création de la coutrière à celle-ci et à Narcissa. Celle-ci n'en revient pas de la beauté d'Harry dans ses vêtements, il était magnifique même s'il restait quelque dernier petit ajustement à faire.

"- Harry, tu es sublime

- Mais non...

- Harry, regarde "

Elle le tourna vers un miroir sur pied, où on pouvait voir un très beau jeune homme avec des yeux verts émeraude qui démontrait bien qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

"- Si tu ne me crois pas, attend samedi et regarde bien la réaction de Draco, cela te le confirmera

- Merci

- Mais de rien, je ne fais que dire la vérité"

Quand les derniers petits ajustements furent fini, ils sortirent de la chambre pour retrouver Draco, mais celui-ci n'y était pas à la place il y avait un petit message :

_Maman, Harry _

_Je suis au dôme avec Blaise, Pansy, les amis d'Harry et ses parrains pour commencer la décoration._

_Quand vous aurez fini, venez nous rejoindre._

_Biz Draco_

Ils descendirent donc dans le parc, une fois dans le dôme, la décoration avait bien avancée. Il restait encore quelques petites choses à faire mais c'était des choses que Narcissa avait décidé de faire. Quand Draco vit Harry, il lui demanda :

"- Alors comment est le costume de mon futur mari ? Sexy j'espère ?

- Draco ..."

En disant cela il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

"- Tu es infernale !

- Et alors j'ai bien le droit de penser à votre nuit de noce ?

- Je te ferais dire que nous l'avons déjà eu à Noël

- Peut être mais avec le mariage, le lien sera constituer définitivement. Donc une seconde nuit de noce"

Lui dit Draco en lui faisant une œillade très subjective

" Ok, mais avant cela il faut que tu finisses la décoration sinon pas de mariage"

Cela fit l'effet escompté car le Serpentard se remit au travail sous les rires de ses amis qui avaient entendus la fin de la conversation.


	17. chapitre 15

salut voici un nouveau chapitre où il y a le mariage lol pour ceux qui l'attendait le voici. Bonne pâques et j'espère pas d'indigestion. bizz à tous.

Réponse aux reviews:

Adenoide : salut et oui vldemort serait rien s'il était seul lol mais ce n'est pas le cas. pour lucius c'est parce qu'il a retrouvé sa veste en espionnant pour Dumbledor.

* * *

Ils continuèrent pendant l'après-midi à décorer la salle, mais surtout à installer la présentation des tables et tout ce qui si rapportait. C'est extenué que les futurs mariés, amis et famille allèrent se coucher ce soir-là. Quand Harry et Draco allèrent monter à leur tour, Narcissa leur dit alors :

« Oh non, chacun dans son dortoir ce soir

- Mais maman, pourquoi ?

- C'est la veille de votre mariage donc chambre à part ce soir

- Bon ... »

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent alors intensément. Puis suivirent chacun leurs amis pour aller dans leurs anciennes tours mais avant de partir Draco appela Hermione

« Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Connais-tu le mot de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Si jamais Harry fait le moindre problème vient me voir de suite ok ?

- D'accord, bon à demain »

Elle rejoignit alors le reste du groupe qui l'avait attendu au pied de l'escalier et montèrent à la tour des Griffondor, là chacun alla dans son dortoir et Harry le retrouva comme avant. On n'aurait jamais put deviner qu'Harry était partit.

« - Pourquoi vous n'aviez rien changé depuis mon départ ?

- Même si tu es partit on espérait qu'un jour ou l'autre tu reviendrais ici

- Ah …

- Allez assez papoter, demain est un jour important alors tout le monde au lit »

Ils se couchèrent donc chacun dans leur lit, le lendemain le dortoir d'Harry se firent réveiller par Hermione car il était déjà 8h du matin or le mariage était prévu à 10h30. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune où il y avait à manger pour Harry, Hermione, Ron et certain de leurs amis s'ils voulaient rester avec le futur marié, car Harry ne devait pas descendre au risque de croiser Draco. Quand le petit déjeuner fut finit, Narcissa suivit de Rémus et Sirius arrivèrent pour aider Harry et ses témoins à ce préparer. Pendant ce temps-là, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Draco et ses amis s'habillaient sous l'œil de Lucius et de Sévérus. Draco était habillé d'une robe ouverte à partir de la taille dans les tons écrus avec un pantalon dans les mêmes tons, les coutures de couleur argentée rappelaient son appartenance à Serpentard, il portait aussi une ceinture avec le symbole des Malfoy dessus. Le blond avait laisser ses cheveux à leur état naturel comme Harry aimait, et donc il était tout simplement parfait dans cette tenue. Quand les deux futurs mariés furent prêts, il était l'heure de descendre sous le dôme pour la cérémonie.

Harry et Draco étaient dans deux pièces différentes pour attendre l'heure du début de la cérémonie, pendant que leurs parents et amis installaient les invités dans le dôme. Quand tout fut en place, Lucius vint chercher Draco pour qu'il s'installe à coté de l'hôtel en tant qu'aîné. Sirius qui était le père de substitution d'Harry vint le chercher et le conduit à l'hôtel où l'attendait Draco. Pendant la remonter de l'allée, Harry put s'émerveiller de la décoration de la salle mais aussi du nombre d'invité aux cheveux blond signe d'appartenance à la famille de son fiancé. Draco lui peut admiré son fiancé habillé dans la même tunique que lui mais dans les tons de blanc et les coutures or pour rappeler la maison de Gryffondor quand à sa ceinture se fut une avec le symbole des Potter dessus, il s'était fait allongé les cheveux et les avait attachés en une queue tressé, lui aussi était magnifique. Quand il arriva au côté de Draco, Sirius donna la main d'Harry à celui-ci. On pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, le blond lui murmura

« Tu es magnifique et très sexy dans cet ensemble »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sous le sourire de Draco. Dumbledore commença alors la cérémonie quand vient le moment de l'échange de vœux et d'alliance.

« - Harry, veux-tu prendre Draco ici présent pour mari ?

- Oui je le veux

- Draco, veux- tu prendre Harry ici présent pour mari ?

- Oui je le veux

- Je vous déclare alors mari et mari vous pouvez vous embrassez »

Draco se pencha alors vers Harry et l'embrassa, sous les applaudissements des invités. Puis ils les invitèrent dans l'autre salle pour le déjeuner. Sur le chemin, Draco murmura à l'oreille de son nouveau mari

« Alors enfin marié, je t'aime Harry Potter Malfoy

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco Malfoy Potter »

Quand chacun trouva sa place, Harry et Draco assis à la table centrale s'embrassaient mais ils furent interrompus par certain invité venu leur souhaiter leurs meilleurs vœux. Le repas se passa très bien, juste avant le dessert les jeunes mariés ouvrir la piste de danse puis ils laissèrent la place à leur invité pour aller respirer un peu d'air frais dehors.

Ils s'assirent sur un des bancs qui avait été placé dehors, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, amour ?

- Rien je suis seulement heureux, car je n'aurais jamais put imaginer pouvoir me marier un jour »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Narcissa et Lucius arriva vers eux pour leur parler puisque même s'il avait été à la même table, il n'avait put leur parler en privé.

« - Draco, Harry, nous vous présentons nos meilleurs vœux

- Merci Papa, Maman

- Merci Monsieur Malfoy, Narcissa

- Harry tu peux m'appeler Lucius car tu es mon gendre maintenant

- Très bien

- Alors comment c'est passé votre journée

- Très bien, je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela. Merci

- Mais de rien Harry

- On ne voudrait pas vous embêter mais nous sommes venus vous chercher pour le gâteau

- Très bien nous vous suivons »

Draco et Harry allèrent devant le gâteau et coupèrent la première part qu'ils se partagèrent comme le voulait la tradition, le gâteau fut alors couper pour les convives. Quand le gâteau fut finit, on les envoya devant une table remplie de cadeaux. Lucius vint à eux pour leur tendre une lettre qu'ils ouvrirent ensemble cela projeta alors un hologramme d'une maison neuve. Ils demandèrent alors

« - Comment … elle est finit ?

- Oui, vous pourrez emménagé aux prochaines vacances »

Harry sauta au cou de Draco en lui disant

« On va avoir notre maison à nous, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux »

Quand ils se remirent de leur émotion et qu'ils eurent finis d'ouvrir les cadeaux qui étaient pour la majorité des objets pour leur future maison, le jeune couple fut rejoint par leur amis respectifs qui leurs souhaita leurs meilleurs vœux, puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais vers minuit le jeune couple les laissa ainsi que leur convives, et allèrent dans leur tour pour leur nuit de noce.

Arriver à leur appartement, ils allèrent dans leur chambre qui avait été un peu modifié pour l'occasion. En effet, il y avait des bougies qui flottaient dans l'air donnant ainsi une lumière tamisée tout à fait romantique. Ils allèrent vers leur lit, mais Draco se dirigea vers sa commode d'où il sortit un objet dont il but quelques gouttes. Puis il se tourna vers Harry avec son petit sourire en coin et dit

« - Alors maintenant, mon petit Harry tu vas passer à la casserole

- Que tu crois mon cher mari »

Draco se jeta alors sur Harry, et commença à le chatouiller et à l'embrasser dans le cou. Après quelques prémices Draco retourna leur position, Harry le regarda pour savoir pourquoi, et le Vélane lui murmura à l'oreille

« Car j'ai envie de te sentir en moi »

Harry prit alors le relais et commença à passer ses mains sur le corps de son mari puis il commença à le préparer mais cela prit moins de temps qu'avant puisque Draco et lui n'était plus à leur première fois. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Harry s'enfonça dans le blond, il attendit que son mari donne un coup de hache pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt. Le brun débuta alors ses mouvements et monta en cadence. Pour que Draco prennes encore plus de plaisir, il prit sa verge en main entama les mouvements identiques à celle qu'il faisait subir au blond. Au bout d'un moment, tout les deux atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps et ils s'écroulèrent alors sur le lit

« - Tu m'as épuisé

- Tu n'espère pas que cela, va s'arrêter comme cela

- …

- Repose toi, fait un somme si tu veux mais je te jure qu'il y aura un second round »

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, son mari c'était déjà endormi. Il se colla dos à Harry, et quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son compagnon mettre ses bras autour de ta taille et le serrer comme un nounours c'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit. Leur nuit de noce ne se finit pas là, en effet les jeunes mariés se réveillèrent plusieurs fois cette nuit là.

Le réveil du lendemain fut dur, surtout quand les amis de jeunes mariés étaient venus taper à leur porte vers 12h. Mais Harry et Draco ne se levèrent pas pour autant, ils se rendormirent et c'est à 4 heures de l'après-midi qu'ils commencèrent à émerger. Quand ils allèrent dans leur salon, ils y trouvèrent un panier de fruits accompagné d'un mot disant :

« Bon appétit »

Tous les deux commencèrent alors à manger puis ils allèrent prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller voir leurs amis qui devait être dans la Grande Salle à cette heure.

Ils descendirent donc et une fois arriver là bas, ils furent applaudit par toutes les personnes présentent. Les deux amoureux semblèrent troublés par le comportement de leurs condisciples, et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis pour avoir quelques explications. Ils leurs expliquèrent qu'ils les félicitaient pour leur mariage car ils ouvraient officiellement la voie au mélange des maisons. Harry et Draco restèrent quelques heures avec leurs amis à parler de tout et de rien, puis ils partirent rejoindre les parents de Draco mais ceux-ci étaient accompagnés de Sirius et de Rémus. Le couple Malfoy senior les invita à manger ensemble, ce soir-là ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Et ils fixèrent une date pour que Draco et Harry aillent voir leur maison, celle-ci tomba le premier week-end des vacances d'avril. Car il fallait des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avec eux pour la sécurité de Lucius mais aussi du jeune couple, et ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas être libre avant les vacances. Les adultes commencèrent alors planifier ce week-end qui s'entamerait une visite de leur maison puis quelques achats de meubles au Chemin de Traverse. A la fin du repas, tous les couples rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Une fois dans leur appartement, Draco et Harry allèrent se coucher mais ils ne s'endormirent pas de suite car c'était toujours ne l'oublions pas leur nuit de noce.

La semaine qui suivit fut très intense pour le jeune couple même si leurs amis essayaient de les soulager un peu, malheureusement le week-end qui suivit, ils déchantèrent vite puisque dans les journaux il y avait en première page l'annonce de leur mariage. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un les avait trahies, et donc cela mettait en danger encore plus Draco car même si Voldemort savait déjà que le Vélane aimait le Griffondor, il savait maintenant que leur relation était important aux yeux d'Harry et donc cela lui faisait un point faible. Mais de plus il y avait la peur que la population n'accepte pas que leur Héros se soit marié avec un Mangemort de surcroît un Malfoy. Une fois le repas finit, Draco et Harry allèrent voir le directeur dans son bureau pour parler de l'article. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le phénix, celui-ci était déjà ouvert leur faisant comprendre que le directeur les attendait. Une fois en haut, ils découvrirent dans le bureau les parents de Drago ainsi que Sirius et Remus, Minerva et enfin Sévérus.

« - Ah bonjour, si vous êtes là c'est pour l'article ?

- Bonjour oui c'est pour cela

- Très bien, assoyez-vous car cela risque d'être un peu long »

Draco s'assit donc sur une chaise et Harry ne lui lançant pas le temps de réfléchir vint s'asseoir sur lui et se blottit contre son mari car il redoutait ce que Dumbledore allait proposé. En effet, la discussion fut longue et une des solutions proposées fut de faire une interview de Draco et d'Harry mais aussi de diverses personnes qui ne font pas partis de leur groupe d'amis proche pour dire comme quoi leur mariage avait rapproché les maisons. Et pour le problème de Voldemort, il y aurait une surveillance accrue autour de Draco pendant les sorties. Dumbledore appela donc un bon ami à lui qui travaillait à la Gazette du Sorcier, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il viendrait cet après midi. En attendant son arrivée, ils allèrent tous manger à la Grande Salle où Draco et Harry parlèrent à leurs amis de la discussion et de la décision qu'il avait prit concernant l'interview. Hermione approuva le choix du directeur car en faisant parler des personnes autres que les amis proches cela donner une objectivité à l'article et donc la population qui serait encore résistant pourrait changer en lisant cet article. Ils continuèrent de parler de cet article, quand Minerva alla à la rencontre des jeunes mariés pour leur signaler que le journaliste les attendait dans le bureau du directeur. Ils suivirent donc la directrice des Griffondor et quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau il y avait le même petit groupe que pendant la discussion avec en plus le journaliste.

« - Les enfants, je vous présente Monsieur Smith il travaille pour la Gazette du Sorcier

- Bonjour Monsieur Smith

- Bonjour Messieurs Potter Malfoy

- Appelez nous Harry et Draco ça sera plus facile

- Dans ce cas, moi c'est Julien

- Très bien,

- Si vous voulez commencer

- Oui allez-y

- Alors comment en êtes-vous là ?

- Et bien, par quoi commencer … … … Pendant les vacances j'ai appris que j'étais un Vélane et donc qu'à mon seizième anniversaire j'allais trouvé ma moitié, mon tout. Arrivé ce jour-là, j'ai découvert que mon compagnon était Harry, au début j'ai essayé de nier mais un événement m'a fait changer d'avis …

- Quel événement ? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et se sourirent à ce souvenir, Draco répondit

« - Désolé mais nous préférons que cela reste privée

- Je comprends tout à fait

- Après cet événement, les choses on doucement mais sûrement changer entre nous avec le soutient de nos amis communs. Et voilà pendant les vacances de Noël, j'ai demandé Harry en mariage et il a accepté. Et donc on s'est marié le jour de la Saint Valentin. Voilà vous savez notre histoire dans les grosses lignes car les détails nous voulons les garder pour nous

- Oui cela suffit pour un premier article surtout en temps de guerre. Par contre, est ce que vous voulez faire les photos où aujourd'hui ou un autre jour ?

- Pourquoi ne pas en prendre une ou deux dans notre l'album ?

- Oui bonne idée, à quelle moment pourrais-je les voir ?

- Nous n'avons qu'à continuer cette interview dans notre appartement

- Quand dit-vous Monsieur le directeur ?

- Oui pourquoi pas allons y »

Les jeunes Malfoy menèrent le petit groupe vers leur appartement, arrivé là-bas tout s'assirent dans le salon pendant qu'Harry alla dans la chambre prendre l'album de photo qu'Hermione leur avait fait cadeau et qui s'étaient modifier depuis Noël comme par exemple avec les photos de leur mariage. Il revint donc avec celui-ci et vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco et là ils feuilletèrent l'album et y sortirent deux photos. Ils les montrèrent au journaliste pour lui demander son avis

« - Alors que pensez-vous de ces deux photos ?

- Celle de votre mariage est simplement magnifique et celle sous l'arbre montre tout votre amour. Donc je dirais que vous avez fait un très bon choix. »

Le journaliste pris les photos et dit

« - Je crois que nous avons finis, avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui, je voudrais savoir comment se passera la fabrication de l'article

- Et bien, je vais rentrer au bureau, où je vais écrire mon article et mettre les photos autour de celui-ci, quand cela sera finit je vous enverrai la maquette pour avoir votre autorisation. Si cela vous convient alors le lendemain il se retrouvera dans le journal

- Et pour les photos est-ce que vous pouviez les copier, pas que l'on ne vous fait pas confiance, mais nous souhaitons les récupérés

- Pas de problème, je vous les enverrais en même temps que la maquette

- Merci »

Le journaliste sortit alors de l'appartement suivit de toute la troupe, restèrent seul les jeunes mariés. Ceux-ci se mirent à terre devant la cheminée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, là Harry demanda alors

« - D'après toi, est-ce que l'on a fait tout ce qui fallait ?

- Oui maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre le verdict du public, nous serons fixé quand l'article paraîtra mais pas besoin de stresser maintenant, ok ?

- D'accord »

Harry se blottis un peu plus dans les bras de Draco et c'est dans cette position qu'ils finirent par s'endormirent.

La semaine se passa bien malgré un peu de stress d'Harry mais aussi de Draco. Le samedi, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, là les hiboux arrivèrent et l'un d'eux déposa la Gazette du Sorcier devant le couple. Draco fut le premier à réagir et ouvris le journal pour arriver à l'article qui parler d'eux, et le lut à voix haute pour Harry mais aussi pour leur amis respectif qui mangeaient tous ensemble. Quand il eut finis de le lire, Hermione dit

« Il a fait du bon boulot, car il est resté objectif tout en reflétant la vérité. Je pense que cela va faire pencher la balance de votre côté, en tout cas, bravo pour les photos choisis car si on n'est pas convaincus par l'article, on l'est par les photos

- Donc tu crois que cela sera suffisant pour qu'il accepte Draco ?

- Je pense mais je ne suis pas le public je pense que cela se verra dans le journal de demain avec les réactions des lecteurs

- De tout façon c'est ma vie donc si je suis bien avec Draco cela ne regarde que moi

- Tu as peux être raison, mais avoir le public avec toi peux toujours t'être utilise plus tard »

La journée était dédiée à faire leurs devoirs pour la semaine à venir, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le salon de Draco et Harry avec entrain pour certain et d'autre avec abattement. Quand la plupart de leurs devoirs furent finis, ils se mirent en petit groupe pour jouer aux échecs, une bataille explosive etc.… C'est là dessus que se finit la journée, et donc chacun retourna dans leur salle commune et les amoureux allèrent dans la salle de bain fêter comme il se doit l'article. Draco alla boire la potion pendant qu'Harry préparer le bain, quand le blond arriva dans la salle de bain tout ce qui put voir c'et une tête brune dépassant d'une étendue de mousse, il dit alors

« - Tu aurais pu m'attendre

- Et pourquoi donc, comme cela j'ai droit à un petit strip-tease de mon mari

- Si je veux bien te le donner

- Et comment tu viendras prendre ton bain si tu ne te déshabilles pas

- Comme cela »

Et pour prouver ses dires, il sauta tout habiller dans le bain sous le rire d'Harry. Et il dit alors

« Alors qui a gagné ?

- Moi

- Comment cela … »

Il ne peut finir sa phrase, Harry l'avait pris contre lui et le noya de baiser. Il commença alors à dévêtir son mari, une fois son travail fini, il dit

« - Tu vois, j'ai eu raison tu es avec moi dans le bain comme au jour de ta naissance

- Peut être mais je ne t'ai pas fait de strip-tease

- Ok, je te l'accorde mais je me vengerais »

Pour se faire un peu pardonner Draco embrassa le brun et après les préliminaires qui durèrent longtemps sous les bons soins du blond. Ils passèrent alors aux choses sérieuses mais quand le Vélane voulut se mettre sur Harry, celui-ci dit alors

« -Non aujourd'hui on inverse »

Et sans prérogative, il inversa les rôles et s'empala sur Draco puis commença ses mouvements avec l'aide du blond. Au bout d'un certain temps, après un dernier mouvement Draco jouit suivit rapidement d'Harry.

Après cette petite séance de gâterie, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre où ils s'endormirent comme des masses. Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent vers les 10heures et donc ils se pressèrent de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour voir le journal et donc la réaction de la population. Une fois arrivé là bas, Hermione leur tendis et cette fois ci c'est Harry qui lit l'article à voix haute. Le journaliste avait interviewé différentes personnes qui disait pour la plupart que si Harry était heureux alors tant mieux car c'était sa vie et donc pas à eux de décider. Harry et Draco étaient soulagés de la tournure des événements car maintenant ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur de la population et donc ils avaient un problème en moins.


	18. chapitre 16

salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien. moi ça va je suis désolé du retard pris mais j'avais mes examens à préparer puis à passer donc ça m'excuse un petit peu lol en tout cas cela à servit puisque je les ai réussis du 1er coup lol. en tout cas bonnne lecture et dite moi ce que vous en penser. biz et bonne vacances à tous

Réponse à adenoide : salut moi aussi dans les fics que j'ai lu c'était comme ça sauf dans rapprochement de phenix 260 et cela ma paru plus logique a la fin car la personne magique c'est le vélane donc celui a même de porter l'enfant et non le compagnon. j'espère que mon explication t'aura éclaisit. Par contre pour la fin de Voldemort là il faura que tu lise les futures chapitre lol bizz

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et le mois de février aussi. La fin du mois de mars fut marquée par la grande fatigue de Draco qui faisait peur à Harry mais que le blond mettait sur les cours qui s'étaient intensifié en vue de la guerre puisque les attaques de Voldemort s'étaient fait plus nombreuses. Donc par mesure de sécurité les sorties à Pré au Lard avaient été annulé pendant les vacances ce qui mettait en colère certains élèves qui ne comprenaient pas que l'on faisait cela pour eux.

Et donc on avait voulu annulé la visite de Draco et d'Harry au manoir puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était maintenant au courant de la trahison de Lucius. Mais le brun et le blond n'avaient pas voulu annulé donc les adultes avaient finis par céder car connaissant Harry, s'il voulait y aller il ferait tout pour y aller donc mieux valait qu'il soit protégé. C'est dans cette ambiance morose, que les vacances arrivèrent. Certains étaient rentrés chez eux et d'autres avaient préférés rester au château sous la protection de Dumbledore. Malgré l'arrivée des vacances, la santé de Draco ne s'était pas améliorer mais le blond ne voulait pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh alors le brun lui fit promettre.

« - Quand on revient, tu vas à l'infirmerie. D'accord ?

- Harry ……

- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, alors on ne sort pas aujourd'hui et je te garde au lit »

Sous le sourire coquin de Draco, il préféra ajouter

« Tout seul, pour que tu ailles mieux »

Avec son visage boudeur, il lui répondit

« - D'accord si c'est comme cela, mais ne compte pas sur moi cette semaine, tu feras cela tout seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Si cela peut te guérir alors d'accord

- Bien dans ce cas là allons-y, on doit nous attendre

- Ok, mais tu mets ton manteau avec ton écharpe

- Harry, t'es pas ma mère

- Peut être mais si je le dis à ta mère tu auras plus à supporter »

Sous les râlements de Draco, ils finirent par sortir de l'appartement et rejoignirent les parents de Draco, les parrains d'Harry et les aurors. Quand ils arrivèrent là bas, ils partirent de suite vers Pré au Lard pour transplaner au Manoir Malfoy et allèrent visiter la maison pendant que les aurors restèrent au quatre coins du jardin.

Ils commencèrent donc la visite de la maison et ils virent alors la cuisine qui avait été finis depuis la dernière fois, Narcissa reconnus que la décoration qu'avait choisit son beau-fils rendait cette pièce très conviviale. Elle l'en félicita même car elle savait qu'Harry ayant vécus sans famille, voulez que sa famille se sente bien en ses lieux ce qui était pour l'instant très réussis. La suite de la visite se déroula dans le salon salle à manger qui était tout aussi bien aménager que la cuisine sauf bien sûr qu'il manquait les meubles mais cela n'allait pas tarder à être remédier tout à l'heure. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage pour voir les chambres et salles de bain, là par contre l'on voyait bien que Draco y avait mis sa main, en effet, la chambre des amoureux était d'un vert pâle rappelant Serpentard mais aussi des touches de jaune pâle rappelant quand à lui Gryffondor un bon compromis. Ils retournèrent en bas, voir la terrasse finie mais le jardin ne l'était pas mais c'était le but car Harry voulait s'en occuper pendant leurs grandes vacances. Quand ils eurent finis, ils retournèrent vers les aurors pour le Chemin de Traverse. Quand ils arrivèrent là bas, ils allèrent à la boutique de meubles pour la maison. Mais au bout de quelques minutes les aurors qui étaient restées à l'extérieur rentrèrent en courant et en disant

"- Le chemin de Traverse est attaqué, transplaner on s'occupe du problème

- Il n'en est pas question, je viens vous aidez. Draco, toi rentres avec tes parents

- Quoi ? Non, si tu y vas moi aussi, je ne te laisserais pas seul dans un moment pareil

- Mais, tu es malade …

- Et alors, si tu y vas moi aussi

- Vous savez Harry, mon fils peut être très têtu quand il s'est mis une idée en tête, alors …

- Très bien, si tu veux venir alors viens mais tu restes avec moi, ok ?

- D'accord, papa, maman rentré à Poudlard s'il vous plait

- Mais …

- Draco a raison, si les mangemorts savent que vous êtes alors ils essayeront de vous avoir pour vous ramener à Voldemort

- Très bien"

Monsieur et Madame Malfoy transplanèrent, quand à Harry, Draco, Remus, Sirius et les aurors ils allèrent rejoindrent les renforts dehors. La bataille avait déjà bien commencé et avait fait beaucoup de mort du côté des gentils, bien que les personnes présentes se battent avec force. Quand ils virent arriver Harry suivit de Draco, cela leur redonna confiance. Ils se battirent donc avec les dernières forces qu'ils leurs rester, mais du côté des mangemorts quand ils virent arrière des aurors mais aussi Harry et Draco. Ils délaissèrent leurs proies et se concentrèrent sur Harry et Draco qui étaient dos à dos, mais au bout d'un moment les mangemorts arrivèrent à les séparer chacun d'un côté. Malheureusement quand Harry s'en aperçu, il ne peut aller aider le blond mais vu que celui se débrouiller très bien et le laissa donc faire. Et après d'énormes efforts de tous ; Draco fut alors pris d'un malaise. Les mangemorts en profitèrent alors pour le stupéfixier et l'un deux transplana de suite avec lui. Quand le reste des mangemorts vu que le chef avait transplané tout les autres suivirent, c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se demanda où était passé le blond, il l'appela mais personne ne répondit. Alors il demanda à tous les passants s'il avait vu un blond, mais aucun qu'eux ne purent répondre. Harry commença alors à paniquer car son compagnon ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague, la brigade d'aurors qui les avaient accompagné au Chemin de Traverse vint le rejoindre pour leur signaler que Draco n'était pas sur la liste des morts mais sur celle des disparus et qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre à Poudlard que de rester ici. Harry ne voulait pas partir d'ici sans son compagnon, mais au bout d'un moment Remus lui lança un sortilège de sommeil et transplana avec lui dans le bureau du directeur. Quand ils arrivèrent là bas, Dumbledore les attendaient avec Lucius et Narcissa qui s'inquiétèrent quand ils virent Harry endormis dans les bras de Remus et sans Draco. Le loup garou réveilla alors Harry et quand celui-ci se rendit compte qu'où il était plus sur le Chemin, il se retourna avec Remus et commença à le traitée de tous les noms. C'est à ce moment là qu'intervienne Dumbledore dans la conversation

"- Et si vous nous expliquez ce qui c'est passé là bas ?

- Il y a eu une attaque là j'ai voulus renvoyer Draco, ainsi que les Malfoy. Mais Draco n'a pas voulus me laisser, il est donc rester avec moi. Pendant la bataille on était dos à dos mais au bout d'un moment on a été séparé. Et quand les mangemorts ont transplané brusquement, je ne suis pas arrivé à le retrouver

- Mais où est mon bébé ?

- Harry a demandé à toutes les personnes présentes s'il l'avait vu, mais personne n'a répondu. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est qu'il n'est pas sur la liste des morts mais des disparus

- Je voulais rester là bas pour aider à le retrouver mais Remus m'a endormis et je me suis réveiller ici

- Il a bien fait, tu aurais gêné les secours. Bon nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce soir et s'il n'est toujours pas là alors je ferais venir Julien pour qu'il publie un message de recherche, ok ?

- Toute façon est-ce que j'ai le choix ?"

Harry sortit alors du bureau du directeur et alla dans son appartement. Dans le bureau les parents de Draco étaient inquiets pour leur fils

"- Vous ne pensez pas qu'un mangemort est capturer Draco ?

- Si c'est le cas, nous le serons dans pas longtemps car Voldemort voudra faire mal à Harry et quel meilleur moyen que de dire qu'il détient son compagnon

-Oui vous avez raison, nous allons retourner dans notre appartement tenez nous au courant

- Bien sûr"

Les Malfoy retournèrent dans leur appartement où ils pensaient à tout ce qui aurait put arriver à Draco. La fin de soirée arriva rapidement, les amis d'Harry et de Draco n'ayant pas de nouvelle d'eux allèrent voir s'il n'était pas dans leur appartement. Quand ils arrivèrent et demandèrent au portrait si les occupants étaient rentrés celui-ci répondit que seul l'un d'entre eux était là. Hermione demanda alors s'il pouvait aller le chercher, ce que fit le portrait, puis le portrait ouvrit alors la porte les laissant entrés, puis ils entendirent

"Je suis au salon"

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils purent voir Harry pleurant dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée seul

"Harry qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu pleures et où est Draco ?"

Mais au lieu de répondre, Harry se mura dans le silence et se bascula d'avant en arrière, Hermione paniqua alors et prit Harry dans ses bras en disant

"-Harry dis nous ce qui s'est passé

- Tout est de ma faute

- De quoi tu parles Harry

-De la disparition de Dray

- Comment cela, quand cela s'est produit. Harry raconte nous ta journée pour que l'on comprenne s'il te plait"

Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué au directeur, et quand il eut finit ses amis ne savait pas comment réagir. Finalement ils décidèrent d'un commun accord muet, d'aider Harry dans cette épreuve. Mais Harry lui s'était endormis et donc Hermione resta avec lui et les autres retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

♠♣♥♦

Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts avaient ramené Draco chez le Lord Noir. Ils l'amenèrent dans un cachot, et l'un d'eux alla chercher le maître. Quand ce dernier arriva, il était en colère car on ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi on avait besoin de lui. Cependant quand il arriva et regarda qui se trouver dans le cachot, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il avait enfin un moyen de pression sur Potter, il récompensa alors ses mangemorts et voulut interroger Malfoy mais comme celui-ci était évanoui. Il fit sa béa du jour, en laissant Malfoy junior tranquille mais demanda à un garde de venir le prévenir quand celui-ci se réveillera. Il laissa alors ses mangemorts et alla réunir ses haut mangemorts sur l'invité de ses cachots. A la fin de cette réunion, un mangemort prévint le Lord que leur "hôte" était réveillé. Voldemort descendit alors le voir, mais il ne le tortura pas beaucoup seulement un ou deux doloris, mais il enregistra sa discussion avec celui-ci, et une fois finit. Il remonta dans son salon pour ajouter un message pour Potter puis il envoyer la sphère via un corbeau.

Le lendemain, Hermione obligea à Harry à venir avec elle manger. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde les regarda enfin regarda Harry tout en murmurant. Harry alla donc s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors mais presque à la fin du déjeuner, un corbeau vola vers le brun et lui déposa une lettre noire. Harry ne comprit pas sa signification, mais les élèves autour oui. C'est donc dans un silence de plomb qu'Harry ouvrit la lettre et qu'une sphère s'éleva au milieu de la Grande Salle. Cette sphère s'ouvrir pour dévoiler une image de Draco dans un cachot, celui-ci était pâle et on voyait qu'il souffrait. Harry eut les larmes aux yeux quand il vit ces images, Les amis du couple vinrent le soutenir, à la fin des images de Draco se faisant torturer Voldemort s'adressa à Harry, en lui disant :

" Si tu veux revoir ton mari en vie, tu as intérêt à suivre mes ordres. Je te donne rendez vous à la fin du mois là où tu m'as aidé à renaître. Nous pourrons nous battre si je gagne alors je deviendrais le maître de la grande Bretagne et si tu gagnes ce que je pense impossible, alors je disparaîtrais. Alors à la prochaine"

La vidéo se finit alors sur cette image de Draco coucher dans sa cellule. Harry n'en supporta pas plus, il se leva donc et courut jusqu'à l'appartement. Ses amis le suivirent donc pendant que Dumbledore réunissait des membres de l'ordre pour parler de la vidéo et des conséquences.

Harry était désespéré de la nouvelle, car Draco était au main de Voldemort à cause de lui, ses amis essayèrent de le divertir mais sans succès. En fin d'après midi, les Malfoy, Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans l'appartement. Quand il vit les Malfoy, le brun ne put empêcher à nouveau les larmes de tomber et leur dit :

"- Je suis désolé, si Draco ne m'avait pas choisit, il ne serait pas chez Voldemort

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer

- Non, c'est faux

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tout repose sur moi, mais sans Draco je ne suis plus rien, alors comment gagner ?

- Pense que si tu gagnes, tu reverras Draco

- Peut être, mais dans quel état ? Et voudra-t-il encore de moi …"

Narcissa qui ne pouvait répondre à cela, le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort. Sirius, Remus rejoignirent Narcissa dans cette étreinte pendant que Lucius parler aux amis d'Harry et de Draco qu'ils allaient prendre le relais et qu'ils pouvaient aller se reposer un peu. A la fin de la journée, Lucius donna à Harry une potion de sommeil sans rêve, et pendant que celui-ci dormait. Les Malfoy, Remus et Sirius allèrent voir Dumbledore pour parler un peu de l'état d'Harry.

La première semaine sans Draco fut difficile pour Harry qui avec le poids de la culpabilité déprimait. Mais le week-end qui suivit, les Malfoy senior rejoignirent Harry dans son appartement pour le bouger un peu.

« - Bonjour Harry

- Bonjour répondit-il sans conviction

- Harry, il faut que tu te reprennes

- Mais …

- Oui c'est dur on sait, Draco est aussi notre fils. Mais si tu ne passes pas outre ton désarroi, tu risques de le perdre et là ça sera à jamais

- Comment cela ?

- Si tu ne t'entraînes pas, tu ne pourras pas vaincre Voldemort et Draco ne pourra pas être délivré »

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Harry pris conscience de sa faiblesse face à Voldemort. Il se leva donc et après avoir dit à ses beaux parents

« Dans un mois Draco sera avec nous. Je vous en fais la promesse »

Il alla dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et après avoir frapper. Il entra et dit :

« - Bonjour monsieur

- Bonjour Harry

- Et bien, je voudrais m'entraîner pour le combat du mois prochain

- Je n'attendais que ça, je vais appeler les personnes qui pourrait t'aider. Je te préviendrais au souper

- D'accord, merci »

Harry sortit alors et rejoignit ses amis à la bibliothèque. En effet, il les retrouva là bas, ils parlèrent un bon moment car pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Harry s'était enfermé dans sa bulle. Quand il leur dit pour les entraînements, Ron et les autres voulurent faire de même. Mais Harry leur dit qu'il fallait voir cela avec le directeur.

Le soir au souper, Dumbledore arriva derrière Harry et lui répondit d'accord et lui tendit une feuille avec des horaires. Ses amis en profitèrent pour demander si eux aussi pourraient assister aux entraînements.

La fin du week-end se déroula normalement, avec une après midi entre Harry, ses beaux parents, son parrain et celui d'adoption pour changer un peu les idées du brun.

Dumbledore fut d'accord pour que les amis d'Harry participe aux entraînements.

Pour Harry, la semaine qui suit fut pénible car il faisait de gros effort pour s'améliorer que ce soit en cours ou pour les entraînements. Les professeurs n'en revenaient pas de ces progrès, mais quand le week-end arriva Harry était fatigué mais il savait pour qui il faisait cela. Pendant une conversation avec ses amis, il s'endormit.

♠♣♥♦

Les semaines passèrent aussi chez Voldemort, Draco lui n'allait pas mieux et avec le traitement de prisonnier cela empirer. Un jour quand Voldemort vint parler à Draco, au bout d'un moment Draco s'évanouit. Voldemort qui savait que ce n'était pas la première fois et qu'il avait besoin de Draco en vie, demanda à un mangemort qui garder les cachots d'aller chercher le médicomage.

Quand celui-ci arriva, le Lord Noir lui demanda d'examiner le blond. Après une heure d'examen, le médicomage lui dit alors :

« - Seigneur,

- Oui qu'a-t-il ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord est-il un Vélane ?

- Oui, qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec l'examen ?

- Tout en fait, car mon diagnostic aurait été fou sinon

- Ah

- Il est enceint de deux mois environ

- Etes vous sûr de vous ?

- Oui sûr

- Très bien

- Par contre, il lui faut du calme, plus de nourriture et du sommeil. Si vous voulez qu'il survive avec son enfant

- Très bien, je le ferais transporter dans une chambre à l'étage. Quand repassez vous le voir ?

- La semaine prochaine cela me donne le temps de me documenter

- Vous pouvez disposer, je vous appellerais si j'ai un autre problème »

Le médicomage sortit et alla prévenir un mangemort pour transporter Draco. Quand Draco fut transporté dans une chambre au 1er étage, Voldemort tourna en rond en attendant le réveil du blond. Il pensa alors ce qu'il pourra retirer de cela, en effet s'il gagnait la bataille alors Draco sera à jamais son prisonnier et donc il pourrait élevé l'enfant dans le mal et grâce au pouvoir des Potter et des Malfoy combinais l'enfant serait un très bon héritier.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente Draco se réveilla, il fut étonnait de se retrouver dans un lit moelleux au lieu de sa paillasse. Il se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder autour de lui, c'est là qu'il vit Voldemort.

« - Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Tu es là car j'ai appris une nouvelle te concernant

- Ah bon et quoi donc

- Et bien, tu vas pouvoir me servir encore plus que je ne le pensais

- Et pourquoi donc

- Tu portes l'héritier de Potter. Et donc si je gagne ton enfant sera à moi

- Non c'est impossible

- Bien sûr que non, le médicomage en est certain

- Je ne vous laisserai pas mon enfant sans me battre. Ca jamais

- Mais je ne te laisserai pas le choix »

Voldemort le laissa alors et rejoignit ses mangemorts pour préparer la bataille finale. Ceux qui permit à Draco de réfléchir à sa condition.

_« Je suis enceinte mais comment cela se fait-il, on a toujours bu la potion. Et je suis sûr que S__évérus ou Papa ne me l'aurait pas donné si ce n'était pas la bonne potion. Mais comment ?... ... Harry tu ne manques, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour entendre cette nouvelle. Car c'est quand même une bonne nouvelle car je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas ici longtemps. Et que l'on vivra à nouveau ensemble. Mais j'espère que Voldemort ne te l'annoncera pas avant la bataille car impulsif comme tu es, tu viendrais ici, tête première, au risque d'y rester. Mais je voudrais qu'il te le dise le jour de la bataille car là je suis sûr que cela te donnera une raison de plus pour gagner et que l'on soit à nouveau ensemble »_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un mangemort qui lui apporté un repas bien consistant, que Draco mangea avec plaisir. Car il voulait prendre soin de son enfant malgré sa position.


	19. chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous, désolé du retard mais je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma beta depuis le dernier chapitre. Donc je vous poste donc le chapitre pour fêter la sortie du 7éme tome d'Harry Potter en français mais ce dernier n'est pas corriger (j'en suis désolé).

Je recherche donc une nouvelle beta qui sera corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et/ou de grammaire mais qui aura accés à internet facilement ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon ancienne beta. Donc si vous êtes interréser laisser moi un MP avec votre mail. Merci

Bonne lecture à tous

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

adenoide: et non c'est pas nouveau je l'ai lu dans quelques fiction est cela ma paru plus naturel que ce soit la créature magique qui porte l'enfant et pas son compagnon. pour le reste lis le chapitre tu auras tes réponses

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Que ce soit chez Harry qui multiplia les entraînements avec ses amis et qui s'était bien améliorer, mais aussi avec l'aide des Malfoy, Remus et Sirius. Il avait put utiliser et apprendre quelques sort en plus, il avait même acheter un petit journal où le brun raconter ses journées pour que Draco puisse le lire quand il reviendrait. Le blond lui avait reçu la visite du médicomage qui avait fait d'autres tests pour savoir la santé de l'enfant et de lui. Tout aller bien, le Serpentard avait bien récupérer de son séjour au cachot. Le médicomage qui bien qu'il soit un mangemort n'accepter pas ce que son maître voulait faire à Draco et donc s'était pris d'amitié pour le blond. Il revenait donc tous les jours pour que Draco voie de la visite amicale et non pas que mangemoresque. Un jour sous la demande du Vélane, le médicomage lui apporta des livres de grossesse et d'éducation que le blond dévora avec joie. 

Mais le jour de la bataille arriva rapidement, chez les mangemorts, Voldemort expliqua à ses troupes une dernière fois le plan mais il chargea personnellement le médicomage et trois mangemorts qui devaient emmener Draco sur le champ pour prouver sa survit mais aussi il l'espérer pour énerver Harry. Cependant il devait ensuite le ramener au manoir et le surveiller de pré pour pas qu'il tente de s'échapper.

Chez Dumbledor et l'Ordre ; Harry, ses amis et sa famille ainsi que des personnes du Ministères et quelques personnes de St Mangouste pour les blessés, revoyaient eux aussi les plans d'attaques.

Une fois que chaque groupe fut préparer, chaque partis transplanèrent au lieu de rendez vous fixer par Voldemort.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une plaine verdoyante, avec de chaque côté une troupe. Là commença la guerre car les mangemorts n'avaient pas attendus leur chef pour commencer la bataille et donc l'ordre et les personnes du Ministère ripostèrent alors eux aussi sans leur chef qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Dumbledor et les autres dirigeants avec les Malfoy senior entrèrent dans la bataille, mais Harry lui rechercha Voldemort. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à le trouver dans la masse des mangemorts et avec les sorts qu'on lui envoyer. Au bout d'un moment, Harry qui voyait sa patience arriver à saturation, prit un mangemort par le cou et lui demanda où était son maître. Le mangemort lui répondit que Voldemort l'attendait en haut de la colline, en effet quand Harry regarda là bas il le vit mais il n'était pas seul. Le survivant essaya de rejoindre Voldemort tout en esquivant les sorts lancés par ses ennemis. Quand il arriva enfin devant le Lord Noir, il lui dit plein d'audace mais sûr de lui :

« -Bonjour Tom, comment vas-tu ?

- Potter, arrêter de faire l'imbécile. J'ai une surprise pour toi »

Il claqua des doigts de doigts et un des mangemorts retira la capuche et la robe d'un autre mangemort. Là Harry vit alors Draco, mais il ne ressembler pas au Draco qu'il avait vu la dernière fois ou qu'il s'était imaginé. En effet, Draco pendant ce mois de retenue avait grossit et non mincit comme le Survivant le pensait puisqu'il ne savait pas la nouvelle condition de son compagnon. Cela perturba un peu Harry mais il ne le laissa pas voir. Par contre il sourit à Draco pour lui redonner du courage et lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, Voldemort en profita alors pour dire :

« - Tu as vu, j'ai bien traité ton mari. Tu peux me remercier

- Oui j'ai vu cela, mais ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi car là petite vidéo que tu m'avais envoyée ce n'était pas ce que l'on aurait peut penser

- En effet, mais entre temps j'ai appris une nouvelle

- Ah oui et laquelle ?

- Et bien, ton cher mari n'a pas été le seul pendant son mois d'emprisonnement. Et oui, si tu n'as pas compris ton petit mari est enceinte de toi. Donc je te lance un défi, tu gagnes donc tu sauve ton mari et la communauté sorcière. Mais si je gagne alors ton mari mais surtout ton enfant m'appartiendront comme la communauté sorcière

- Même si je ne suis pas d'accord cela ne changera rien, donc commençons et que le meilleur gagne »

Voldemort renvoya Draco et le mangemort qui lui avait enlevé la robe transplanèrent. Puis le Lord Noir les entoura lui et Harry d'un champ de force.

« - J'ai renvoyé ton mari chez moi au manoir Jedusort secondaire et le champ empêchera quiconque de rentrer à l'intérieur et de sortir tant que l'un de nous reste en vie. Cela te va ?

- Oui mais je veux envoyer un des miens chez toi pour être sûr que Draco sera toujours en vie

- Très bien »

Harry appela la première personne de l'Ordre qui été Tonks, il l'envoya donc au second manoir Jedusort, pour veiller à la survie de Draco et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait envie de le revoir rapidement.

Le combat entre Harry et Voldemort commença, les sorts s'échangèrent alors entre les deux sorciers. Au début, cela commença avec des sorts du niveau de Poudlard, mais voyant que le survivant les maîtrisaient parfaitement. Il augmenta alors la difficulté mais avec l'aide qu'il avait reçu des Malfoy, Harry para facilement ses sorts. La bataille entre eux était tellement impressionnante, que les combats autour d'eux se figèrent doucement. Tout les combattants étaient impressionné de la faciliter avec laquelle Harry maîtriser sa magie. Même Voldemort commencer à montrer des faiblesses mais il pallia à cela avec une augmentation de la difficulté des sorts. En effet, voyant qu'il maîtrisait certain sort de magie noir, il commença à lui envoyer des Avada Kedavra. Mais Harry au bout du troisième lui en envoya un, qui se frappèrent et donc le Priori Incantatum eut lieu. Et comme depuis la quatrième année d'Harry, Voldemort n'avait pas beaucoup tuée car il préférait déléguer cela à ses mangemorts. Harry peut à nouveau voir ses parents et Cédric, il eut donc une idée. Il demanda alors à ses parents qui étaient venus à côté de lui, s'ils pouvaient aller hanter Voldemort avec les autres fantômes. Les parents d'Harry suivis des autres fantômes se retournèrent alors vers le Mage Noir celui-ci prit peur et il essaya de briser le Primo. Il y parvint au bout d'énormes efforts, mais la rage des fantômes qui étaient fortes contre leur bourreau, fit qu'ils ne s'évaporèrent pas à la fin du sort, ils continuèrent donc à se diriger vers le Lord Noir. Voldemort commença à paniquer en se demandant ce qu'aller faire les fantômes, c'est à ce moment que James sauta dans le Lord suivit par Lily et des autres. Voldemort commença alors à trembler et Harry en profita pour lui enfoncer son épée dans le cœur. Les fantômes quittèrent alors le corps de Voldemort et dire merci à Harry de les avoir délivrer mais le Lord qui agonisa, profita de ce moment pour lancer un dernier sort vers Harry. Puis il s'écroula en même temps que le brun.

A ce moment, le bouclier s'effaça et certains proches d'Harry ou Draco coururent alors vers le corps du brun pendant que les mangemorts étaient rapidement arrêté par des personnes du ministère dû à leur entonnement des adorateurs du Lord face à l'issue de la bataille. Tous était autour mais personne ne faisait rien, alors Lucius qui n'était pas gravement blessé, poussa un peu toutes les personnes qui étaient autour et avec ses quelques connaissances en médicomagie. Il découvrit alors qu'Harry était dans un coma provoquer par le Sectumsempra qu'il aurait put facilement éviter s'il n'avait pas été divertit par ses parents, qui entre temps c'était envolé comme les autres. Lucius prit alors Harry et transplana aux portes de Poudlard pour ensuite l'emmener dans l'appartement de Draco et d'Harry. Car l'infirmerie allait accueillir les autres blessés, et de plus Harry allait être mois embêter puisqu'il n'aurait pas tout le vacarme dû aux va et vient. Mais Lucius mit divers bandages sur les plaies du brun et alla chercher Pomfresh pour qu'elle soigne Harry. Quand celle-ci fut au courant, elle descendit rapidement à l'appartement ; une fois arriver, elle se dirigea vers la chambre sous les conseils de Lucius. Elle examina les plaies du brun et elle put voir les étendus du sort, elle soigna les blessures superficielles et essaya de soigner les plus grave. Mais pour celles il fallait laisser faire le temps et l'aide du lien Vélane. Quand elle le fit par de cela, Lucius lui répondit :

« - On ne sait toujours pas où est Draco. Je crus le voir avant la bataille entre Harry et Voldemort, mais le Lord l'a fait transplaner on ne sait où

- Ah, cela ne nous arrange pas en effet.

- J'attendais que vous soyez passé, avant d'aller aux nouvelles chez Dumbledor

- Très bien, je serais à l'infirmerie s'il y a des nouvelles

- D'accord »

Lucius posa un sort pour être avertit d'un changement d'état d'Harry, puis alla retrouver Dumbledor et sa femme dans la Grande Salle. Quand il arriva là bas, il y avait plusieurs membres de l'Ordre et du Ministère haut placet et les combattants qui avait que des blessures superficielles. Là il apprit que le Ministère ne voulait pas encore communiquer la victoire du bien, alors il s'enflamma un peu car il pensait que si les mangemorts qui devaient être avec Draco s'enfuiraient et donc que celui-ci serait libre. Il lança alors un ultimatum :

« Si vous ne faîtes pas cette annonce avant ce soir, c'est moi-même qui le ferait. Car cela permettrait peut être de libérer Draco et donc de sauver Harry. Et je ne pense pas que la population serait prête à suivre un Ministère qui serait capable de laisser mourir leur nouveau sauveur. »

Dumbledor prit les parts de Lucius car il pensait comme celui-ci. Le Ministère qui savait qu'un Malfoy tenait toujours promesse, une personne se vit confier la tâche d'aller dans les locaux des journaux et de la radio avec une personne de l'Ordre pour vérifier la véracité de ce qui sera dit.

Quand ils partirent, Narcissa et tout les amis d'Harry présent dans la salle entourèrent Lucius pour avoir des nouvelles du brun. Le blond leur annonça alors qu'il était dans un coma magique et que seul le temps et avec l'aide du lien Vélane il pourrait sans sortir car le

Sectumsempra avait été puissant. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, mais ils furent interrompus par Severus qui venait faire le rapport du nombre de mort et de blessés de leur camp. Il souleva un point, en effet, Tonks était porté disparue, certaines personnes présentes dirent qu'elle devait être partie pendant la bataille, mais d'autres qui la connaissais pensèrent qu'elle devait s'être transformer pour surprendre un mangemort et qu'elle y était peut être rester

« - En effet, c'est une éventualité, Severus a-t-on trouvé un corps sans nom ?

- Non nous n'en avons pas trouvé pour l'instant

- Donc la théorie de métamorphose tombe à l'eau

- Monsieur, si on lui envoyer un hibou si celui-ci nous reviens c'est qu'elle n'est plus ici. Dans le cas contraire elle aura reçu la lettre et saura pour la victoire d'Harry

- Oui pourquoi pas c'est une bonne idée Hermione, nous avons rien à perdre »

Dumbledor écrivit alors une lettre dans laquelle il racontait la victoire d'Harry, et où il lui disait qu'elle pouvait revenir à Poudlard. Il appela alors son phoenix à qui il donna la lettre pour l'emmener à la jeune fille.

« Donne cet lettre à Tonks et à personne d'autre surtout, allez va »

Fumseck s'envola alors l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, et l'attente commença alors.

♠♣♦♥

Au château de Voldemort, Draco était retourné dans sa chambre son ami médicomage entra avec lui pendant que les deux autres mangemorts se plaçaient devant la porte comme les videurs de discothèque moldu. Draco commença alors à tourner en rond autour de son lit, le médicomage demanda s'il voulait un calmant ce que Draco accepta avec joie et demanda alors

« - Tu crois qu'il la prit comment ?

- De qui tu parles ?

- D'Harry bien sûr

- Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas

- J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas … »

Il fut interrompus par quelqu'un qui transplaner, il prit peur en pensant que c'était Voldemort qui revenait déjà mais il soupira quand il reconnu Tonks.

« - Bonjour, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est Harry qui m'envois pour veiller sur toi avec l'accord de Tu sais qui. Et que fait un mangemort avec toi ?

- Et bien c'est mon médicomage attitré et il est devenu mon ami

- Tu es bien sûr de cela ? Il travaille avec Lui comment peut tu lui faire confiance

- Il a fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du faire si était contre moi

- Pour vous montrer mon amitié, il y a derrière la porte deux mangemorts

- Ok très bien, pour l'instant ils ne savent pas que je suis là donc on va attendre le dénouement et nous verrons après

- Comment allons nous savoir cela ?

- Si Tu sais qui reviens c'est que nous avons perdu, et s'il ne revient pas alors nous aurons gagné. Ah au fait Harry m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait

- Il n'a rien dit de plus ?

- Si qu'il avait hâte de te revoir

- Mais au fait, pourquoi tu as un médicomage attitré ?

- Bien, je pense que tu as vu mon en bon poids

- Euh, oui

- Je suis enceinte d'Harry, et quand Tu sais qui l'a sus il a voulut en tirer partie

- Ah ben félicitation

- Merci, mais c'est pour cela que je voulais savoir ce qu'avait dit Harry

- Non il ne m'a rien dit là dessus désolé »

Ils continuèrent alors à parler du bébé, de tout et de rien, jusqu'à la nuit. Là quelque chose tapa à la fenêtre de Draco, le médicomage alla ouvrir et essaya de prendre la lettre mais l'oiseau en l'occurrence Fumseck ne lui refusa et vola alors vers Tonks et lui tendit sa patte, elle prit donc la lettre et l'ouvrit.

« - Mais pourquoi Fumseck est là ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a marqué dans cette lettre ? Alors dit allez

- Et bien l'Ordre ne me voyant pas dans la liste des morts, des blessées ou des survivants c'est alors s'inquiété pour savoir si j'étais mort sous une autre identité ou disparu. Hermione a alors eut l'idée de cette lettre pour savoir ce qui était vraiment. La guerre est finie, et Harry a gagné donc on peut rentrer à Poudlard

- C'est vrai, donc je peux rentrer ?

- Oui, mais d'abord il faut se débarrasser de ses deux mangemorts

- Je vais vous aider pour vous montrer ma loyauté, Draco prépare les affaires que tu veux emporté s'il y en a »

Le médicomage appela alors les deux mangemorts faisant croire à un malaise de Draco, Tonks était derrière la porte, une fois qu'ils furent rentrés. Tonks les immobilisa et créa deux port-au-loin, un pour elle et les mangemort et l'autre pour Draco et le médicomage. Elle les activa alors, et ils arrivèrent alors au milieu de la Grande Salle, les personnes présentent surprit de revoir Tonks. Mais quand Draco sortit de l'ombre, la foule fut alors surpri car même s'il savait que Draco était marié à Harry, il avait été capturé par le Lord Noir et réapparaît comme cela pouvait surprendre. Lucius, Narcissa, Dumbledor et tout les autres rejoignirent alors Draco pour avoir des explications. On envoya les deux gardes à Askaban, mais quand les personnes du Ministère voulurent emmener le médicomage, Draco s'interposa alors et lui dit qu'il resterait avec lui. Dumbledor intervint alors et dit :

« C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui. S'il y a un problème je vous fais savoir »

Ils partirent ensuite vers l'appartement, et la première question que l'on lui posa alors

« - Draco, explique moi ce qui t'arrive chéri ?

- Maman, je t'ai dis d'arrêter avec tes surnoms

- Très bien, mais explique nous

- Et bien, la potion de Severus et papa n'a pas marché

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Et bien tu as la preuve sous tes yeux papa

- Tu veux dire …

- Oui, je suis enceint d'Harry. C'est un miracle peut être

- Tu en es à combien de mois ?

- Aux environs de trois mois, la conception a dû avoir lieu pendant notre nuit de noce

- C'est formidable, félicitation mon cœur

- Merci maman. Mais où est Harry, je voudrais lui annoncer la nouvelle

- Et bien … »

Draco qui commençait à envisager le pire dit alors

« -Quoi qu'a-t-il ? Il est blessé, mort ? Maman dit s'il te plait ne me fait pas attendre ?

- Il a battu le Lord comme tu la su par la lettre mais avant de mourir ce dernier lui a envoyer un sort qui normalement aurait été facilement dévier par Harry. Mais celui-ci était occupé par la discussion avec ses parents …

- Comment ça la discussion avec ses parents ?

- Et bien il y a eut le Priori Incantatum et Harry s'en est servit contre le Lord. Donc je disais, il parlait avec ses parents et le Lord lui a jeté un sort avec le reste de ses forces. Madame Pomfresh lui a soigné ses plaies superficielles mais il est dans une sorte de coma et seul le temps et peut être le lien aidera à le sortir de là.

- Où est il là ?

- Dans votre … »

Narcissa ne peut finir sa phrase que Draco trottinait déjà vers leur appartement, car dans sa condition il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Les amis d'Harry et de Draco voulurent les suivrent mais Lucius les empêcha et leurs dit

« Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul avec Harry »

Draco arriva donc devant le pas de la porte de leur chambre, et tout doucement il la poussa et entra silencieusement dans la pièce. Là il vit étendus sur leur lit, un Harry marqué pas la fatigue mais aussi pas la bataille. Il le regarda un peu en laissa ses doigts voyager aux grés de leur envie, puis commença à se dévêtir et vint se blottir contre Harry à qui il pris les mains et les mis sur son ventre en disant

« Je sais pas si tu m'entend mais je vais quand même te parler au risque de me répéter plus tard mais ça me fera du bien. Alors comme tu as pu le voir j'ai été emprisonné par Voldemort qui m'a torturé mais voyant que j'allais mal de jour en jour m'a fait venir un médicomage. Celui-ci découvrit alors que j'étais enceinte de toi et oui c'est un miracle vu la potion mais bon tu vois c'est mon ventre et ton enfant que tu sens sous ta mais mon chéri. C'est à partir de ce jour là, que je fus traité normalement enfin si on peut dire car il avait des projets pour notre enfant. Donc merci de nous avoir sauvés car je sais pas si j'aurais pu survivre à son règne sans toi. Enfin passons tu ne sera jamais quand nous avons conçus notre enfant … le jour de notre mariage donc à la Saint Valentin. Ainsi pour la maison il faudra faire la chambre des enfants plus tôt que prévus mais pour cela il faut que tu te réveilles »

Draco tout en baillant continua

« Je crois que je vais faire un petit somme. Mais tu as intérêt à te réveiller rapidement car sinon ma vengeance sera terrible »

Le blond s'endormit donc avec Harry à ses côtés qui avait toujours ses mains sur son ventre. La nuit se passa rapidement, et le lendemain c'est Lucius suivit de Madame Pomfresh qui le réveilla car l'infirmière devait ausculter Harry. Cette dernière fit donc ce pour quoi elle était venue, elle constata une amélioration de l'état du brun qu'elle pouvait facilement mettre sur la présence du Vélane à ses cotés. Elle allait partir quand Lucius l'interpella

« - Est-ce que vous avez cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pouvez vous ausculter aussi Draco pour vérifier son état s'il vous plait

- Père je refuse, j'ai mon médicomage donc je le garde. Ne le prenait pas mal Madame Pomfresh

- Draco c'est un ancien mangemort …

- Et vous alors vous êtes quoi ?

- D'accord mais fait toi ausculter par Madame Pomfresh comme cela le diagnostic de ton médicomage sera confirmé et cela jouera pour lui. De plus cela rassurerait ta mère

- Très bien mais je le fais pour mère »

Lucius retourna alors dans le salon pendant que l'infirmière examiner Draco, au bout de quelques minutes de silence elle lança au blond qu'il allait bien mais qu'il ne devait pas trop se servir de la magie au risque de déstabiliser le bébé. Sur cette recommandation, ils rejoignirent Lucius qui avait été rejoint par Narcissa, Remus et Sirius. L'infirmière leur dit alors que tout aller bien pour Draco ou pour le bébé. Tout le monde fut soulagé car ils avaient encore des réticences vis-à-vis du médicomage malgré la confiance de Draco. Ce dernier resta un peu avec sa famille et ses amis, mais il retourna vite prés de son compagnon, une fois là bas il s'allongea dans le lit d'Harry et prit les mains de ce dernier pour les mettre sur son ventre. C'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit et que les retrouva Madame Pomfresh quand elle remonta à dans l'infirmerie pour vérifier l'état d'Harry, elle sourit à cette position mais voyant que le blond était au bord du lit elle l'agrandit pour qu'ils soit tous les deux bien. Elle alla ensuite dans son appartement pour elle aussi se reposer. Le reste se passa environ comme cela, Draco parlait peu avec sa famille mais passer son temps à rester prés d'Harry, d'ailleurs Madame Pomfresh lui dit

« - Draco tu devrais prendre un peu l'air, c'est pas bon pour toi et ton enfant de rester enfermer ici

- C'est pas grave je veux rester au cas où Harry se réveillerais

- Tu peux aller faire un tour dans le parc, et s'il se réveille je viendrais te chercher personnellement, ok ?

- Ok

- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour être avec toi ?

- Oui pourquoi pas Florian »

Pomfresh alla donc chercher Florian, celui-ci était dans les cachots avec Severus à faire différentes potions. Quand elle expliqua pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui, Florian l'approuva et monta donc à l'infirmerie faire prendre l'air au blond. Ils flânèrent donc dans les couloirs du château où le médicomage entama la conversation

« - Alors c'est vrai que depuis ton retard ici, tu n'est pas sortit de l'infirmerie en omettant la visite à tes parents, Draco c'est pas bien pour ta santé

- Peut être mais je veux être présente si Harry se réveille

- Oui mais il faut pas que tu oublie que tu n'es plus seul maintenant, et si Harry se réveille on te préviendra

- Peut être »

Ils étaient arriver au bord du lac, là Florian déposa une couverture sur le sol et Draco s'allongea dessus pour profiter du soleil encore présent, il finit même par somnoler mais au bout d'une heure et demi, le médicomage réveilla le blond car le soleil commençait à décroître et donc la température aussi. Ils retournèrent donc dans l'infirmerie, où Draco demanda à Pomfresh l'état d'Harry.

«- Depuis que tu revenu, son état s'améliore de jour en jour, donc je dirais que d'ici la fin de la semaine il se réveillera

- C'est vrai, mais vous croyez qu'il m'entend ?

- Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, tu lui demanderas quand il se réveillera »


	20. chapitre 18

salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre pour fêter Noel et ausi la nouvelle année. alors Joyeux Noêl et Bonne Année 2008 à tout le monde. Ce chapitre a été corriger par Nannou01 qui sera ma nouvelle bêta donc une grand mercià elle qui m'a d'ailleurs montré une erreur. En effet, j'avais deux Daniel dans mon histoire le palfrenier et le médicomage donc j'ai renommé le médicomage Florian. voilà. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira bizzz et encore bonnne annnée.

* * *

Florian avait laissé le blond et était retourné chez Severus, mais le Vélane ne resta pas longtemps tout seul, en effet son père vint le chercher pour aller à l'enterrement de personnes membre de l'Ordre qui était morte pendant la bataille. Même si Draco ne voulait pas y aller, il était obligé étant le mari du Survivant, c'est sur cette partie du passé de son mari qu'il enviait avant mais que maintenant il regrettait. Ils transplanèrent donc au cimetière où avant d'aller devant les membres de l'ordre, Draco alla vers les tombes de ses beaux parents, il fit apparaître un bouquet puis dit

« - Bonjour, je sais pas si d'où vous êtes, vous pouvez me voir. Mais bon je me présente je suis Draco MALFOY POTTER, j'ai épousé votre fils cet année et j'attends son enfant. Je viens sans Harry car il est à l'infirmerie à cause de sa bataille avec Vous Savez Qui, mais je vous promets de revenir avec lui bientôt. Si vous pouvez m'entendre, ne me le reprenait pas maintenant, j'ai encore besoin de lui. »

Draco vit au loin Lucius l'appeler

« Désole, je dois y aller sinon ils vont faire une syncope si j'arrive en retard. A bientôt »

Draco retourna alors vers son père et les autres, ils allaient assister aux obsèques de Maugrey Fol Œil puis d'autre membre de l'Ordre. Ils restèrent au cimetière pendant des heures et des heures, à la fin Draco ressentit les effets de sa grossesse car il était resté trop longtemps debout. Quand Lucius remarqua les difficultés de son fils, il alla chuchoter à Albus qu'il rentrait avec Draco car ce dernier ne tenait plus debout. Les Malfoy rentrèrent donc à Poudlard, Draco se rendit directement à l'infirmerie où il s'allongea à côté d'Harry et s'endormit de suite. Dans la nuit l'infirmière vient voir si les tourtereaux, et ce qu'elle vit le stupéfia. En effet, Harry papillonnait des yeux signe qui montrait qu'il se réveillait, Pomfresh attendit qu'il se réveille totalement mais mit un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller Draco. Une fois que le jeune homme fut réveillé, Pomfresh lui donna de l'eau et lui dit

« Alors comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as fais une de ses frayeurs »

Harry qui était encore un peu dans les nuages, regarda autour de lui et vint Draco avec son beau ventre rond, il demanda alors

« - Bien. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

- Et bien tu as battus le Lord Noir et tu as gagné mais pas sans blessures mais si tu veux plus de précision. Il faudra attendre demain que tu parles avec le directeur. Par contre tiens toi tranquille pendant cinq minutes car je vais vérifier ton état, on sait jamais »

Pomfresh lui lança donc divers sort et tous étaient unanimes, Harry était en bonne santé. Il s'empressa de lui dire.

« - Par contre, je peux savoir pourquoi Draco a l'air enceinte ?

- Et bien peut être parce qu'il l'est

- Quoi ???

- Je pense que cela vous ferait plaisir ?

- Oui mais je l'ai quitté il prenait une potion anti grossesse si je puis dire et là il revient enceinte j'y comprends plus rien

- Il vous expliquera tout cela demain, maintenant rendormez-vous »

Harry se rallongea sur le lit et Draco, a qui la chaleur avait du manquer, se rapprocha dans son sommeil de ce dernier pour l'enlacer. Harry finit par s'endormir en écoutant la respiration de Draco. Le lendemain, Pomfresh contacta Dumbedor pour lui dire qu'Harry s'était réveillé durant la nuit avec beaucoup de question à lui posait. Elle attendit donc que ce dernier se réveille pour prévenir le directeur mais quand ce fut fait, elle laissa Harry réveiller Draco qui utilisa des petits baisers dans le cou car il savait que c'était une zone hétérogène pour le blond. Le Serpentard encore dans son sommeil se gratta le cou mais quand Harry dériva vers la bouche, le blond se réveilla totalement et regarda qui l'avait embrassait. Cependant quand Draco vit que c'était Harry, il cria et lui sauta au cou ce qui alerta Madame Pomfresh. Mais quand elle vit les embrassades du couple, elle leur laissa quelque instant tranquille. Draco embrassa longuement le brun tout en disant non ce n'est pas possible c'est un miracle mais malheureusement Pompom dû intervenir car Dumbledor n'allait pas tarder et qu'avant cela il fallait qu'elle réexamine une dernière fois le Gryffondor. Harry se laissa faire mais Draco était resté à côté de lui tout le long et une fois le dernier sortilège effectué par Pomfresh, Draco demanda

« Alors il n'a plus rien ??

- Non, il est en bonne santé et n'aura normalement pas de séquelle si on écarte cette cicatrice sur son torse.

- Comment ça normalement ???

- On se sait jamais donc je ne préfère pas prendre de risque »

Dumbledor arriva à ce moment, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit où Harry et Draco étaient. La discussion commença alors

« -Bonjour Draco, Harry. Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous

- Moi de même Professeur

- Comment te sens-tu ??

- Bien merci, mais j'aurais quelques questions

- Très bien, je t'écoute

- Je voudrais savoir comment c'est passer la bataille ?

- Et bien, tu as vaincus Voldemort ses mangemorts ont été arrêté. Cependant nous ne savions pas où étais Draco mais aussi Tonks qui était introuvable depuis la fin de la bataille. Mais au bout de quelques temps ils sont réapparus ensemble et toi tu étais à l'infirmerie pour soigner tes blessures, Draco ne t'a alors presque plus quitté.

- Mais concernant Draco ?

- Ca demande lui, je pense qu'il sera le plus à même de répondre

- Draco es-tu bien enceinte ?

- Oui depuis le jour du mariage

- Mais comment cela est il possible ? Tu as toujours pris la potion alors …

- Oui je sais, Tu sais qui m'a torturé et quelques temps après je me suis évanoui sans motif, il avait peur d'y être allé trop fort et donc de ne plus pouvoir faire pression sur toi. Il a fait appel à un médicomage qui a alors découvert que j'étais enceinte. Donc il a dit que s'il voulait que je reste en vie avec le bébé il fallait bien me traiter et ainsi à partir de ce jour j'ai été traité normalement

- Ce médicomage était un mangemort ?

- Oui

- Ah, il a donc était arrêté et envoyé à Askaban

- Non

- Comment ça ? »

Draco joua alors avec ses mains, en réfléchissant à comment il allait l'annoncer à Harry

« - Et bien, il est dans les cachots de Poudlard avec Severus

- Donc il est quand même enfermé

- Non, je n'ai pas voulu. Il est libre et sous l'autorité de Dumbledore

- Comment ça tu n'as pas voulu ? C'est un mangemort, il attend le bon moment pour te tuer toi et le bébé

- Non quand il a su pour le bébé et ce que compter faire le Lord avec si jamais il gagné. Il m'a soutenu, apporter des livres sur les grossesses mâles et il nous a aidé Tonks et moi pour nous échappé. S'il n'avait pas été là j'aurais croupis dans un cachot pendant un mois et qui sait si j'aurais survécu

- Je ne suis pas convaincu mais bon si tu lui fais confiance alors moi aussi

- Je te le présenterai quand tu te sentiras un peu mieux »

Draco embrassa alors Harry, et les autres personnes présentent les laissèrent un peu d'intimité ils auraient bien le temps plus tard de parler au brun.

« - Quand tu seras rétablie, il faut que je t'emmène voir tes parents

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien j'ai dû aller à des enterrements de personne de l'Ordre, et donc j'ai porté des fleurs sur la tombe de tes parents et je leur ai demandé de ne pas te garder que j'avais encore besoin de toi et que s'il le faisait je t'emmènerais les voir. Et donc je le ferais enfin si tu veux

- Oui cela me fera plaisir »

Draco posa sa tête sur le cœur d'Harry qu'il entendit battre, ce dernier passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond.

« - Tu m'as manqué, tu sais

- Toi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai été quand j'ai sus pour le bébé et ta réaction fasse à ça

- Je suis content mais si on l'attendait plus tard. La guerre est fini donc cela revint au même, tu te rends compte on va être papa

- Oui on va avoir un bout de chou

- Mais il faudra pendant les vacances d'été préparer la chambre d'enfant, mais de façon moldu cela sera plus marrant

- Oui pourquoi pas »

C'est là dessus qu'ils s'endormirent dans l'infirmerie mais vers la fin d'après midi les parents de Draco, Sirius et Remus vinrent un peu les voir pour savoir comment ils allaient. L'infirmière jugea qu'Harry pouvait retourner dans son appartement avec Draco s'il revenait au moindre signe.

Toute la troupe alla vers l'appartement, une fois là bas Harry mit Draco sur ses jambes pendant que les autres se mirent sur les autres canapés. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout des réactions des sorciers face à la fin du règne de Voldemort et aussi de la grossesse de Draco. Car Narcissa avait hâte d'avoir des petits enfants et elle avait deux mois à rattraper donc elle allait prendre bien soin de Draco mais quand ce dernier comprit ce que ça mère avait en tête c'est-à-dire de le pouponner encore plus. Il regarda vers son père d'un regard suppliant mais avant que le blond calme un peu sa femme, Remus mais aussi Sirius s'associèrent avec Narcissa pour prendre soin de Draco. Draco se blottit un peu plus contre Harry et lui murmura

« - Il faut que tu me protéges

- Sir, Remus, Narcissa laissaient respirer Draco. Vous savez il peut prendre soin de lui, sinon vous allez l'étouffer et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé

- Mais … …

- Pas de mais, vous pouvez jouer le rôle de futur grand parent mais sans l'asphyxier »

Draco regarda alors ses parents et les parrains d'Harry avec victoire et se retourna vers Harry et après l'avoir embrasser lui dit

« Tu es mon sauveur »

Sans suivit plusieurs baisers entre le couple au bout d'un moment, Lucius toussa pour rappeler qu'ils étaient encore là.

« - Je suis content d'être bientôt grand père mais pas besoin de me montrer comment vous avez fait

- Papa »

Draco tout rouge de gêne, mit son visage contre le torse d'Harry, mais avant qu'Harry est put répondre Dobby apparut devant eux et leur dit qu'Harry était attendu au bureau de Dumbledor.

Draco voulut y aller avec eux mais Harry envoya les parents de Draco et ses parrains et leur dit qu'il allait venir. Il porta Draco dans leur chambre et le posa sur le lit, où il se mit à côté pour lui dire

« Dray je veux que tu te reposes, et pendant que je serais avec Dumbledor toi tu pourra lire ce qui s'est passé pendant ce mois à Poudlard

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien j'étais anéantit par ton enlèvement et au bout d'un moment tes parents, Sirius et Remus sont arrivés à me faire reprendre confiance et c'est à partir de là que j'ai décidé de tout mettre par écrit pour quand tu reviendras. Tiens »

Draco ne savait plus quoi dire. Harry décida alors de le laisser lire, pendant que lui irait voir le directeur. Dans le bureau de Dumbledor, ce dernier était entrain de parler avec les Malfoy, Sirius, Remus, les Weasley et Severus. Quand le brun arriva, ils lui demandèrent comment ils aller. Après la réponse positive du Gryffondor, le directeur lui dit

« - Tu n'es pas venu avec Draco ?

- Non, j'ai préférer qu'il reste se reposer à l'appartement

- D'accord, si je t'ai fais venir c'est pour parler un peu de la suite à donner

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien depuis que tu as vaincu Tom, les journalistes attendent avec impatience de te parlait. Nous avons put les contenir jusqu'ici car tu étais dans le coma, mais maintenant si vont prendre ça comme une offense et t'harcelait toi et Draco ; et vu son état je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable

- Oui vous avez raison mais est ce que si je donne une interview ils me laisseront enfin tranquille moi et ma famille.

- Ça je ne peux pas le prévoir mais on peut leurs dirent pendant l'interview et que ce qui ne respecte pas n'auront plus d'interview de toi voir que tu les attaquerais devant les tribunaux. Mais pour ce dernier point, je pense que Lucius sera le plus à même de t'aider

- Oui nous verrons cela le moment donné. Quand voulez vous faire cette interview ?

- Le plus tôt possible

- Très bien par contre pour l'état de Draco, est ce que l'on peut penser le garder pour nous encore un peu

- Parle-en avec Draco mais je pense que si tu utilise cela pour les convaincre de vous laisser tranquille dans le futur

- Oui c'est lui qui va décider, vous avez encore des questions ?

- Non tu peux retourner voir ton mari

- Merci »

Harry sortit alors et rejoignit Draco à l'appartement, celui-ci était encore dans la chambre plongé dans le livre que le brun lui avait remit. Le Gryffondor le sortit alors de sa lecture pour lui dire

« - Tu veux que l'on demande à Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Ron de venir passer l'après midi ??

- Oui pourquoi pas »

Harry appela alors Hedwige et lui confia deux lettres, une pour les Serpentards et l'autre pour les Gryffondors. Puis il retourna voir Draco mais pas pour longtemps car quelques minutes plus tard, on taper déjà à leur porte. C'est Draco qui alla ouvrir sous le regard surpris des ses amis, pendant qu'Harry aller s'asseoir sur le canapé

« - Salut

- Bonjour, comment vont les amoureux

- Très bien depuis ce matin

- Ça se voit Draco, tu es resplendissant. Ça fait plaisir de ne plus te voir dépérir

- Voilà si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour avoir votre avis

- Oui Harry ?

- Et bien Dumbledor m'a convoqué pour savoir comment je devais réagir face aux médias, car ils veulent une interview. Il a pu les tenir écarter car j'étais dans le coma mais maintenant cela va être dur. De plus il faut aussi faire un choix par rapport à Draco. J'ai dis que je voulais l'avis de Draco mais je veux aussi votre opinion

- Et bien d'après moi, tu devrais accepter une conférence de presse car sinon dés que tu vas sortir d'ici ils vont t'harceler. Par contre pour Draco c'est à lui de décider

- Moi je suis d'accord avec mione

- Moi aussi

- Alors Draco tu en penses quoi ? Tu veux leur faire savoir ou pas pour le bébé ?

- Et bien, si on l'annonce ils seront encore plus sur notre dos non ?

- C'est quitte ou double car soit il vous laisse tranquille car une grossesse mâle n'est pas sans danger sinon ils viendront encore plus à la charge pour toujours voir comment ta grossesse se déroule.

- Mione, toi qui analyses tout, qu'est ce que tu en penses

- Moi je pense que le mieux c'est de ne pas le cacher mais de mettre un bémol

- Comment ça ?

- Il faut que vous mettiez un impératif, c'est-à-dire que vous leur demander de respecter votre intimité et que s'ils honorent cette demande alors vous continuerez à donner des interviews mais aussi des photos de vous et de l'enfant

- Mais s'ils ne respectent pas, qu'est ce que l'on peut faire ?

- Vous pouvez demander un contrat magique à tout les journaux et donc s'ils ne s'y plis pas, vous pourriez les attaquer en justice. Mais je pense que le père de Draco sera mieux informé que moi pour ça

- Oui tu as raison, mais ton idée es à prendre en compte qu'en penses tu Dray ?

- Oui cette solution me parait la meilleure »

Puis la conversation bascula sur les travaux qui devaient être fait pour la chambre du futur bébé pendant les vacances d'été. Mais la discussion pour la décoration tourna vite vers des tons neutres car Harry et Draco ne voulaient pas savoir le sexe du bébé pour avoir la surprise. Puis ils dévièrent vers les examens qui été le mois prochain, d'ailleurs Pansy et Hermione soulevèrent une question

« - Comment vous allez faire l'année prochaine avec le bébé et les aspic à préparer ?

- On n'y a pas encore pensé mais c'est vrai qu'il voudra aller demander à Dumbledore plus tard

- Oui c'est la seule chose à faire »

Harry et Draco reçurent la visite des parents du Serpentard et là ils parlèrent de l'interview, le jeune couple expliqua la solution d'Hermione que Lucius trouva la meilleure donc il se prépara à faire une ébauche de contrat qu'il irait remettre à son avocat pour que ce dernier le fasse parvenir à tout les journaux sorcier de Grande Bretagne. Lucius dicta une lettre à Harry pour qu'elle soit envoyée avec le contrat pour tout expliquer :

_Chers journalistes_

_Je vous envois ci-joint un contrat magique. Vous vous demander pourquoi ? Est bien parce que Draco et moi-même en avons assez de faire la une des journaux sans notre accord. Donc avec ce contrat si vous le signez vous ne pourrez plus faire d'articles sur moi ou ma famille sans que moi ou mon mari ou mon beau père n'aient donné notre accord. Mais en contre partie vous serez invité à ma conférence de presse (dont la date vous sera donné par l'avocat quand vous aurez renvoyé le contrat) et quand vous voudrez faire des articles sur nous accès à certaines de mes photos privés. Si vous ne le signez pas, cela n'est pas grave mais vous ne pourrez plus publier d'article sur moi sans aller au tribunal._

_En espérant vous voir à la conférence de presse_

_Harry et Draco Potter Malfoy_

« - Voilà Lucius tenait

-Pour la date de la conférence vous avez déjà une idée ?

- Le plus tôt possible donc combien de temps devons vous leur laisser pour remplir le contrat ?

- Je pense que tu peux la faire samedi comme ça tu leur laisse une semaine

- Très bien disons donc le 15 Mars

- Merci j'envois le tout à mon avocat »

Draco qui se sentait fatigué posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, ce dernier comprenant que Draco voulait se reposer le prit dans ses bras avec un peu moins d'assurance qu'avant due à la grossesse et l'emmena dans leur lit. Là, il le déposa entre les draps et voulut partir pour laisser le blond tranquille mais ce dernier lui dit alors :

« -Ne me laisse pas, reste s'il te plait

- D'accord »

Il se mit donc dans les draps et prit Draco contre lui. Harry lui dit alors

« - Demain tu pourras me donnais les livres que tu as lu sur les grossesses masculines

- Bien sûr, je demanderais à Florian de me les donnais

-Merci car moi aussi je veux m'impliquer dans cette grossesse

- Et dire qu'à la rentrée prochaine nous serons pères

- Demain nous irons voir Dumbledore pour voir comment nous pourrons nous organiser l'année prochaine

- Oui tu as raison

- Repose-toi maintenant »

Draco se serra un peu plus contre Harry et finis par s'endormis. Le brun en profita pour envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore concernant leur visite du lendemain puis il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.


	21. chapitre 19

Bonjour

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas put faire autrement avec les orals, posters, examens pour ma dernière année de licence. J'essayerais de me rattraper pendant les vacances et ne pas attendre 5 mois pour publier à nouveau encore désolé du retard. Donc un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. Bon lecture à tous et toutes.

Bizzz

Sati-san: pour toutes tes questions les réponses seront dévoilées dans les futurs chapitres.

* * *

Le lendemain Draco se leva rapidement va une nausée pointa le bout de son nez et c'est la tête dans la cuvette des toillettes qu'Harry le retrouva

Le lendemain Draco se leva rapidement car une nausée pointa le bout de son nez et c'est la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes qu'Harry le retrouva. Ce dernier pris alors un gant qu'il imprégna d'eau et qu'il passa ensuite sur le front du blond. Puis, il fit coulait un bain chaud où il emmena son Vélane.

« -Dray, prend ton temps, ok ?

- Mais …

- Non, on a encore le temps

- Très bien »

Draco tendit la main vers le brun pour lui faire comprendre de venir avec lui, Harry se dévêtit donc et prit Draco dans ses bras. Draco se délassa sous les caresses sur son ventre qui était devenus une partie très sensible. Au bout d'un moment, Harry l'obligea à sortir car c'était presque l'heure du rendez vous. Ils s'habillèrent et allèrent au bureau du directeur, celui-ci les attendait.

« -Bonjour les garçons

- Bonjour monsieur

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, nous voudrions savoir comment faire pour l'année prochaine avec le bébé et les ASPIC.

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas obliger de l'avoir car étant le survivant et son mari toutes les portes vous seront ouvertes

- Peut être mais je veux avoir mes ASPIC comme tout le monde, je ne veux pas être favorisé par rapport aux autres.

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça Harry, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Donc j'ai deux solutions, soit vous continuez votre cursus normalement avec quelques aménagements, ou soit vous passer vos ASPIC cette année. A vous de choisir ?

- Draco qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et bien, ce serait bien de les passer cette année mais je ne me sens pas au niveau pour les avoir. Mais si tu veux Harry, toi tu peux les passer cette année

- Non, il n'en est pas question, je veux qu'on reste ensemble

-Mais comme cela se sera plus facile, moi en cours et toi t'occupant du bébé

- Peut être, mais je veux aller avec toi en cours. Donc faudra s'arranger.

- Si j'ai bien suivit vous voulez un cursus normal. C'est cela ?

-Oui, par contre vous parliez d'arrangements ?

- En effet, il y en a qui vont commencer maintenant. Tout d'abord, tu ne pourras plus essayer tes potions et tu devras poser un sort pour protéger le bébé des effluves de potions

- Quel sort ?

- Mme Pomfresh te l'apprendra

- D'accord

- Ensuite, il faudra aussi prendre des mesures pour les cours de Soin aux créatures magiques et de Botanique. Et vers la fin de l'année, si tu te sens fatiguer, on essayera d'alléger ton emploi du temps pour que tu puisses te reposer. Par contre pour l'année prochaine, on essayera d'alléger ton emploi du temps jusqu'à l'accouchement et après on l'emménagera pour qu'Harry et toi puissiez chacun garder le ou la petite chacun son tour.

- Très bien, merci Monsieur. On va vous laissez vous devez avoir beaucoup de chose à faire

- Au revoir »

Harry et Draco allèrent voir Severus pour que le blond lui présente le médicomage. Une fois arrivée dans les cachots, ils tapèrent à la porte du bureau du directeur des Serpentard qui leur permit d'entrer

« - Bonjour Severus

- Bonjour Draco, Harry, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

- Nous souhaiterons parler avec Florian

- Je vais le chercher, installez vous pendant ce temps »

Severus revint alors accompagner de l'autre homme.

« - Bonjour Draco, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien aussi merci

- Florian, je te présente mon mari, Harry POTTER

- Enchanté de faire votre rencontre

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant

- Harry !!

- Quoi, c'est un mangemort quand même

- Peut être, mais Severus et mes parents en sont aussi et pourtant tu les acceptes

- Oui mais c'était des espions, et ils n'ont pas changé de camp un mois avant la chute du Lord

- Et alors, Florian m'a sauvé la vie cela devrait te suffire »

Harry allé répondre quand ils entendirent un « Hum Hm » qui leur faisait savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce. Harry se tourna donc vers les deux autres personnes présentes

« - Je suis désolé, mais vous pouvez comprendre que je puisse ne pas vous faire confiance les yeux fermés

- Oui, tout a fait. J'aurais fait pareil à votre place

- Ok, changeons donc de sujet

- Florian, nous étions venus te voir pour savoir si tu avais encore les livres sur les grossesses que tu m'as fait lire

- Peut être, il faut que je regarde. Mais pourquoi, tu ne les as pas finis ?

- Si, mais Harry voudrais aussi les lire

- Ok, je rechercherais, et quand je les retrouve, je vous les fais passer

- Merci »

Draco et Harry sortirent donc du bureau de Severus et allèrent voir les parents du blond. Quand ils y furent arrivés, Draco demanda alors

« - Papa a tu des nouvelles pour la conférence de samedi ?

- Oui ça avance plutôt bien

- Ils sont beaucoup à avoir signé ?

- Presque tous car quand ils se sont renseigner et vu que c'était dans leur avantage »

Ils continuèrent à parler toute l'après midi de la conférence. La semaine de cours passa vite, sous la nouvelle du retour d'Harry et l'impatience de ne plus avoir les journalistes dans leurs pattes. Le week-end arriva donc, les jeunes mariés se préparèrent donc pour y aller. Ils descendirent ensuite dans le hall où les Malfoy senior, Severus, Sirius et Remus les attendaient pour aller jusqu'à Pré au Lard pour transplaner.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de conférence, ils firent un tour de la salle. Puis allèrent entendre en coulisse, le temps qu'un auror fasse entrer tout les journalistes. Quand cela fut fait, toute la petite troupe alla s'installer sur l'estrade puis Lucius se leva et commença son discours :

« Bonjour, si vous êtes là c'est que vous êtes d'accord avec les exigences de mon fils et mon beau fils. Donc je vais seulement vous rappeler que si vous allez contre ce contrat nous irons directement aux tribunaux mais je pense que vous avez compris. Donc je vais laisser la place à mon beau fils »

Lucius se rassit donc et Harry se leva à son tour

« Voilà, je suis là pas par plaisir je vous le dis mais c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour vous garder loin de nous. Donc je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions »

Les journalistes levèrent les mains et quand Harry en désigna un, ce dernier se leva et posa sa question

« Pouvez vous nous raconter comment c'est passez la grande bataille ?

- Et bien, j'ai rejoint Lord Voldemort sur une colline comme demander dans sa lettre disant qu'il avait mon mari. Nous avons combattu puis il y a eut le Priori Incantatum car Lord Voldemort et moi nous avons des baguettes jumelles c'est-à-dire que l'on avait tout les deux une plume du même phoenix. Ce Priori a permit de ramener tout les morts qu'il avait tué avec sa baguette et ils sont allé le hanter et là je lui ai enfoncé mon épée dans le cœur.

- Comment ce fait il que vous ne nous avez pas donné de nouvelle de vous avant, ou même être allé aux enterrements ?

- Et bien avant de mourir, il m'a envoyé un sortilège qui ma plonger dans un coma et je ne me suis réveiller il n'y a pas longtemps »

D'autres questions diverses continuèrent à être posé à Harry mais aussi à Draco. Puis quand il n'y eut plus de questions, Harry réclama le silence

« J'avais une autre raison de demander ce contrat, en effet à mon réveil j'ai appris une grande nouvelle qui m'a fait comprendre que toute cette histoire avec les journalistes devait finir. Donc voilà demain vous pourrez annoncer au monde sorcier que le Survivant et son mari vont avoir un bébé »

Après cette annonce, il eut un brouhaha énorme des journalistes qui commencèrent à vouloir poser d'autres questions

« Je vous accorde encore deux questions après nous devrons partir car Draco doit se reposer. Oui vous ?

- Depuis quand est il enceinte ?

- En effet, depuis notre mariage

- Et vous n'aviez pas peur avec Voldemort et les mangemorts qui étaient encore en vie et en pleine possession de pouvoir ?

- Si nous avions prit nos précautions mais cela n'a pas fonctionné mais malgré cela nous sommes heureux de son arrivé. Donc avant de partir si vous voulez faire des photos c'est maintenant ou jamais »

Il y eut plusieurs flash, surtout quand Harry aida Draco à se lever de sa chaise.

« Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin d'après midi à tous. A bientôt. »

Le petit groupe retourna donc dans les coulisses. Harry se retourna vers ses parrains et se beau parents

« Alors d'après vous comment ça c'est passer ?

- D'après moi, bien mais je pense qu'il faut attendre demain et lire les journaux

- Je suis de l'avis de Lucius »

Ils transplanèrent donc à Pré au Lard où ils allèrent boire un verre puis ils parlèrent un peu de ce que le jeune couple allait faire de leurs vacances.

« Et bien, je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille acheter les meubles vu que la dernière fois on n'a pas put, mais aussi préparer la chambre pour le bébé car on voulait la faire de façon moldue

- Tiens qu'elle drôle d'idée

- Moi je suis sûre qu'elle vient d'Harry car ta mère a eut la même exigence et ton père était d'accord mais il a vite déchanté. »

Sous le rire de Sirius et Remus, Harry devint rouge. Le reste de l'après midi passa vite, le lendemain matin ils attendrirent tous avec impatience les journaux pour savoir comment avait été publié leurs propos. Mais il n'y eut pas de surprise concernant les journalistes chacun avaient respecté sa parole, par contre les gros titres avaient étaient modifié en effet ils étaient sur la nouvelle de la futur naissance du bébé et donc le récit de la bataille fut reléguer au second rang. Le reste de la journée fut tranquille, mais le lendemain matin à l'heure du courrier les futurs parents furent assaillis de lettres, colis pour les féliciter et leur offrir un petit cadeau pour le bébé. Harry fut très gêner de cela car il y avait plus à faire que de lui offrir des cadeaux, il alla donc voir son beau père avec Draco pour lui faire par de ses impressions

« -Bonjour, est ce que l'on vous dérange ?

- Non pas du tout, qu'est ce que je peux pour vous ?

- Et bien, je voudrais envoyer un message aux journalistes pour remercier les gens des lettres et des cadeaux mais pour leur dire qu'il valait mieux soit les envoyer aux orphelinats soit donner de l'argent à divers associations et que c'est ce qu'il allait faire avec les cadeaux reçut

- Tu es conscient que certain vont mal le prendre

- Peut être, mais il faut aussi dire que j'ai le coffre de mes parents ainsi que ce des Malfoys pour élever cet enfant ce qui est largement suffisant alors que d'autres enfants n'ont plus rien du à la guerre et que cela est plus normale de leur donner à eux

- Très bien, j'enverrais une lettre à tous les journalistes. Et j'enverrais aussi les cadeaux aux orphelinats

- Merci »

A l'annonce de la demande d'Harry, les orphelinats et les diverses associations reçurent des dons pour faire hommage à Harry POTTER et à son mari. Ces derniers reçurent donc une lettre de remerciement des associations qui avaient reçus ces dons. C'est comme cela, que se termina la semaine avant les vacances.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves qui rentraient chez eux furent sur le quai pour prendre le train. Pendant le voyage, chacun planifia ces vacances, Harry et Draco invitèrent leurs amis pour un après midi détente et peut être s'ils avaient bien avancé pour la pendaison de crémaillère. Quand ils furent sur le quai, ils se divisèrent pour que chacun aille rejoindre sa famille, Harry et Draco allèrent vers une voiture garer dehors car les Malfoy étaient rentré au manoir que le matin même et comme ils devaient tout organiser pour leur arrivée ils n'avaient pas put venir. Pendant le voyage, Draco s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Harry et donc quand ils furent arrivé au manoir, Harry du réveiller le Vélane. Une fois entrée au manoir, Narcissa vint les accueillir

« Bonjour, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui merci maman

- Oui merci Narcissa

- Je vous ai mis dans la chambre à Draco vu que votre maison n'est pas encore meublée, cela ne vous dérange pas

- Non pas du tout »

Harry et Draco montèrent donc dans leur ancienne chambre pour déballer leurs affaires. Puis ils descendirent voir le père de Draco pour voir quand ils iront acheter leur meuble. Une fois là bas, Draco demanda :

« - Papa, si je veux emmener Harry quelque part, est ce qu'il faut une escorte ou ce n'est plus la peine ?

- Je pense qu'il en faut encore une car tous les partisans du Lord ne sont pas encore à Askaban. Pourquoi ?

- Je veux l'emmener voir ces parents

- Pour cette après midi, je pense que c'est loupé mais pourquoi pas demain, Harry cela te va ?

- Oui

- Alors d'accord, tu peux donc t'en occuper ?

- Oui

- Merci

- Et en ce qui concernent l'achat des meubles et autres, nous pourrons y aller après demain

-Oui pourquoi pas»

Le jeune couple laissèrent Lucius à ses papiers et ils allèrent faire un tour vers leur futur maison. Harry était impatient de pouvoir enfin aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ces parents, et donc il n'écouta à moitié ce que Draco lui disait, celui-ci s'en rendit compte

« Harry, tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle

- Mais je t'écoute

- Ah oui, alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

- Heu …, excuse-moi mais j'ai hâte d'être demain

- Je te comprend mais la prochaine fois écoute moi

- D'accord

- Allez viens, on rentre »

Les deux amoureux rentrèrent donc au manoir, où ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, c'est Harry qui fut lever le premier il alla se préparer sans réveiller son compagnon qui dormait encore puis quand il eut finit, il s'assit à côté du blond endormi et commença à lui faire des petits bisous dans le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le dit blond

« J'aime quand tu me réveille comme ça

- Et bien, si tu es sage, je pourrais peut-être continuer

- Tu insinues que je ne le suis pas ? Attend ma vengeance sera terrible »

Draco fit alors abattre sur le brun une pluie d'oreillers.

« C'est pas juste, tu utilise la magie

- Et alors, moi je suis enceinte »

Puis par peur des représailles, il courut vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma à clé.


End file.
